Puzzle
by Mikahdo
Summary: POST-WAR (no spoil) Ainsi la Quatrième Guerre Shinobi s'acheva. Naruto Uzumaki, fière genin de Konoha, s'inscrit dans l'histoire du Monde Ninja. Quittant son village pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'embargo de son épopée C'est alors qu'il rejoint une organisation de shinobi traquant leurs semblables pour quelques ryos, et qu'il devint une légende anonymement sollicitée
1. Prologue

Prologue

_« L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde à mesure que les secondes défilaient dans l'air saturé d'inimité. Les deux protagonistes se fixaient intensément, iris marins se perdant dans leurs semblables d'en face, comme si le moindre mouvement brusque pouvait provoquer le cataclysme tant redouté. C'était le cas. Le vent doux et frais à l'origine devint plus violent, faisant virevolter la poussière au sol qui venait se nicher dans ses cheveux dorés. Les arbres tanguaient devant le courant d'air qui emportait nombreuses feuilles victimes de la saison pré-hivernale : des jaunes, des rouges, ou des vertes téméraires, colorant ainsi le paysage qui se mourrait doucement. Bras croisés avec assurance, regard souligné d'un orange pâle grâce à son monde Sennin qu'il maitrisait à tel point que ses yeux ne prenaient guère une tournure batracienne, le héros d'une guerre historique marquée par la puissance de l'ennemie laissait entrevoir son col roulé noir grâce à l'ouverture de son kimono bleu nuit, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, le reste étant recouvert d'un pantalon noir collant. Ainsi, le seul accessoire visible sur sa tenue fut une queue de singe faisant office d'obi, celle-ci entourant sa taille d'adulte. Il prit d'avantage appui sur ses pieds chaussés de ces mêmes sandales ninjas lambda, signalant à son adversaire qu'il était prêt, que dans peu de temps il allait pouvoir l'attaquer. La vitesse de son flux sanguin augmentait sa pression artérielle déjà hors norme, le faisant haleter légèrement, souffle court et saccadé qu'il rejetait entre ses fines lèvres tremblotantes. _

─ _Tu es prêt, Naruto-kun ? Demanda l'autre homme en souriant de manière désinvolte. _

_ Le blond déglutit difficilement avant de lui répondre par un sourire marqué par la frustration. _

─ _Quand vous voulez… Oyabun._

─ _Oh là Naruto-kun… pas de « Oyabun » avec moi ! Nous sommes ennemis aujourd'hui. Traite-nous de manière égale voyons, répondit-il avant de rire de bon cœur._

_ Le jeune homme sourit légèrement avant de faire en sorte de ne pas perdre sa concentration. Après tout, son adversaire avait plus ou moins une force similaire à la tienne. Un manque d'inattention de sa part lui vaudrait surement un allé simple vers l'au-delà. Il expira une dose de son stresse dans un soupir._

─ _Difficile à s'accoutumer…_

─ _C'est vrai je l'avoue… mais ça ne sera que pour une courte période, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande qui succombera le premier, Naruto-kun. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je doute autant. Ah là… deux ans de fidélité… si seulement tu n'avais pas-_

─ _Bref !_

_ Cette interruption soudaine ne surprit pas l'assemblée qui encerclait les deux protagonistes. Ressasser le passé était inutile, le combat avait déjà été déclaré, et les antagonistes étaient prêts pour l'assaut qui déterminerait leur destiné. Son opposant leva ses mains comme s'il capitulait, et s'empara de son katana niché dans son dos avec lenteur._

─ _Je vais te regretter kozo… mais ce que tu as fait est impardonnable, tu le sais ça…_

_ L'Uzumaki tiqua sous ses remarques._

─ _Ce que tu viens de faire aussi est impardonnable… n'avais-tu pas dit que l'on devait se traiter de manière égale ? Demanda-t-il en montrant toutes ses dents. Sache que les années qui me séparent de toi ne te permet pas de m'appeler comme ça, Oyabun._

─ _Ahah omoshiroi Naruto-kun… toutes ces belles paroles. Avant que je ne te tranche la gorge, j'aimerais que tu gardes en tête ce que je vais te dire : « Celui qui te dépasse d'une nuit te surpasse d'une ruse. ». _

_ Naruto ne cessait de le fixer. Le regard que son adversaire lui portait était si déstabilisant, si pénétrant que toute son échine frissonna sous son intrusion. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui drainait son énergie, sa témérité, et dans le pire des cas son chakra pourtant si conséquent. Il fallait qu'il relativise, ce n'était qu'une impression justement... peut-être…_

─ _Merci pour le conseil. Je prendrai un malin plaisir à conter tes dernières paroles à ceux qui me le demanderont._

_ A la seconde où le blond se reconcentra après sa courte tirade, il entendit les fameux « Cris de guerre du Gorille » que les shinobi de l'organisation effectuaient en frappant des poings sur leur torse, coup s'assimilant à chaque grommellement. Ils avaient pour habitude de le faire uniquement pour les grandes occasions : deuil, nouvelle recrue, discours poignant, ou dans ce cas précis combat titanesque entre deux membres du groupe. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux compères perchés sur un arbre non loin qui affichaient un air grave pour l'un, et inquiet pour l'autre. « Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? » fut la question lisible sur leur faciès dévisagé par l'anxiété. Les hurlements des primates s'intensifièrent. Le climat se fit plus lourd tout comme ses jambes musclées. Il murmura quelques paroles que seuls ses amis comprirent, et reporta son attention sur celui qu'il devait battre pour pouvoir survivre._

─ _Ils réclament notre sang. Cessons les commentaires inutiles et offrons-leur le combat de leur vie ! Nous sommes nés uniquement pour nous entretuer entre êtres humains, Naruto-kun ! Comme je le répète souvent, nous sommes semblables aux animaux ! Nous sommes des animaux ! Nous sommes les Nokizaru !_

_ Tous bramèrent leur soutien au chef qui lui-même s'élança vers le blond avec rapidité. Naruto décroisa enfin ses bras et attendit patiemment cette distance qui s'amenuisait pour faire place à une dangereuse proximité._

« Je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui… bakayaro domo.».

**Commentaire auteur :** Vous ne comprenez rien ? C'est le but, après avoir lu le chapitre un, tout s'éclairera par magie. Et c'est un beau suspense tout le long, croyez-moi. En parlant de celui-ci... et bien il est conséquent. Un peu moins de 50 000 mots (ce n'est pas une erreur de frappe), je l'écris depuis janvier cette fic. Je pense qu'elle a du potentiel. Mais elle ne vivra que si vous accrochez lol. Je la passe une dernière fois au peigne fin et je la poste /o/


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :** Oui, je suis Masashi Kishimoto. Je vous ordonne de ne pas voler mes personnages (de toute façon je le saurais, même les petits malins sur les forums/Skyrock).

Les titres des chapitres correspondent à des OST de Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni (que je conseille car je suis belle). Masterpieces.

**Commentaire d'auteur :** J'AI PONDU UN MONSTREEEEE. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette lecture plus basée dans le type psychologique/réaliste. Merci à Tsukiyo69 et Nic79 pour leur confiance attife ;_;. Bonne lecture !

**MICHISHIRUBE**

I.

Le soleil estival tapait contre son épiderme dénudé au niveau de ses bras. Malgré les températures basses observées la semaine dernière, un pic de chaleur soudain s'était abattu sur les sentiers encore en construction de Konoha. Les vitres fraichement installées dans son nouveau bureau n'étaient malheureusement pas encore ornées de rideaux, ce qui influait grandement sur la lourdeur de l'atmosphère devenue presque irrespirable. Finissant de classer le reste des dossiers des shinobi disparus un mois après les faits, l'Hokage se leva et ouvrit deux fenêtres pour respirer un bol d'air frais. Elle soupira de soulagement sous le contact de la brise et reporta son attention sur les villageois qui s'activaient à la tâche malgré la météo. Le village dans l'ensemble se reconstruisait doucement mais surement. Effectif amoindri obligeant, tout habitant en mesure de le faire participait aux différentes activités. Les institutions indispensables telles que l'hôpital, le service administratif dans son ensemble, et une partie des logements avaient été reconstruites dans l'immédiat afin d'obtenir une certaine cohésion sociétale. Son nouveau bureau n'était pas vraiment comme elle l'avait imaginé, faute d'altitude incomparable avec l'ancien. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait nier le fait que son emplacement central assez stratégique lui permettait de veiller sur sa terre natale par le biais de ces baies vitrés. Elle posa ses yeux ambre près de la forêt non loin du camp de la première escouade de shinobi-maçons, et aperçut de nouveaux arrivants chargés de denrées venant de Suna. En effet, les vivres venaient parfois à manquer car les ressources locales étaient encore en voie d'élaboration, tout comme les routes commerciales devenues moins sûres pour les marchands des villages cachés alentours. Heureusement, tout le monde mangeait à sa faim, ce qui enlevait un poids considérable sur les bras de Tsunade qui faisait tout pour que le confort de chacun soit au rendez-vous malgré la situation. Expirant bruyamment comme pour se donner du courage, elle fit volte-face et regagna son bureau afin de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte.

─ Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix monotone sans même lever les yeux, sachant pertinemment qui cela pouvait être.

Une fois l'individu invité, la blonde attendit que la porte s'encadre dans son entrebâillement avant de lever les yeux de sa paperasse. Elle croisa le regard azur de son jeune protégé qui souriait d'une manière étrange, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas l'un de ses sourires gais qui montrait à quel point le bonheur lui collait à la peau, c'était un sourire voilant la tristesse et l'angoisse qu'il renfermait. Un faciès défiguré par cette dentition parfaite qui cachait une peine qu'il s'efforçait de refouler.

─ Ça va, Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle en posant son menton sur le dos de ses doigts.

Son œillade caramel était complètement noyée dans ces deux globes oculaires semblables au fin fond de l'océan. Elle fit passer en un regard l'interrogation principale qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, et la coopération espérée qu'elle attendait de ce dernier. Après quelques secondes où le silence régnait maitre, l'Uzumaki hocha mollement de la tête sous la déception de celle-ci.

─ Ca peut aller, un peu fatigué avec les travaux mais… ça va.

Fronçant lentement les sourcils après s'être appuyée sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'Hokage posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau.

─ Naruto… ne te sens pas obligé de fournir des efforts monumentaux. Je veux dire qu'il ne sert à rien de te surmener. Tout le monde est là pour le village, tu n'es pas le seul.

─ C'est justement pour cette raison que je suis venu, Tsunade oba-chan.

L'intonation qu'il avait émis dans ses paroles n'avait rien de réconfortant. C'était un ton sérieux qui suscitait automatiquement l'appréhension chez le récepteur. Intriguée mais surtout inquiète sur la tournure que prenait cette conversation, elle l'incita à poursuivre sa tirade en désignant la chaise d'en face.

─ Assieds-toi.

─ Je… préfère rester debout… si ça ne vous dérange pas.

─ Comme tu voudras, répliqua-t-elle avec indifférence bien que toute son attention était prisée par le bout d'homme.

Attendant patiemment qu'il déclare la raison de sa venue, l'Hokage observa avec attention tous ses faits et gestes qui montraient clairement les caractéristiques typiques du stresse et du malaise. Cette situation la frigorifiait de plus en plus, il fallait qu'il se confesse pour qu'elle puisse assouvir cette soif de savoir au plus vite. « Parle. » ordonna-t-elle, ne cessant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

─ Et bien je… je vais quitter le village.

Si la guerre n'avait pas eu récemment lieu, si l'étrange comportement qu'il arborait depuis lors ne l'avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille, Tsunade n'aurait pas cru ses quelques mots et son cœur n'aurait pas raté farouchement un battement. Un frisson glacial parcourut son échine qui inversa définitivement sa température corporelle. Il aurait pu faire plus de quarante degrés dans la pièce sans que cela ait un quelconque impacte sur la froideur qui l'avait possédé. Elle était pétrifié par son annonce parce qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, ça _ne pouvait_ se passer comme ça. A quoi pensait-il ? Quelle était cette assurance soudainement lisible dans le regard morose de cet enfant qui démentait radicalement son statut ? Mais la question principale qui lui brulait la langue tant elle demandait à être posée était pourquoi ? _Pourquoi…_

─ Tu désertes ? Fut celle qu'elle préféra demander dans un rictus avec sérieux, jouant sur les expressions faciales tout comme lui.

L'Uzumaki sourit devant cette demande car il s'y attendait. Toutefois, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, le timbre de voix avec lequel elle cherchait des réponses n'avait rien de réprimandant. Cela frôlait presque la perdition et la détresse.

Il le savait. Sa déclaration n'avait rien de cohérant, sa visite non plus, son humeur, son personnage _tout_... rien n'était cohérant.

─ Non… je veux juste… juste… Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans le paysage derrière elle. « Je veux juste faire une pause. ».

─ Mais… je te l'ai dit Naruto, ne te sens pas obligé de tout-

─ Non oba-chan… je veux partir d'ici, être loin du village comme lorsque je l'étais avec Ero-sennin… Ça m'avait fait un bien fou, j'ai pu m'améliorer sans crainte, voyager dans plusieurs villages, faire des rencontres… Vous savez de quoi je parle vous qui étiez nomade auparavant. Avec le pacte des cinq nations nous serons probablement tranquilles pendant un bon moment…

Il se tut et observa ses propres mains dépliées. « Je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter ou bien… ». Ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge nouée. Un flash de souvenir l'envahirent, ternissant à la seconde près cette œillade autrefois si pétillante. La guerre fut la période de sa vie la plus désastreuse, personne ne pourrait oser le contredire. Hormis le fait qu'il ait réussi à vaincre l'ennemie, les pertes incommensurables restèrent son bilan général de cet arc tragique. Des morts oui, il y en avait partout et dans tous les états. Il n'en n'avait jamais vu autant, qu'ils aient outrepassé plantés en pleins cœur par le fer d'un katana, brûlés vif par un justsu _Katon,_ électrocutés par la colère d'un _Raiton_, noyés, démembrés, tranchés, étouffés… il y en avait partout. Des corps qui s'entassaient sur leurs semblables, des boyaux jonchant le sol tapissé d'un liquide rouge écarlate, des kunai, des parchemins... il y en avait partout. _Absolument partout_. Et là n'était qu'un seul aspect de son tourment qui le consumait petit à petit : en effet, en étant en mode chakra de Kyuubi, il avait eu l'honneur d'entendre les voix d'une majore partie des shinobi qui combattaient pour son Jinchuuriki, qui luttaient corps et âme pour le protéger_ lui_. Ecouter pendant de longues heures des cris de supplications, des râles de désarroi, de l'agonie pure s'extirpant des cordes vocales dans un ultime souffle, des appels à l'aide, de la souffrance dans une voix cassée par la fatigue, des pleurs transcendants provenant de survivants qui avaient enfin donné de l'importance à leur compagnons ou plutôt à des corps meurtri qui devenaient sans vie, le jeune homme avait été tout simplement détruit mentalement. Ces voix qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête, ne voulant pas se taire à jamais comme leur propriétaire, le hantant jour et nuit pour lui rappeler à chaque fois les derniers instants de ceux-ci.

La colère le possédait, trop de personnes mortes pour des futilités sentiment souvent remplacé par un grand gouffre obscur présent dans son organisme, sans fond, qui générait impitoyablement sa tristesse et sa peine, sa déception et ses regrets. Il avait gagné certes, mais ces voix qui se mourraient encore et toujours depuis qu'il les avait entendu rebiffait la joie qu'il pouvait ressentir, qu'il _devait_ ressentir. Sa tête était une populace à elle seule, un flot d'individu disparut qui s'acharnait sur sa pauvre conscience déjà ternie. Il en souffrait lorsqu'il voyait les familles des disparus qui essayaient d'aller de l'avant, il endurait les interminables enterrements et discours héroïques que les villageois et autre shinobi effectuaient pour rendre hommage à ces braves soldats qui l'habitaient. Ils étaient constamment là, il sentait leur présence suffocante, oppressante. Il humectait la mort à plein nez. Le goût du sang se propageait sur sa langue, il voyait rouge partout car à la guerre il y en avait, du sang. Malgré tout cela, il restait une chose que Naruto n'avait pas réellement vue : c'était les fantômes. Néanmoins, il le savait au fond de lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils commencent à en voir, avant qu'il ne commence à perdre la raison. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il ne subisse plus de pression aussi lourde que l'humanité sur son dos, qu'il souffle sans devoir se soucier de qui que ce soit, qu'il rompt le lien si fort des victimes qui voulaient l'embringuer dans les abysses de l'au-delà.

─ Naruto ? Appela la blonde inquiète en le voyant pâlir graduellement.

Inconsciemment, il avait plongé sa main droite dans sa chevelure dorée. Tête légèrement inclinée vers le bureau, sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide et plus profonde. C'était ce type de crise qui l'envahissait durant la nuit, penser à ce genre de chose en ce début d'après-midi n'était pas une bonne idée. Il se redressa tout en secouant sa tignasse pour chasser ces mauvaises ondes, et se reconcentra sur la chef du village.

─ Je vais bien…

Tsunade serra inconsciemment des poings et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa bouteille de saké au coin de son bureau. Elle en voulait, là maintenant, tout de suite. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, sa boisson alcoolisée l'avait pas mal aidé à tenir moralement. Tout le monde était toujours trop occupé pour parler avec elle de la pluie et du beau temps, sans que cela n'aboutisse à cette foutue guerre qui avait brisé pas mal de personnes. Elle savait que Naruto était à la limite de la dépression, elle aurait pu l'aider si ce pauvre enfant n'avait pas une fierté aussi surdimensionnée que sa poitrine. Elle lui en voulait d'une part d'avoir pris une décision aussi attife, mais comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il avait en tête car il n'était pas le seul. Si son statut n'était pas aussi fondamental, elle se serait surement déjà échappée avec Shizune afin de se ruiner dans les jeux d'argent pour se vider l'esprit. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas cette capacité sensorielle aussi sensible soit-elle, mais le nombre de shinobi qui avaient succombé pendant les opérations médicales n'était pas à négliger. Avoir l'espoir de sauver une vie, se prendre une gifle à chaque fois que l'organe vitale lâchait : voilà ce dont à quoi se résumait les premières journées après la belligérance. D'atroces mutilations, d'horribles amputations, de sanglantes opérations qui ne garantissaient pas à cent pour cent une réussites après la prise en charge. Elle avait tout de même l'habitude puisqu'elle n'était plus dans sa fleur d'âge, mais c'était toujours aussi impressionnant et marquant.

Succombant à la tentation, elle se servit une coupe de saké qu'elle remplit à ras bord avant de poser la bouteille avec force. L'Uzumaki la regarda faire perplexe sans dire un mot.

─ Tu abandonnes ton rêve alors, répondit-elle avec nonchalance avant de boire sa boisson d'une traite pour se resservir juste après.

─ N-non… je… je le mets en parenthèse…

─ « _Parenthèse_ » hein ? Hum ! Tu sais que le conseil n'approuvera pas ta demande, Naruto, affirma l'Hokage en le regardant enfin.

─ C'est pour cela que je suis venu vous voir personnellement. Vous leur direz quand je serai parti.

Il avait pensé absolument à tout. Elle s'attendait à voir un ninja hésitant et peu sûr de soi, mais tout ce qu'elle vit c'est un jeune homme réfléchi qui sollicitait son aide à sa manière, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son village. Secouant vaguement l'alcool de riz entre ses doigts, le regard qu'elle lui accorda fut brusquement loin d'être commode.

─ Tu penses que c'est aussi facile que ça ? Tu es le Jinchuuriki de Konoha au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'aller où bon te semble sans qu'on n'en sache absolument rien ! L'autre fois c'était différent car il y avait Jiraiya avec toi, mais là qui sera-

─ JE serai là pour moi-même ! Je n'ai pas besoin de qui que ce soit ! Je veux juste… je veux faire taire ces voix ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai l'impression que l'oxygène est saturé par les défunts ! Quoi que je fasse, tout revient à la guerre ! A chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, que ce soit la reconstruction de Konoha, ma présence avec les villageois, ce que je mange, tout absolument tout me rappelle cette période cauchemardesque ! Je ne veux plus qu'on me félicite. Je ne veux plus qu'on m'appelle « héros ». Je ne veux plus entendre… _ces gens_… Je veux respirer, _dattebayo_… je veux enfin… _respirer_…

Tsunade posa délicatement sa soucoupe sur son bureau et croisa ses doigts afin de former un poing uni, tout en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

─ Tu reviendras quand ?

─ Quand je serai prêt.

─ Va-t'en. Tu fais beaucoup trop de bruit, j'ai assez chaud comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle en s'emparant d'une pile de papier provenant d'une boite à terre.

Naruto la scruta dans le silence. Elle l'ignorait royalement ce qui ne l'étonna nullement. Un mince étirement de lèvres apparut sur son faciès face à ce comportement. Il lui tourna le dos pour sortir de son bureau.

─ Naruto… Il pivota de trois quarts en entendant son prénom, et attendit qu'elle poursuivre sa tirade. « Tu pars quand ? ».

Il la reconnaissait enfin… l'anxiété dévisageant son beau visage juvénile qui trahissait son âge véritable.

─ Je vous le dirai l'heure venue. Ça ne serait tardé, annonça-t-il avant de continuer sa route, sous les yeux désemparés de celle-ci.

─ N'oubliez pas de lancer la perfusion de morphine dans les chambres huit, quarante-quatre, et soixante !

─ Hai, Haruno-san, répondit avec hâte une infermière avant de s'activer à la tâche.

─ Dites à Ino que je vais à mon rendez-vous, je serai là dans une heure et demie au plus tard ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant de l'établissement en courant.

Quinze fut le nombre d'heures passées dans son travail ce jour-ci. Il était bientôt minuit, les patients étaient majoritairement sous contrôle, et son service finirait dans les coups de deux heures du matin après de rapides observations auprès des cas les plus critiques. Elle aurait pu finir son activité plus tôt si un certain blond ne l'avait pas sollicité en urgence quelques heures plus tôt. Réfléchissant à voix basse en quoi cette rencontre si importante et indispensable l'obligeait à quitter l'hôpital, elle se tut rapidement en sentant l'air frais qui caressait ses cheveux roses. Cette journée particulièrement chaude l'avait pas mal fatiguée dans sa tâche, et bien que cette escapade nocturne soit d'un bien être non négligeable, Sakura aurait nettement préféré rentrer chez elle afin de se reposer. Elle commençait souvent sa permanence en fin d'après-midi pour la finir en pleine nuit, rien de comparable aux heures supplémentaires qu'elle n'avait même plus compté après la guerre. Il lui était même parfois arrivé d'oublier de dormir tant il y avait de chose à faire, de vie à préserver. Désormais tout était bien plus calme, bien plus organisé. Construire une aile de l'hôpital afin d'installer tout le nécessaire indispensable pour favoriser la survie des victimes fut l'une des décisions les plus judicieuses tenue par son mentor. Au début, cela avait été dure car jamais elle n'avait été confrontée à ce genre de situation dramatique. Cependant, bien vite elle était entrée dans le feu de l'action car c'était une shinobi aguerrie qui savait que ses capacités médicinales pouvaient sauver des personnes. L'Hokage le lui avait rappelé souvent d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle voyait son visage se décomposer à la vue de certaines blessures, de certains patients agonisants, de morts qu'elle avait auparavant essayé de guérir mais qui finalement avaient succombé. Ainsi, elle redoublait d'effort avec l'aide d'Ino qu'elle ne remerciera jamais assez pour sa présence qui était promptement devenue essentielle. Elles se soutenaient mutuellement, s'essuyaient les larmes l'une et l'autre, et parlaient autant qu'elles le pouvaient pour essayer d'aller de l'avant. Elle sourit nostalgiquement en pensant à ce qu'elles avaient traversé en si peu de temps… déjà un mois, que les jours passaient vite !

Arrivant sur l'allée dallée où sa team d'autrefois s'était réunie pour la première fois, elle décida de s'assoir sur le banc tout en jetant de rapide coup d'œil de gauche à droite pour guetter l'arrivée de son meilleur ami.

─ Naruto no baka… j'aurais dû prendre tout mon temps pour venir, dit-elle avant de soupirer devant ce manque de galanterie.

─ Désolé du retard, Sakura-chan.

La jeune femme tourna précipitamment sa tête derrière elle, tout en fronçant des sourcils.

─ Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver… ça doit être la fatigue. Bon, Naruto je ne dois pas tarder, alors de quoi tu veux me…

Elle se tut à la seconde où il finit de faire le tour du banc pour se poster devant elle, habillé de sa cape beige où deux bandes rouges trônaient à l'extrémité. Ce ne fut pas l'habit lui-même qui l'électrocuta émotionnellement de la tête au pied, loin de là. Ce paysage, cette allure sûre de soi, cette heure, ce sac à dos bleu marine… une scène de déjà vu voilant ses grands yeux émeraude ouverts d'avantage à cause de la stupeur.

─ S-Sakura-chan ? Appela-t-il surpris en la voyant blêmir à vue d'œil.

Elle baissa sa tête, cachant partiellement une partie de son faciès devenu plus sombre. Elle fut prise de légers tremblements qu'elle essaya de faire cesser en enroulant ses bras autour de son frêle corps.

─ Naruto, susurra-t-elle si bas qu'il l'avait à peine entendu.

─ Hai ?

─ Ne me dis pas que… ne le dis… pas…

Le cœur du blond se serra désagréablement. Sa voix auparavant chaude était devenue aussi froide que de la glace. Ce n'était pas prévu, elle ne devait pas réagir comme ça.

─ Sakura-chan…je vais quitter-

─ Mais pourquoi ?! S'écria-t-elle la voix légèrement cassée, en versant de chaudes larmes. Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous gâchez absolument tout ?!

Elle sanglota tel un enfant, le visage redressé complétement marqué par la peine qu'elle ressentait.

─ Saku-

─ Je m'en fiche Naruto t'as compris ! Incroyable… c'est toujours la même chose !

Elle renifla bruyamment tout en essayant de contenir ses soubresauts.

─ Ecoute je… s'il te plait… je dois partir. Je ne peux plus rester ici, je… je perds la raison !

─ Tu crois être le seul Naruto ?! Tout le monde souffre ici mais se cache derrière un sourire pour essayer de tourner la page ! Que tu sois incapable d'en faire autant ne fait pas de toi une victime privilégiée ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Ta guerre à toi est finie depuis longtemps ! La mienne continue sans cesse depuis lors ! Je me bats pour garder des gens en vie ! Et toi ? Tu t'apitoies sur ton sors et tu voudrais que j'en fasse autant pour toi ?!

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes, ses yeux olivâtres ne quittant pas une seule seconde le blond qui venait d'encaisser ses propos comme une flopée de kunai.

─ Je ne veux pas… que tu t'apitoies… sur mon sort, arriva-t-il difficilement à articuler.

─ A chaque fois… à chaque fois… pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi…dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas parti sans me le dire ! S'exclama-t-elle en déversant un torrent de perles salées. Qu'attendais-tu de moi hein ? Que je te donne ma bénédiction ?! Et bien non je suis contre ! Totalement ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'en fiches… tu as déjà pris ta décision ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que l'abominable pot de colle Haruno Sakura supplie pour que tu restes à ses côtés ?! Où tu vas me faire perdre connaissance comme Sasuke ce jour-là ?! Je suis épuisée… épuisée d'être la seule dans cette…_ team_ ? Il n'y en a plus de toute manière…

Entendre ses sanglots lui déchirait de l'intérieur. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et attrapa sa main gauche grelottante qui reposait sur ses genoux.

─ Je reviendrai, _dattebayo_.

─ Là n'est pas la question ! Quand ? « Quand ? » est la question !

─ J-je… ne sais pas encore… mais je…

─ Dans d'autres circonstances je t'aurais surement laissé sans dire quoi que ce soit. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai… _j'avais_ besoin de toi… moralement, et puis il y a Sasuke qui purge sa peine et dont les visites sont interdites avant six mois… J-j'ai tellement de choses dans la tête que je pouvais partager avec toi même si on se voyait rarement ces temps-ci comme une bonne partie de nos nakama…et toi tu… peu importe.

Elle se détacha de sa prise et se leva en s'aidant du banc comme si elle était prise de courbatures.

─ Sakura-chan…

─ Essaye au moins de donner des signes de vie à Tsunade-sama… je dois y aller, je n'ai pas fini ma permanence, annonça-t-elle soudainement calmée sans le regarder.

Dos à lui, il la vit s'essuyer la figure à l'aide de la manche de sa blouse blanche ouverte, et marcher dans le sens inverse de la sortie nord du village. Il voulait la rattraper, lui dire qu'il était désolé de l'abandonner de la sorte, l'enlacer dans ses bras pour qu'elle cesse d'être peinée car elle avait déjà assez souffert, comme la totalité des Konoha-nin. Toutefois, une telle action le ferait revenir sur sa décision. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas prêt pour réaliser son rêve, il fallait qu'il guérisse de ses blessures dont son démon ne pouvait intervenir. Il fallait qu'il devienne encore plus fort, qu'il cesse d'être perçu comme une simple arme appartenant à un village caché bien que les habitants ne le pensaient plus comme telle. Il reviendrait un jour c'est sûr, car rester aujourd'hui le briserait en très peu de temps. Il était Uzumaki _Namikaze_ Naruto, fière genin de Konoha, héros de la Quatrième Guerre Ninja. Il était encore jeune mais l'expérience qu'il accumulait faisait de lui un homme précoce. Il méritait cette pause pour faire le point dans sa vie, partir était la meilleure solution pour son futur avenir. C'est ainsi qu'il attrapa les extrémités de sa capuche pour la mettre en place, après que la jeune femme disparaisse sous son champ de vision. Il inspira puis expira profondément la brise nocturne, et se mit à marcher lentement à l'opposé de celle-ci.

─ Pardonne moi, Sakura-chan…

Une silhouette apparue devant les portes à battant de la salle. Un homme à la carrure large et trempé par les intempéries entra dans le bar l'air essoufflé. Son crâne dégarni laissait toutefois une chevelure longue noirâtre reposer sur son dos interminable tant il possédait une taille hors norme. Il portait un yukata marron très loin d'être neuve à cause des nombreuses tâches d'herbe, de terre, et même de sang séché. Son regard déjà sombre était souligné par du noir tout autour. L'absence de son bandeau signifiant l'appartenance à un village et ses rares dents encore présentes dans sa bouche, montraient les caractéristiques typiques des brigands qu'il rencontrait dans les bars qu'il côtoyait parfois, absence d'échoppe conviviale obligeait. La petite fortune que lui avait remis l'Hokage et sa propre cagnotte jalousement gardée diminuaient à mesure que le temps filait, dormir dans une auberge était devenu presque un luxe pour celui-ci. Il arrivait tout de même à se nourrir, et il ne pouvait nier le fait que s'alimenter dans les bars mal fréquentés était beaucoup plus économique. Personne ne lui adressant la parole, cape cachant toujours trois quarts de son visage, il se postait souvent au dernier tabouret sur le comptoir loin de toute agitation. Les gens étaient souvent bruyants et bagarreurs, mais tout ça ne le dérangeait pas pour autant. Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'il avait quitté son village natal, et il ne trouvait pas son périple aussi décompressant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La plus part des conversations que les gens tenaient à voix vif avait pour principal thème la guerre… comment avait-il pu croire que cela s'arrêterait hors des limites de son territoire ? Souvent il s'agissait de ninjas ou de simples orateurs qui contaient histoire sur histoire, déformant certains moments clés à cause du bouche à oreille, hypnotisant des badauds tout ouïe bloqués temporairement dans l'espace-temps. Il avait même entendu une fois que la réincarnation de son père avait combattu Madara, fusionnant pendant un court moment avec son Bijuu, utilisant son corps comme réceptacle pour pouvoir sauver le monde ninja. _Vraiment surprenant…_

Autres que les bandits et les ivrognes, il lui arrivait de temps à autre de croiser des escouades de shinobi qui prenaient une pause après une mission. Leurs conversations à voix basse l'empêchaient de savoir de quoi ils parlaient exactement, mais ces visages paniqués trahissaient souvent leur béatitude devant l'assemblé. D'ailleurs ce bar accueillait pas mal d'hommes -principalement- car il servait de carrefour entre les pays en bordure de mer et les pays plus centrés sur le continent. Il se trouvait à la limite du Pays du Feu, implanté sur la Vallée Sans Nom qui n'avait à proprement parlé aucune appartenance territoriale. C'était une route neutre souvent empruntée par les marchands, une aubaine capitale pour les malfrats qui ne vivaient que pour la débauche. Il y était depuis sept jours maintenant, hésitant encore sur l'itinéraire qu'il allait prendre. Aller dans un pays pour finir dans le village d'un Kage lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit. Il savait pertinemment qu'aucun d'entre eux n'oserait lui fermer la porte au nez après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il refusait de s'abaisser à une telle facilité. Il cherchait quelque chose d'intéressant, d'enrichissant mentalement, pas un remake de son village avec différents habitants. Il avait besoin d'adrénaline pour lui changer les esprits... et d'argent.

─ Eh Ikuto ! Sers-moi un verre ! Cette pluie est infernale !

─ Pas la peine de crier comme ça, Bongo, répondit le vieil homme en le fixant méchamment.

Cheveux noirs mélangés aux blancs de la vieillesse, le propriétaire posa rudement la soucoupe qu'il essuyait près de l'homme encore debout, avant de s'emparer d'une bouteille alcoolisé.

─ Tu crois vraiment que ça va me suffire ?! Pose la bouteille ! Hurla-t-il à son égard avant de balayer de la main le récipient.

─ Tu n'as pas payé tes dettes, je ne te donne pas la bouteille.

─ Pose la bouteille vieil homme si tu tiens à la vie ! Tout de suite !

Scénario typique joué et rejoué sans cesse à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre d'endroit. Des ardoises interminables pour des individus qui réclamaient toujours l'extension de celle-ci un barman bien trop faiblard pour oser s'affirmer devant des carrures qui n'avaient surement aucune compétence remarquable si ce n'était leur voix portante et imposante. Souvent l'envie d'intervenir le possédait, mais il se rappelait à chaque fois qu'il était juste un pauvre homme introverti qui ne cherchait pas les histoires. Heureusement pour lui, ce type d'altercation prenait fin rapidement lorsque l'un des opposants cédait à la pression. Il n'avait jamais vu une situation mal tournée… pas encore. L'homme derrière le comptoir ouvrit d'avantage ses petits yeux cachés par ses sourcils retombant, et ferma d'un geste sec la bouteille de saké.

─ Non c'est non ! Plus de crédit pour toi Bongo !

─ Ikuto ! Je vais m'énerver ! S'égosilla-t-il si fort que toute l'assemblée se tourna vers les deux protagonistes. Donne-moi ce saké !

─ MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER!

Un silence incommodant plana dans la salle si bruyante auparavant. Ledit Bongo se tourna d'une lenteur significative vers la voix qui avait osé l'interrompre dans ses affaires. La rage s'empara graduellement de son être, le faisant haleter, en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une stupide femme perdue dans ce beau monde. Assise sur une chaise dos à lui, elle jouait sur un plateau de Shōgi avec un jeune homme dans la même position qu'elle. Ordonnant non seulement avec audace de se taire, elle avait eu aussi le culot de ne même pas soutenir son regard, l'ignorant comme un pauvre scélérat. Lui Himari Bongo, l'un des brigands les plus connus de la Vallée Sans Nom, le fort et monstrueux ex-ninja qui faisait trembler l'assistance en ce moment même. Contrairement à ce que l'on put croire, il ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'élancer vers elle à toute vitesse tel un taureau, katana dégainé en main qu'il voulait abattre brutalement sur son crâne recouvert d'une tignasse brillant aux reflets de la lampe au-dessus de sa tête. Il était rapide certes, mais même un sourd l'aurait entendu arriver.

Plus les millisecondes filèrent, plus l'envie de le stopper le prit aux tripes. Elle allait mourir bêtement, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un autre défunt sur sa conscience.

Lorsque la lame de son arme s'entrechoqua à un kunai, la brute releva enfin les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de la personne qui le tenait. Il ne vit malheureusement pas son visage à cause de sa cape, mais cet affront le mit complétement hors de lui. Un duel de force s'entama sans que Naruto ne flanche d'un centimètre. Son adversaire usait de sa puissance à tel point que ses membres en tremblaient frénétiquement.

─ Hey ! Mais ?! S'écria la jeune femme en scrutant de travers le blond à sa gauche.

Concentré sur la carrure de son opposant, ce n'est qu'en entendant de nouveau sa voix que l'Uzumaki posa ses orbes bleus sur celle-ci. La première chose qu'il le surprit fut ses yeux. Ils étaient presque transparents, pas blancs comme ceux des Hyuuga, mais _transparents_… c'était le mot exact. Ses yeux étaient plus clairs que le gris, comme une personne inachevée à la naissance au niveau du regard. Ils étaient grands et ronds, embellis par de longs cils qui se recourbaient. Ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé retombaient dans une longue tresse si grande qu'elle touchait le sol dans cette position assise. Elle avait une espèce de fourrure qui faisait office de bandeau frontal, laissant échapper quelques mèches fines de sa natte collée. Son teint mat aurait pu lui rappeler ceux de Kumo si seulement ces yeux si perçants ne le dévisageaient pas avec colère. N'avait-elle pas compris qu'elle était sur le point d'être coupée en deux ?

Sans attendre la réponse de l'hôte de Kyubi qui retenait toujours Bongo sans vraiment utiliser ses capacités physiques, la jeune femme se leva prestement en fixant l'homme assis en face d'elle. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux dorés l'air ahuri en la voyant prendre de l'élan avec son bras droit désormais plié, recouvrant la moitié de sa mâchoire.

Se trouvant sitôt à quelques centimètres de son visage, le blond put apercevoir de minces filets de chakra émanant de ses doigts fins qui compressèrent une chose invisible dans l'atmosphère. Avant que son poing se ferme, il put discerner en une fraction de seconde une petite tornade concentrée d'une quantité colossale d'énergie.

Dépliant son membre tout en fléchissant des genoux, elle pivota légèrement pour diriger son poing en pleine vitesse sur le colosse qui la regardait faire impuissant. Il la reconnut la seconde d'après en voyant cette queue de singe marron encerclant sa fine taille au niveau du bas de sa poitrine, et _ce_ kimono noir aux bordures blanches en soie. Il s'était visiblement attaqué à la mauvaise personne, et ce coup puissant qu'allait rencontrer son faciès dans très peu de temps ne pouvait qu'affirmer cette erreur monumentale.

─ Rika !

Elle se stoppa à moins de dix centimètres du brigand -qui n'exerçait même plus une quelconque force sur son katana- faisant soulever une bourrasque venue de nulle part dans le bar. Lançant un regard interrogateur à son accompagnateur, elle marmonna dans sa barbe, porta à ses lèvres son poing toujours solidement scellé, et fit une chose qui laissa Naruto pantois : elle aspira tout son chakra et l'avala.

─ Heureusement que tu es là Kunio ! S'exclama le pauvre vieil homme à la limite de la syncope. Sortez de mon bar ! Je n'ai pas l'argent ni la force de reconstruire toutes vos bêtises !

─ Jiji ! T'es cinglé aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-elle sans même porter une quelconque attention aux deux hommes qui étaient restés dans la même position. On s'en va Kunio ?

Elle contourna le flot de spectateurs et l'attendit sous le pas de la porte sans dire un mot. Son compagnon assez jeune -devant toutefois surpasser de quelques années l'Uzumaki- croisa les yeux azurs de celui-ci, et laissa un fin rictus s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Il suivit de près la jeune femme, passant une main dans ses cheveux court couleur bleu foncé l'air coupable que l'ambiance soit devenu aussi irrespirable.

─ Je disais donc avant que l'autre attardé me coupe que tu n'étais qu'un tricheur ! Qui t'a dit qu'on pouvait poser une telle pièce au Shōgi ? La dernière fois, pareille… je t'avais dit que…

La suite ne fut pas audible car la respiration enragée de Bongo l'en empêcha. Il perdait tout contrôle de son corps tant il était dominé par la colère. Il fit volte-face laissant Naruto en retrait, et courut à toute vitesse vers l'homme et la jeune femme qui marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre en discutant toujours de ce fameux problème.

─ Mourrez Nokizaru ! S'exclama-t-il tranchant en biais le duo à l'aide de son katana.

Etrangement, au lieu de satisfaire sa soif de vengeance en étant aspergé de leur propre sang, tout ce que l'homme perçut fut une brume épaisse colorée qui se diffusait lentement dans l'air. Après quelques secondes de silence où l'effarement était lisible sur son visage, il entendit des murmures au loin appartenant identiquement à ceux dont il voulait ôter la vie.

Examinant la scène sous le porche à l'abri de l'averse, Naruto fut surpris de voir des shinobi maitrisant la technique de la brume avec cette aisance dans les parages. Sortant de ses pensées, il observa l'homme s'équiper de plusieurs kunai qu'il lança à l'adresse des deux personnes qui continuaient leur débat tranquillement. Cette ignorance le rendait complétement fou. _Ils_ n'avaient pas le droit. Ce n'était pas_ n'importe qui_. Mais au fond de lui il savait que cette attaque était inutile et inefficace, il perdait ses moyens… mais il voulait juste qu'ils disparaissent.

Lorsque Kunio vit arriver ce nouvel assaut, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard exaspéré à l'individu avant qu'il ne s'empare de l'un d'entre eux à la volée. A cause de la pluie, le ninja de Konoha ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il se passa, mais ce renvoie de kunai eut raison de Bongo qui s'effondra lentement sur le sol dans un râle d'agonie. Un kunai tuant une personne en un coup ? Curieusement rare…

Il s'avança d'un pas lambin vers la masse phénoménale au sol et ouvrit ses yeux marins l'air abasourdis : le colosse avait porté ses mains à sa poitrine où était planté un kunai… gelé. Sur toute la surface de son buste se trouvait une épaisse couche de glace dont même ses mains étaient désormais prisonnières. Son souffle chaud s'était promptement ralenti, refroidi, pour enfin disparaitre à tout jamais. Il n'avait absolument rien compris.

─ Qu'est-ce que…

─ Vous là-bas ! Qui va ramasser le cadavre ! Hurla le propriétaire en sortant précipitamment du local. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos règlements de compte ! Qui va me rembourser sa dette bande de bons à rien !

─ Hein ? Quoi ? Fut la réponse qu'il obtint, sa voix douce et innocente s'étalant dans un écho aux alentours.

─ Rika-chan !

─ Tenez ! S'écria son camarade en jetant une bourse qu'il réceptionna sans problème.

─ Sans rancune jiji ! Ajoute-t-elle en faisant un bref signe de main.

─ Allez au diable… dit-il en étant hâtivement prisé par le comptage de la somme qui lui avait été remis.

─ Ossan ? Qui sont ces gens ?

Un voile de mépris recouvra son visage plissé. Il ficela sa bourse d'un geste tout en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

─ Un groupe d'empotés.

Il ne put refouler un sourire en entendant ses paroles. Il lui tendit la somme d'argent qui lui devait, et se précipita dans la direction où leurs deux silhouettes s'étaient confondues avec le temps maussade. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le chemin débaucha dans une petite auberge d'onsen un peu plus en retrait de l'agitation qui régnait dans la zone commerciale de la Vallée Sans Nom. Il y pénétra, faisant tintiller les carillons au-dessus de sa tête, et salua la petite réceptionniste à l'âge avancé de la tête.

─ Konbanwa jeune homme. Que puis-je pour vous ?

─ Je voudrais savoir… si vous aviez vu une jeune femme aux yeux très clairs à la chevelure blanche, accompagnée d'un homme assez grand… des cheveux bleus... Les deux portaient une sorte de kimono noir et blanc…

─ Mmh… j'ai peut-être des clients correspondant à votre demande, mais toute violence est réprimandée sévèrement ici, répondit-elle en fronçant ses fins sourcils gris.

─ Non non ! Je vous rassure… je veux juste leur parler, dit-il en la voyant le regarder sceptiquement. Ok, je vais prendre une chambre.

Après cette annonce, son visage serré se détendit, laissant un magnifique sourire ornée son visage ridé. Quelques formalités réglées, elle l'accompagna devant sa chambre et fit glisser la porte en papier de riz en l'invitant à entrer.

─ Vu l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent surement être dans les sources chaudes, déclara –t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

─ Déjà ?!

─ Il n'y en a pas là où ils habitent, ils me l'ont dit, ajoute-t-elle en gloussant avant de se retirer. A plus tard Uzumaki-san.

Seul dans sa chambre spacieuse beige et orangé, il posa son sac sur la table basse en bois et enleva sa cape pour la poser sur le porte manteau. La pluie l'avait complétement trempé, un bon bain ne serait dans tous les cas pas une mauvaise idée. Il se déshabilla dans la salle de bain, se lava rapidement pour des raisons hygiéniques, s'équipa d'un kimono bleu -imprimé de toutes sortes de motifs- mit à sa disposition, et rejoignit l'onsen qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de sa chambre. Coulissant la porte qui menait au jardin, il entendit des bribes de conversation dont il ignorait les propriétaires à cause de la vapeur d'eau qui lui brouillait la vue. Il s'enfonça d'avantage dans l'espace, son poids lourd faisant craquer le parquet ciré. Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur des énormes rochers qui encerclaient la source chaude, il put enfin apercevoir ledit Kunio, dos collé contre la paroi en bambou au fond du paysage. Un autre individu tout à sa gauche était assis au sec près de la bordure, tête posée contre ses genoux retroussés. Ses cheveux châtains étaient éparpillés sur son corps pâle et mince qu'il encerclait avec ses fins bras. Il n'y avait personne d'autre mis à part eux. Ne sachant pas vraiment quel comportement adopté, Naruto décida d'entrer dans la source nu, serviette attachée autour de sa taille. Au contact de l'eau chaude son corps frémit, tous ses muscles se détendirent, et ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément. La violente averse avait fait place à quelques rares gouttes de pluie s'étalant sur la surface dans des vaguelettes. Il s'était ruiné certes mais la température était parfaite, tout était parfait.

─ Il est bon ce bain hein ? Entendit-il ce qui lui fit ouvrir aussitôt les yeux.

C'était le shinobi qui avait tué Bongo.

─ Hum oui… excellent.

─ Pourquoi nous avoir suivi ? Questionna-t-il si soudainement que la blond fut obligé de le regarder.

─ Je ne vous… ai pas suivi…

─ Ahah ! Tu nous fais trop d'honneur, beaucoup trop…

─ C-comment ça ?

─ Tu parles avec qui Kunio ? Déclara une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la paroi en bambou.

─ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

─ Pff…

─ Ne la calcule pas… elle est insupportable aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il en s'étirant. Alors que veux-tu savoir ?

Il l'avait complétement pris au dépourvu. Tout le plan qu'il avait établi dans sa tête pour amener le sujet s'était envolé jusqu'à la dernière particule. Il soupira de frustration et fixa le jeune homme qui attendait patiemment en souriant.

─ Qui êtes-vous ?

─ Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas sorti de ton village ? Tout le monde nous connait… Nous sommes les Nokizaru.

─ Les « Nokizaru » ? Répéta-t-il.

─ Hai… nous sommes une organisation de shinobi qui traque des shinobi inscris dans le Bingo Book. Nous effectuons des missions pour des villages cachés aussi.

─ Des villages cachés qui n'ont pas de puissance militaire relevable ?

─ Pas forcément… tu sais les affaires diplomatiques sont parfois très délicates. Par exemple, certains dirigeants veulent récupérer quelque chose qui leur appartienne, qui leur ont été volée, destitués etc… et pour éviter tout malentendu politique qui pourrait provoquer un conflit martial quelconque, ils préfèrent se servir d'intermédiaires qui agissent indirectement, car la simple présence de shinobi d'un village dans un autre peut être perçu comme un assaut, or ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

─ Vous êtes donc ces intermédiaires, supposa-t-il sous son acquiescement.

─ Nous sommes évidemment rémunérés en fonction de la difficulté de la mission. Il peut arriver qu'on en refuse certaines jugées trop dangereuses, risquées…

─ Vous n'avez jamais eu de représailles dans votre village ?

─ Avant toute chose nous ne sommes pas un village… Nous sommes un groupe, ou un clan avec plus d'une centaine de membres. Dans notre quartier général, tous sont des shinobi expérimentés qui sont au minimum classés en rang B. Nous n'avons pas de civile ce qui enlève un poids considérable sur la cohésion sociétale. Nous pouvons tous nous battre, nous protéger les uns et autres. Ensuite, c'est arrivé une seule fois à ma connaissance... Comme je te l'ai dit, le fait qu'on traque des criminels recherchés par le Monde Shinobi impose une « pseudo protection » non négligeable, même s'il est clair qu'ils n'enverront jamais d'armé pour nous soutenir vu que nous sommes indépendants… Puis dans d'autres cas, il est dur de nous faire accuser quand on n'a pas de preuves !

Il ria de bon cœur seul et se racla la gorge pour se redonner un air sérieux.

─ Dis-moi… quel est le jutsu que tu as utilisé contre ce type tout à l'heure ?

─ Je ne peux parler de ce genre de chose à un inconnu tout de même… un peu de respect, affirme-t-il dans un éclat. D'ailleurs… pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?

C'était exactement la question qu'il se posait en ce moment même, et il ignorait totalement la réponse. Il avait juste été inconsciemment attiré par la seule source d'action trépidante qui lui était donné de voir depuis son départ de Konoha.

─ Je ne sais pas… je trouvais ça impressionnant.

Kunio resta interdit devant ses révélations. Il immergea sa tête dans l'eau, émettant des bulles à la surface avant d'en ressortir tout trempé. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur son teint halé, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son coéquipier qui le fixait de ses yeux roses brillants, sourit, et reporta son regard sur le blond.

─ Dis, ça te dirait de faire partie de l'organisation ?

─ M-moi ?

─ Non le type d'en face…

─ Ah…

Kunio aplatit sa paume de main sur son faciès l'air dépassé.

─ Pas lui ! C'est déjà un membre à part entière ! Je parle de toi idiot…

─ Mais… je ne sais pas si-

─ T'as besoin d'argent non ? Questionna-t-il en le voyant opiner de la tête. Bah travaille dans l'organisation et tu seras rémunéré. Un peu d'effectif en plus ne nous fera pas de mal vu le nombre qu'on est…

─ Il n'y a pas un test ou un truc dans le genre ? Comment peux-tu-

─ Bien sûr qu'il y a un test ! On verra ça demain matin, déclara l'homme aux cheveux bleus en sortant de la source chaude. Rendez-vous devant l'auberge. On garde la surprise… essaye de bien dormir ! On bouge Noboru, je suis en train de fondre…

Son camarade le suivit dans sa démarche calmement, laissant un Naruto encore médusé que cet entretient se soit passé aussi vite. En pleine réflexion, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le bassin à hauteur de sa mâchoire. Rejoindre une organisation de shinobi qui traquent des shinobi… intéressant. Ce n'était pas un village, il n'avait donc pas une quelconque obligation nationale qui l'empêcherait de partir un jour pour regagner Konoha. Il allait pouvoir s'entrainer et tester de nouveaux justsu en mission, se faire de l'argent et vivre indépendamment. Ce n'était pas un bon plan, c'était un plan parfait. Il remercia intérieurement sa curiosité assoiffée d'action qui allait lui faire vivre de nouvelles expériences, avec de nouvelles personnes.

Ses mains formant une vasque remplie d'eau remontèrent à la surface. Il fixa l'eau claire qui s'évaporait dans un nuage blanchâtre dansant, et aperçut en fixant de plus en plus intensément une forme qui ne collait pas avec le ciel obscur. Il releva lentement la tête et émit un cri de stupéfaction en voyant la jeune femme de tout à l'heure qui s'était agrippée à la paroi en bambou. Prise en flagrant délit, elle lâcha prise après avoir glissée et tomba lourdement dans la source. Un « splash » violent perça le silence environnant. Cœur battant anormalement, Naruto se leva et colla son oreille sur la cloison qui les séparait. Etait-elle blessée ?

─ J-je vais bien…

Le blond décida de ne pas lui répondre. Il ne savait s'il devait se sentir soulagé de cette nouvelle, ou offensé d'être victime de voyeurisme. « Je suis désolée…je ne te regardais pas hein ! J'écoutais le blabla de Kunio…puis… enfin garde le secret ! » Ajoute-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'entende s'agiter dans l'eau. « Hey! Pour sceller notre pacte je vais te dire un secret… demain ce sera une épreuve de force. Tu devras tous nous battre. ».

─ Vous battre ? Répéta-t-il incrédule.

─ Tu réagis enfin ! Oui… Kunio, Noboru et moi. Donc si Kunio te dit de bien dormir ce n'est pas pour rien…

─ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, affirme-t-il dans un sourire.

─ Oh crois-moi que je ne m'inquiète pas… Bon je te laisse, mon corps devient tout fripé !

C'est ainsi qu'il discerna le glissement d'une porte qui se referma peu après. Les chants nocturnes des grillons commencèrent doucement à faire leur apparition. Toujours debout, il entendit son ventre crier famine, signalant qu'il était temps pour lui de chercher à se restaurer. Il quitta l'onsen avec réticence sachant pertinemment que la brise allait taper dans sa nudité, et retourna dans la chaleur de sa chambre avec rapidité.

Les rayons de soleil matinaux pénétrèrent le petit salon grâce aux baies vitrés coulissantes. Ils éclairèrent et réchauffèrent l'endroit, mais surtout contrastèrent avec le temps morose de la veille. Aveuglé par une chose luisante non -identifiée, Naruto ouvrit un œil après l'autre et posa ceux-ci sur cette source. Il s'agissait de son bandeau frontal de La Feuille qu'il avait retiré avant de faire sa toilette, reflétant démesurément l'astre solaire. Il l'avait toujours porté depuis son départ, sachant pertinemment que sa longue cape et le contrôle de son chakra lui permettaient de se fondre dans la masse. Cependant, le mettre aujourd'hui brulerait sa couverture car son combat risquait fortement d'être mouvementé.

Il se leva en s'étirant bruyamment, plia son futon du mieux qu'il pouvait, et rangea ses affaires éparpillés sur le sol. Il garda son bandeau en main en souriant nostalgiquement, et le plaça dans son sac au dos avant de le fermer. Aujourd'hui il, il n'était pas _« Le Héros de Konoha_ ». Aujourd'hui il était un simple individu voulant rejoindre une organisation, rien de plus. Il mit sa cape en place, ébouriffa ses cheveux doré en guise de coiffure, et sortit de sa chambre.

Posant un pied après l'autre sur l'allée dallée de l'auberge, ce fut des esclaffements peu discrets qui attirèrent son attention Arrivé à la hauteur de la porte en bois massive -scellant la muraille en brique qui encerclait les lieux-, il vit le groupe de coéquipiers qui semblait attendre son arrivée.

─ T'es en retard ! S'écria la Nokizaru.

─ Désolé, je faisais mes bagages.

─ Peu importe, allons-y, annonça Kunio en prenant la tête de la file.

A l'écart de la conversation que tenaient une Rika très enthousiaste et un Noboru pas très réceptive, le regard du blond divagua sur leur uniforme : un kimono sombre assez court, des jambes habillées d'un pantalon souple, et une queue de singe entourant leur silhouette, stricte minimum. Pas de pochettes pour les armes ninja, pas de katana, rien. Pour Kunio, le jeune homme se disait que c'était peut-être compréhensible avec un tel pouvoir. En ce qui concerne la jeune femme, il se demandait en quoi le sien était si dévastateur pour qu'elle soit stoppée dans son élan. Et pour finir le dernier, dont il n'avait pas d'avis pour l'instant, si ce n'était qu'il détenait une apparence maladive et fragile. Mise à part ces questions qui envahirent son cerveau -organisant les informations capitales avant le combat-, ses yeux furent rapidement attirés par la longue natte de Rika s'affinant jusqu'à ses chevilles, dansant de droite à gauche en faisant virevolter deux petites boules de cristal qui l'empêchait de se défaire. _C'était bien trop long_.

« Elle doit surement être désavantagée par ça en combat. » se disait-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

─ Bon je crois que ça ira ici, annonça le jeune shinobi aux cheveux bleus en s'arrêtant sur un terrain vague verdoyant, entouré d'arbres.

─ C'est bien, on pourra couper par là pour rentrer, explique-t-elle en pointant du doigt une direction indiquant le sud.

─ Exact. J'ai repéré ça en venant ahah.

─ T'es prêt euh… c'est quoi ton nom en fait ? Questionna-t-elle en levant ses sourcils dans un scepticisme.

Depuis le temps qu'ils avaient sympathisé, c'était l'une des choses qui leur était tout simplement passée au-dessus de leur tête. Néanmoins, cet anonymat n'avait pas déplu Naruto qui ne désirait pas encore révéler son identité. Il savait indubitablement qu'ils étaient loin de devenir hystériques comme la plus part des villageois qui le reconnaissait. Pourtant, il y avait ce sentiment en lui qui exigeait de passer inaperçu, postuler à leur stupide examen de sélection comme un aspirant lambda. Il ne voulait pas se faire _pistonner_, ou être accueilli à bras ouvert « sous prétexte que… ». Il voulait tester leur capacité physique de lui-même. Il voulait voir les jutsu de Kunio, il voulait se battre avec cette fille, il voulait de l'action.

─ Je… je m'appelle-

─ Franchement je ne te cache pas qu'on n'en a un peu rien à faire… Si tu réussis, tu prendras la peine de te présenter. Pour l'instant, t'es juste un type qui veut intégrer notre groupe. Prouve-le en nous battant nous trois, et tu seras un membre à part entière.

Le blond le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus sans rien dire. Cela le satisfaisait. Il acquiesça sous son contentement, avant qu'il ne poursuive ses consignes. « On est trois contre un. C'est lâche, faible, blablabla. Oui ça l'est, mais nous ne sommes pas des shinobi comme les autres. Un shinobi de l'organisation peut en tuer jusqu'à cent en retour. Toutefois… l'exercice est simple en ce qui te concerne. Tu vois cette queue ? ».

─ Oui ? Répliqua-t-il en baissant sa tête en direction de ses hanches.

─ Une des trois est vraie, les autres disparaitront au contact de ta main. Nous sommes trois. Tu choisis l'un d'entre nous pour commencer, le suivant viendra une minute et demie après, et le troisième aussi. C'est très court car nous sommes à labours !

─ Oyabun va nous tuer… dit ledit Noboru d'une intonation grave qui trahissait son visage juvénile sans émotion.

─ Ca va aller, ça va aller ! S'il réussit l'épreuve on jettera la faute sur lui ! Et comme il est nouveau _il_ ne dira rien !

─ Mais ce n'est pas correct ! De toute façon rien n'est encore joué… Mais je vais réussir _dattebayo_…

─ Si tu le dis… alors ? Qui ?

─ Toi.

Le rictus qui naquit sur le visage de l'homme aux yeux clairs reflétait l'honneur d'avoir été choisi, et l'excitation de pouvoir se mesurer à lui en premier. La décision qu'il eut prise était si évidente, si prévisible que cela ne le surpris guère. Depuis la vieille Kunio le sentait… cette envie de combattre émanant de son corps athlétique.

─ C'est d'accord. Rika tu sais toujours compter ou faut que j'appelle Shii-chan ?

─ Ferme-la.

Toute la gente masculine se tourna vers celle-ci qui par son ton cinglant avait jeté un froid. Elle plissa ses yeux et fit une grimace en tirant la langue. Naruto se tourna vers son homologue principal pour essayer de se reconcentrer.

─ Donc si j'attrape ta queue de singe –s'avérant être la bonne- c'est fini ?

─ Exact.

─ D'accord, affirma-t-il avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumé blanchâtre.

─ Huh ? _Kage Bunshin_ ? Dit la jeune femme en cherchant du regard la personne concernée.

─ Je suis là.

Tous le virent debout sur un arbre, bras croisé, yeux jaunâtres barrés d'un trait noir, le pourtour accentué par un orange blême. Il sourit légèrement et redescendit, laissant un espace de sécurité de quelques mètres.

─ Hum… intéressant. On y va ? Demanda Kunio en faisant signe aux autres de reculer.

─ Allons-y.

Le jeune Nokizaru démarra au quart de tour dans la zone végétale plus dense. Il grimpa dans un arbre tel un vrai primate et se mit à sauter de branche en branche avec légèreté. Naruto le suivait de près dans sa course. Il le regardait impressionné par sa manière si exceptionnelle de s'envoler en l'air en se rattrapant parfois par les mains, s'élançant de nouveau telle une balançoire, faisant des saltos en lévitation avant de poser pieds.

─ Tu suis ?! S'écria-t-il sans se retourner.

─ J'arrive ! Répliqua-t-il en accélérant le pas.

Au moment où la distance désormais amoindrie pouvait lui permettre de préparer un coup puissant bien placé, il vit son adversaire soudainement déraper pour lancer une dizaine de kunai gelé qu'il ne put éviter. Son clone disparut.

Recevant les informations, le _vrai_ Naruto comprit qu'au contact de ses armes, la glace se propageait tel un virus : de l'intérieur si ceux-ci arrivèrent à transpercer la peau, et/ou de l'extérieur à partir du moment où un vêtement –par exemple- retenait l'arme. Il interprétait mieux la mort de Bongo. Ce type était très dangereux. Il avait sacrifié un clone mais c'était pour la bonne cause, il ne le regrettait pas.

─ Encore un ? Allez sort de ta cachette ce n'est pas drô…

Lorsqu'il sentit bien trop tard l'aura bestiale derrière lui, il ne put qu'encaisser ce puissant coup de poings qui l'envoya droit sur le sol.

Fière du succès de son attaque, ce sentiment se rebiffa à l'instant où le corps de Kunio se brisa en plusieurs éclats de glace au contact terrestre. Naruto ne put qu'admettre l'efficacité de son _Ninjustsu_ qui était tout de même hors norme. Flairant la présence du Bleu, il virevolta sur place et para multiple kunai givrés sans grande difficulté. Il s'élança alors vers celui-ci, et administra un coup de pied offensif sur son flanc gauche.

Le Nokizaru ne flancha pas, restant stoïque comme si cette attaque n'était que bénigne. Il l'observa cet air outré que le jeune ninja blond arborait, avant que cet expression ne se transforme rapidement en grimace. Ca faisait mal, de taper dans un bloc glacé. Il lui attrapa la jambe encore en lévitation, et ainsi sans invocation, commença à geler son membre.

L'Uzumaki se débattit avec ferveur pour se libérer de son emprise, ce qu'il réussit avec l'aide de son clone grâce à un _rasengan_. Pris au dépourvu, Kunio s'écarta avec précipitation mais fut tout de même touché par des projectiles volants dans l'explosion. Un fin filet de sang naquit au niveau de sa tempe. Il recula d'une dizaine de mètres et se réfugia dans les arbres sans le quitter des yeux.

─ Aie… c'est froid ! S'écria Naruto assis à terre en frictionnant sa jambe pour la réchauffer.

─ N'est-ce pas ? Fut la réponse de son vis-à-vis d'un air hautain.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, l'homme de Konoha se releva assez vite. En temps normal, un ninja lambda ne mettait pas moins de cinq minutes pour trouver –possiblement- une solution avant l'amputation radicale. Un membre gelé ne faisait pas long feu si le sang ne circulait plus la zone concernée. Mais _lui_, c'était autre chose. _Lui_ avait une source de chaleur incontestable qui le rendait hermétique à cela. Il se mit en garde en voyant cette détermination soudaine posséder ses yeux jaunes.

─ Tu n'as pas la queue, Kunio…

─ Hein ? Comment ça ? Dit-il surpris par de telles révélations. Arrête de bavasser et viens !

─ Il a raison, c'est moi qui l'ai ! S'exclama Rika en atterrissant devant le blond. Il est temps que je fasse mon entrée ! Montre-moi ce que t'as, étranger !

─ Rika pourquoi tu dis ça ? Déclara le jeune homme en fronçant des sourcils. Maintenant, je vais devoir protéger tes fesses…

─ Je le savais Kunio, j'ai été bête de te choisir en premier. C'était évident que c'était elle qui l'avait…

─ Ouais ! C'était évident… affirma la femme aux cheveux blancs.

─ Tout le monde te choisit en premier car tu es « censé » être le plus fort du groupe, du coup on se fatigue en te combattant avant qu'elle fasse son entrée-

─ Blablabla, battons-nous ! S'égosilla-t-elle en chargeant à toute allure. Dans trois minutes, c'est fini !

Il réceptionna son poing dans sa main ce qui lui arracha tout de même un fugace râle de douleur. Il recula d'une bonne distance pour remettre ses idées en place et possiblement réfléchir à une bonne tactique efficace, lorsque celle-ci revint au galop. Il para avec difficulté ses attaques simples mais puissantes à tel point qu'à chaque entrechoque, une bourrasque violente balayait le paysage, lui brouillant la vue occasionnellement. Son affinité était le vent, c'était incontestable. Elle fusionnait avec son élément, le maitrisait à la perfection. Tout son corps bougeait avec souplesse et agilité, même son kimono ne semblait épargné. Elle paraissait aussi légère qu'une plume, mais ses coups étaient aussi pesants qu'une quantité astronomique de plomb.

Son attention prisée pour éviter d'être envoyé au tapis eut raison de lui. Au moment où il se retourna après avoir senti cette présence devenant peu à peu familière, il fut projeté en l'air par le coup de pied dur et froid de Kunio, et reçut une nouvelle fois ses lancés de kunai qui détruisirent son clone de l'ombre.

─ Tsss petit joueur… annonça le Nokizaru en souriant. Rika ! Attention !

Un éclat bleu apparut sur ses orbes transparents remplis de stupeur, les coloriant temporairement lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête. Puis avec diligence et anticipation, elle posa son poing sur ses lèvres en formant un entonnoir, et aspira le _rasengan_ de Naruto qui voyait son attaque diminuer à vue d'œil. Ses joues rougies se gonflèrent jusqu'à la disparition totale du justu.

─ C-comment c'est… bégaya-t-il en titubant en arrière.

Elle l'avala goulument cette nouvelle source de chakra, heureuse de son effet surprise sur son adversaire. Soudain, au fil de l'écoulement des secondes, une douleur atroce la prit dans son abdomen. Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, mains posées sur son ventre et dos courbé.

─ Oh ! Oh Kunio ! Ça brûle ! C'est brûlant ! Arh ! Aide-moi j'en peux plus ! Mon estomac est en feu ! Kunio !

─ Quoi encore ? Comment ça, « ça brûle » ? Demanda le Nokizaru en la voyant sauter sur place tout en ventilant sa bouche. Attends, je vais souffler.

Le blond observait la scène pantois, mais surtout vexé qu'ils profitent de ce temps relativement court pour régler leur « problème ». Il s'élança alors avec deux clones, _rasen-shuriken_ en main, espérant en envoyer au moins un au tapis. Ils semblaient bien trop occupés dans leur affaire pour le voir arriver à cette vitesse, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Au contact du corps de Kunio, la silhouette de ce dernier disparut dans une brume épaisse colorée semblable à celle du combat d'hier. Pour ne pas gâcher son offensive, il pivota sur lui-même et le dirigea droit sur Rika qui avait arrêté tout son cinéma. Pire, elle le fixait malicieusement avec un sourire loin d'être amicale, bras droit qui couvrait sa mâchoire, jambes fléchies avec assurance, comme la veille...

Finalement il allait enfin savoir la vérité.

Lorsqu'elle déplia son avant-bras droit devant le blond qui avait toujours son jutsu dans la main, un bruit sourd retentit comme si elle venait de le cogner contre une paroi invisible. Sous son poing scellé des fissures blanches naquirent, faisant disparaitre aussitôt l'attaque du blond dans une pression, s'étendant d'avantage dans des branches voisines. Etrangement, Naruto n'arrivait plus à bouger après cela, ses membres étaient totalement figés, pétrifiés. Seuls ses yeux scrutaient impuissants la scène qui se jouait devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir.

Elle le dévisagea fière de son acte et pressa plus brutalement son poing, ce qui provoqua instantanément un cyclone miniature dans la zone « craquelée » par ses soins. Il se sentait comme prisonnier dans une tornade, ressentant ses muscles lâcher sous la compression aérienne qui fit disparaitre l'un de ses clones, prenant de l'altitude et perdant au fur et à mesure sa clairvoyance.

─ Kunio ! A toi !

Le blond ouvrit difficilement les yeux afin d'apercevoir celui-ci en lévitation, joues gonflées par une chose qu'il aurait préféré éviter dans cette malencontreuse situation. Son vis-à-vis souffla un vent glacial progressant à pleine vitesse. Il le sentait jusque dans ses os avant même qu'il ne l'atteigne. Ce souffle était similaire à de l'azote.

Il essaya de se dégager à temps de cette zone sinistrée, chose qu'il parvint après que Kunio ait réussi à congeler contre toute attente l'ensemble de son côté droit. Il hurla le martyr au contact de la source frigorifique, et tomba durement sur le sol dans un rebondissement. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, une fumée blanchâtre émanait de ses lèvres gercées, et la paralysie partielle l'empêchait de se lever promptement pour le moment.

─ T'abandonnes ? Demanda Rika accroupie contre un arbre.

Naruto se releva difficilement, glissant parfois sur place tant une partie de ses muscles étaient frigides, et se posta dignement devant les deux protagonistes. Sa main gauche reposait sur son bras droit qui reprenait doucement des couleurs.

─ J-jamais…

─ T'as pas l'air en forme… Noboru ! Tu peux venir !

Le blond observa le dernier arrivant se mettre debout sans pour autant se rapprocher de l'espace de combat. Malgré la situation qui était loin d'être à son avantage, un fin rictus se dessina sur son visage.

─ Plus que une minute trente, et t'as per-

Kunio se fit férocement éjecter de son arbre pour rencontrer le terrain poussiéreux. La Nokizaru eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir grands ses yeux sous le choc, qu'elle dût éviter le lancer de shuriken du clone de l'hôte de Kyuubi. Elle fit quelques flips arrière pour déjouer le nouvel assaut de la copie blonde, et ne sentit que bien trop tard la présence de Naruto dans son dos. Celui qui était censé être inapte à riposter et ralenti par le gel. « _Comment avait-il fait pour se déplacer aussi vite bien qu'il ait ce handicap ? _» fut la question qu'elle se retint de poser.

─ Tu tiens à… cette natte… hein ? Questionna –t-il haletant, d'un air provocateur, en se saisissant délicatement de ses cheveux. Il s'équipa d'un kunai et le plaça près de sa nuque tannée. « Je ne suis pas un très bon coiffeur, mais on peut s'arranger… ».

─ Enfoiré… murmura-t-elle avec haine.

─ Kunio je ne ferai pas ça à ta place… déclara-t-il sans bouger d'un centimètre.

─ Kunio ! Recule ! Hurla-t-elle en panique.

─ Arh ! Rika ça pousse les cheveux ! Ne te laisse pas dérober ton bien ! Affirma l'homme aux yeux caramel perché sur un arbre non loin.

─ Ouais c'est ça ! Mêle-toi de ta vie ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour obtenir cette longueur ?! Rétorqua-t-elle en claquant des doigts pour appuyer sa tirade. _Boy_, vire tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ais.

─ Q-quoi ?! S'exclama Naruto en tirant sur sa fourrure ceinturée qui s'évapora dans l'atmosphère. Mais qui est-ce qui…

Sans attendre une énième explication, il se rua droit sur Noboru qui le voyait venir sans qu'il n'ait une quelconque réaction.

─ Si tu le touches, tu vas mourir étranger ! S'exclama-t-elle.

─ Elle a raison pour une fois !

─ Vous êtes tous les deux des menteurs ! C'est lui qui l'a, je vais gagner _dattebayo_ ! Dit-il déterminé en envoyant un uppercut en plein dans le visage de Noboru.

Le Nokizaru ne bougea point, bras toujours le long de son corps. Naruto recula d'un pas en remarquant quelques secondes plus tard, avec frayeur, qu'une partie de son visage pâle manquait. Une substance violacée et gélifiée enrobait son avant-bras droit qui avait été principalement en contact avec le jeune homme longiligne. Cette même étrange matière dégoulinant avec lenteur sur le cou du brun, puis sur son épaule gauche, sous le regard perdu de l'Uzumaki.

« _Rasengan_ ! » S'écria-t-il après que son dernier clone -précédemment caché dans les bois- atterrisse, et l'aide dans la fabrication de son attaque.

Il propulsa en avant son orbe niché dans sa main droite, et profita pour arracher l'obi en question dans le feu de l'action. En effet c'était le bon, mais ce qui attira son regard fut sa propre attaque s'engloutissant peu à peu en plein dans l'abdomen de Noboru. A cause du mouvement rotatif, il reçut quelques giclures violettes sur sa personne ce qui ne le dérangea pas pour autant. Comprenant que son _Rasengan_ était perdu pour toujours, il tira sur son membre avec précipitation pour l'évacuer du ventre coulant de son adversaire. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens d'un air outré, et leva la queue de singe en signe de victoire.

─ J'vous l'avais dit que…

De petits picotements saisirent graduellement les parties touchées par la substance inconnue. Ceux-ci se transformèrent vite irritations, pour finir en brulures incommensurables. Il chercha son l'oxygène, respirant plus profondément pour stabiliser les fous battements de son cœur chose qu'il échoua en commençant à s'égosiller à vive voix lorsqu'il essaya de retirer l'élément à l'origine de son calvaire. Sa peau prenait une tournure violette qui progressait à vue d'œil sur tout son être. Ses membres devenaient peu à peu engourdis, comme paralysés. Son épiderme semblait cuire comme un vulgaire morceau de de viande sur un gril.

Il tomba au ralenti au sol sur ses genoux, plongeant ses doigts dans son crâne et tirant ses cheveux dorés tant la douleur était insupportable. Ses gémissements lui déchirèrent ses cordes vocales. Il courba son dos et frotta son front contre le sol dans le semblant espoir de faire oublier cette douleur insoutenable à son cerveau.

─ Hé bah…

─ Aidez-moi ! Arhh !

Il ne regardait même pas dans la direction de ses interlocuteurs. Ses yeux se mirent à révulser, et sa vue à se troubler. Son corps ne lui répondait plus.

─ J't'avais dit hein… mais personne ne m'écoute, entendit-il dans un écho sans savoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

─ Rika fais vite ou il va vraiment y passer...

─ Ne me presse pas !

Naruto entendit vaguement des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui. Il ne releva pas la tête car un mal de crâne lancinant l'en empêchait. Il sentit une seringue s'introduire dans sa peau halé, avant qu'il ne perde définitivement conscience.

Un vent beaucoup trop chaud et bourré de particules qui se percutaient sans cesse sur ses paupières lui fit ouvrir doucement les yeux. Le paysage était sableux. Des dunes se dessinaient à perte de vue dans les alentours, contrastant avec le ciel azuré sublimant parfaitement l'astre solaire. Il se trouvait dans une position allongée sur un lit de fourrure blanche, mais étrangement il semblait en mouvement. Il s'assit en frottant son visage pour essayer de se rappeler les derniers évènements, lorsqu'il entendit des voix plus en contrebas. Est-il en hauteur ? Il se pencha sur la masse blanchâtre et aperçut Noboru et Kunio à quatre mètres du sol, marchant près de… pattes ?

─ Bouh ! Fit Rika.

Il sursauta tel un enfant, et se rattrapa de justesse. « Enfin réveillé ! » ajouta celle-ci en posant sa main sur son front pour étudier sa température.

─ Sérieux ? C'est vraiment… stupéfiant, répondit le Bleu d'en bas en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

Peu à peu, Naruto se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé. A vrai dire, il avait tellement bien dormi -depuis un bon moment- que les informations que lui envoyait son cerveau mettaient du temps à être traitées.

─ T'as plus de fièvre c'est dingue ! Tu as repris tes esprits ? Ou tu veux que je te réexplique du début à la fin ? Demanda la jeune femme accroupie en croisant ses bras.

─ Vas-y, on ne sait jamais…

─ En fait, tu es mort.

─ Quoi ?! S'écria le blond ahuri.

─ Arrête ça Rika…

─ Ahaha ! T'aurais vu sa tête Kunio !

Le visage serré de l'Uzumaki lui fit ravaler son sourire. Elle toussota brièvement dans son poing. « Eh bien, tu nous as eu ! Tu as réussi le test ! ».

─ Je me rappelle de ça mais… qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ? J'ai perdu connaissance… à cause… de lui ! Affirma-t-il en le désignant du doigt.

─ Tu t'es battu avec Noboru, effectivement, acquiesça le plus vieux des Nokizaru.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il est bon sang ?

─ Pour aller droit au but, Noboru est maudit. Tu n'as pas le droit de le toucher sous peine d'être infecté par son poison. Normalement il a une espèce de combinaison –que Rika a conçue-, mais notre dernière mission a pas mal été mouvementée. Il a tout jeté.

─ Exacte. Quand tu le touches, ça se propage. Une goute suffit pour que tu sois totalement contaminé par la suite. C'est même pire car ça met beaucoup plus de temps avant que tu meurs vu le temps de propagation. Mieux vaut être aspergé un bon coup ! Nous sommes les seuls à posséder un traitement –que _j'ai_ trouvé en tant que medic-nin intendante du clan-. Le temps moyen pour être complétement rétablie s'élève à peu près à une semaine. Mais toi…

─ Du jamais vu, ajouta Kunio.

─ Je dors depuis combien de temps ? Questionna-t-il curieux.

─ Un jour seulement ! Mais tu étais vraiment épuisé, et pas que par le combat, expliqua Rika soudainement sérieuse. Tu es insomniaque ? Des troubles du sommeil ?

Il détourna son œillade ailleurs, déstabilisé. Elle était sacrément perspicace.

─ Plus ou moins, répondit-il vaguement pour ne pas s'étaler sur sa vie privée dès maintenant.

─ Tu dormais comme un bébé. T'as même bavé sur Rinai la pauvre…

─ « Rinai » ?

─ Ce n'est pas grave… Rika. Laisse-le donc…

L'Uzumaki ouvrit ses globes d'un air surpris, et se leva pour grimper en tête du « transport ». Il trébucha sur une botte de fourrure trop épaisse, et glissa jusqu'à arriver sur le museau d'une immense louve aux yeux opposant un vert d'eau et un bleu turquoise. Il s'agrippa au peu de fourrure qu'elle détenait à ce niveau, et sourit d'un air gêné.

─ Désolé… ahah…

─ Ce n'est pas grave j'ai dit, répliqua-t-elle dans sa voix évasive en tournant sa tête près de son corps pour qu'il puisse rejoindre la jeune femme. Tâche d'être prudent. Tu es bel et bien guérie. Ça ne m'étonne pas autant que ça de toute façon…

─ N'est-ce pas ? Dit Kunio en souriant. D'ailleurs, si tu es fatiguée, tu peux partir Rinai…

─ Non, ça va pour le moment. Il ne me tarde de voir Shiyamari. Ça fait longtemps.

─ Elle ne t'a pas invoqué ?

─ Elle y arrive une fois sur dix…

─ Cette déchéance infantile…

Le vent meubla le silence qui venait de s'installer. Naruto était complétement absorbé dans ses pensées, rejouant sans cesse le combat dans sa tête. Il fit le tri des zones sombres qu'il désirait éclaircir et prit la parole :

─ Bon, vous allez enfin me dire comment vous vous battez ? Je suis membre à part entière maintenant non ?

─ C'est trop facile de dire ça… tu peux être un espion, supposa Kunio.

─ Je ne suis pas un espion.

─ Et un voleur n'est qu'un emprunteur à long terme.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air septique.

─ Tais-toi s'il te plait. Sans rentrer dans les détails, je suis Rika Kaeru âgée de dix-huit ans. Je viens d'un petit village caché de Kaminari no Kuni qui fut complétement pulvérisé de la carte par des shinobi d'Oto qui en avaient après le Kekkai Genkai –ou technique héréditaire sur ce plan là- de mon ancien clan. Toute ma famille et mon entourage y sont passés, sauf moi. Tu dois être en mesure de deviner quel est mon Kekkai Genkai après notre combat ?

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

─ Je pense mais… je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer… C'est ton poing qui brise l'atmosphère ?

─ Buh ! Fit-elle en croisant ses deux indexes, ses lèvres formant un parfait « o ». C'est ma spécialité ça… ma technique élaborée depuis des années antérieurs ! Mon Kekkai Genkai c'est ma trachée en quelque sorte... Elle traça une ligne imaginaire toute le long de sa gorge avec son doigt. « En gros, elle convertie les attaques que j'avale et apporte une grande quantité d'énergie en plus dans le système circulatoire de mon chakra qui est assez limité. Je fais une sorte de recyclage. ».

─ Impressionnant, répondit admiratif l'intéressé en hochant la tête. Et comment tu fais ta « spécialité » ?

─ Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire… pour le moment…

─ Je ne suis pas un espion, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

─ Passons à Kunio-

─ Pourquoi tu veux raconter ma vie ? Si tu n'as aucune pudeur, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde hein…

─ Je ne raconte pas ma vie abruti… je m'introduis à notre futur nakama dont je ne connais rien.

─ Y'a que toi qui n'a rien compris…

─ Compris quoi ?

─ Enfin bref, écoute, il marcha à la hauteur du blond malgré l'altitude qui les séparait. Je suis Kunio tout court. Vingt-et-un. J'ai toujours vécu seul. Et j'ai la maitrise de deux éléments (il faut vraiment être sacrément stupide pour ne pas savoir lesquels). Ah, je suis le bras droit d'Oyabun.

─ Ça t'a brulé la langue de parler, oui ou non ? Interrogeât Rika en le fusillant de ses yeux étranges.

─ Laisse-moi.

─ Le vent et l'eau ? Supposa le blond avant qu'il ne le réponde en montrant son pouce.

─ Comment tu sais ?

─ Au hasard, répliqua-t-il gêné mais quelque peu fier, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

─ Ah... bon ben bien joué quand même. Noboru à toi.

Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude sans quitter sa vision du sable s'étalant à l'horizon devant lui.

─ Noboru Sadori. Quinze ans. Recherché par son village pour avoir lu un parchemin interdit qui scellait cette malédiction. Aucun sceau n'est efficace pour l'instant. Se rachète auprès des Nokizaru pour ne pas finir en prison à Kusa No Kuni.

─ Passionnant… t'aurais comme même pu mettre un peu plus de conviction…

─ Rika-chan… ce n'est rien. J'suis très heureux d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous, avoua l'Uzumaki dans un éclat.

─ C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles… et je ne sais toujours pas ton prénom.

Elle entendit des rires peu discrets plus bas qui la concernaient surement. Ses deux camarades se moquaient ouvertement d'elle. « Quoi ?! » S'écria celle-ci en colère.

─ Humfh… rien, rien.

─ Kunio parle !

─ Laisse-le donc se présenter seul, femme.

Naruto sourit légèrement en les voyants, et fixa la jeune ninja qui attendait impatiemment.

─ Tu leur as dit… sans me le dire ? Parce que je suis une fille ?

─ N-non ! J'te jure aha… Ça me fait plaisir que tu ne me reconnais pas. Ça change…

─ Bon qui t'es ?

Ainsi, il lui avoua.

S'élançant de liane en liane, une petite fille à la longue chevelure rouge flamboyante qui se rebiquait aux pointes atterrit maladroitement sur le sol. Elle se rattrapa de justesse sur le tronc d'un arbre, et respira avec lenteur pour pouvoir calmer son cœur paniqué. Retirant son sac à dos blanc où deux ailes en mousse faisaient office de décoration, l'enfant plongea sa main droite à l'intérieur pour en sortir un parchemin beige et marron aux extrémités, et un boulier en acajou. Elle le lit bégayante à voix basse, grimaçant sur certains mots, et commença à calculer avec aisance ses comptes sans même regarder l'outil. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle rangea son matériel et parcourut les quelques mètres qui séparaient la forêt de type tropicale au désert aride de Kaze No Kuni. Remarquant des silhouettes au loin, elle décida de les attendre patiemment, bras croisés sur son kimono violet aux bordures blanches. Ses yeux vairons -d'un fondant caramel pour l'un et d'un bleu électrique pour l'autre-, étaient légèrement plissés. Elle sauta sur place pour passer le temps, mais fut bien vite ennuyée. Les minutes s'écoulaient d'une lenteur incroyable. Les ombres se rapprochaient certes, dessinant peu à peu les détails des membres de son organisation, mais c'était bien trop long. Après moult réflexion, elle décida de prendre le désert pour aller à leur rencontre. Heureusement pour celle-ci, le vent sableux n'était pas bien violent. Elle se protégea le faciès à l'aide de ses petits bras pâles, et avança lentement dans les dunes qui avalaient à chaque pas ses pieds recouvert de chaussettes blanches, chaussés de sandales en paille tressée.

─ Shii-chan ! Entendit-elle au loin. Ça ne va pas chez toi ?!

Rika descendit avec précipitation et se posta devant l'enfant, poings reposant sur ses hanches.

─ Puis elle se perd dans le désert, et on se fait battre par Oyabun, affirma Kunio en croisant ses bras.

─ Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda Rika d'une voix plus calme.

La petite fille garda le silence, une moue pleine de reproche se dessinant sur sa figure laiteuse.

─ Fais-la monter, on est assez en retard comme ça, dit le plus vieux en continuant de marcher.

Après avoir comblé d'amour le cœur de la louve en lui faisant des câlins, la petite fille aux cheveux de feu rejoignit les deux personnes à genoux en face d'elle qui l'avaient regardé faire dans le silence. Sourcils toujours foncés, Shiyamari décida de prendre la parole après un long soupir :

─ Retard ! S'écria-t-elle en regardant Rika qui sursauta sous la surprise. Elle dirigea ses yeux vers les deux hommes en bas. « Retard ! Retard ! ».

Les trois déglutirent malaisément.

─ Ouais on sait… sois gentille… garde le pour toi. D'accord ? Fit la jeune femme dans un sourire pour essayer de l'amadouer.

Ça ne semblait vraisemblablement pas fonctionner au vue l'expression qu'elle arborait toujours.

─ Rika, retard. Oyabun a dit « pas retard ». Moins 25% pour toi et Noboru. Moins 40% pour Kunio.

Le cœur du Bleu rata violemment un battement.

─ 40% ?! Même si j'étais le chef d'équipe, tu crois que je vais faire quoi avec un salaire pareil ? C'était une mission de rang A !

─ Retard.

─ Shii-chan… on peut s'arranger… Elle sortit un paquet de bonbon de son kimono pesant un peu plus de cinq cents grammes. « Mmh… tes préférés… ».

─ Retard.

─ Puis il y a un nouveau avec nous ! Tu pourrais prendre ça en compte non ?! Ajouta Kunio qui n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y résoudre.

─ Oyabun a dit « si nouveau, prévenir ». Pas prévenir… retard.

─ De toute façon t'es qu'une sale gosse. J'aurai tout mon fric je te le garantis, répliqua-t-elle avec hargne.

─ Oyabun m'écoute ! Oyabun m'aime plus que toi ! Rika moche ! Rika moins 35% !

─ Apprends à parler correctement et reviens me voir après !

─ Elle est peut-être mi- illettrée… Shiyamari lança un regard meurtrier à Noboru qui l'ignora. « Mais c'est une très bonne comptable. Résignez-vous. ».

─ Résigne-toi tout seul ! J'ai failli mourir même si c'est faux ! Je veux mon argent…

─ On verra sur place de toute manière. Quand je pense que je t'ai autorisé à invoqué ma louve, je regrette…

─ C'est votre comptable ? Questionna Naruto sceptique.

Il s'attira instantanément les éclairs de la petite fille. Il sourit avec gêne et fuit son regard pour contempler le paysage qui venait de changer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. De nouveau de la verdure, beaucoup de fleurs et de gigantesques champignons étranges et multicolores qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, des lianes qui pendaient d'arbres colossaux avec lesquels il risquait l'entremêlement en cas d'inattention. Il faisait plus doux, surement grâce aux remparts végétaux qui empêchaient le soleil de pénétrer dans le cœur de la forêt. Des chants d'oiseaux de toutes espèces s'étalaient dans les environs.

─ Ouais malheureusement. C'est la seule non-shinobi –et mi-illettrée- des Nokizaru. Elle organise les missions sélectionnées par Oyabun, choisissant qui y va grâce à des calculs de probabilité sur les chances de réussite de celles-ci. Elle est forte en mathématique, tout ça...

─ Sérieux ? Et là par exemple… combien était le pourcentage de réussite de la vôtre ?

─ 99.7 %, répondit Kunio avec fierté.

Le blond sourit en signe d'admiration.

─ On fera probablement ta Fiche après que tu ais rencontré Oyabun, affirma celle aux cheveux blancs.

Son stresse monta d'un cran. Il avait complétement oublié cette étape.

─ Ma Fiche ? Répéta-t-il pour se focaliser sur autre chose. Ca consiste à quoi ?

─ Débriefe de toutes tes compétences, qualités, etc. Nécessaire pour les distributions des missions. Terrain, temps, ennemis possibles, rémunération… tout ça nécessite la connaissance complète de nos shinobi pour une optimisation maximale. Nous n'avons pas de team à proprement parlé. Tu peux te retrouver avec n'importe qui. Tout réside dans les probabilités de cette peste.

─ Rika ! Shii-chan va l'dire ! Oyabun tabassera toi !

─ Ouais moi coupera ta langue avant.

Le reste du voyage se passa plus paisiblement, Shiyamari répétant dans un langage correct ce que lui disait Rinai pour travailler son parlé, Noboru essayant tant bien que mal de faire avaler la dure pilule à son ami, et Rika concentrée dans le tressage de ses cheveux.

─ Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec la longueur de ta natte ?

Elle tourna sa lorgnade transparente pour jauger ceux de Naruto. Il écarta légèrement les tiens en la fixant intensément. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il les avait aperçu, ce regard était toujours aussi surprenant.

─ Eh… je l'attache quand je suis en mission. C'est vrai qu'on peut se faire attaquer par surprise –en dehors de ceux-ci- mais c'est tellement rare que… Elle se tut, semblant réfléchir à la dernière fois où cela était arrivé. Il en conclut après ce long silence que les Nokizaru étaient vraiment des shinobi respectés… ou crains. « Ça fait deux ans maintenant. C'était un an après qu'Oyabun ait tué notre premier chef, le fondateur des Nokizaru. ».

─ Il l'a… tué ?

─ Hum, fit-elle en hochant la tête. Oyabun était recherché à l'époque (il l'est encore « techniquement » mais depuis le temps qu'il est là…). Mission de rang S que le fondateur avait décidé d'effectuer lui-même. Oyabun a repris la tête du groupe.

─ Par la force ?

─ Non… quand le mâle dominant meurt, c'est celui qui l'a tué qui prend les rênes. C'est ce qu'on nous a appris. Aucun d'entre nous à l'époque ne pouvait le tuer, donc on se soumettait à ses ordres. Il n'était pas un grand tyran, sévère sur les bords souvent mais… la cohésion sociale est bien plus agréable avec notre meneur actuel.

Elle sourit complétement plongée dans ses pensées. Ses doigts s'étaient stoppés dans son nattage.

─ Mais c'est comme même handicapant… tes cheveux. Dois-je te rappeler comment j'ai gagné ? Dit-il d'un air narquois.

─ Oui mais c'est symbolique pour moi… Mes cheveux… c'est… ce que je chéris le plus au monde.

Il la scruta ne sachant pas vraiment où elle venait en venir.

─ Pourquoi ?

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

─ Ils sont beaux ! Et puis mon père me disait tout le temps que j'étais encore plus belle avec … Toutes les femmes du clan Kaeru avaient la même chevelure soyeuse et brillante ! Je ne les ai jamais _vraiment_ coupé depuis « l'incident »… Elle se cacha partiellement le visage avec quelques mèches. Elle soupira. « Oyabun aussi aime bien… mes cheveux longs. ».

Il étira légèrement ses lèvres en la voyant agir comme un enfant, et décida de ne plus rien ajouter. Bientôt le paysage laissait entrevoir une large et immense bâtisse grise en pierre, placé pile sur la limite entre la forêt et une nouvelle fois un banc de sable.

─ On est arrivé, annonça Kunio à l'adresse de l'Uzumaki. Bienvenu chez les Nokizaru.

Naruto contempla les environs avec excitation après ces quelques mots. C'était vraiment un beau paysage, même si les hauteurs Konoha commençaient légèrement à lui manquer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent tous de la louve.

─ Bon, repose toi bien, dit-il en caressant sa tête baissée.

─ Passe mon bonjour à Oyabun. Shiyamari, j'espère que tu as retenu ce que je t'ai dit…

─ Oui…

─ Pourquoi elle n'écoute que toi ? Cette enfant… illogique.

─ Après tout, c'est Rinai qui l'a initié aux chiffres et à la lecture, rappela le jeune homme pâle.

─ Bon je m'en vais. Naruto bon courage et bienvenu parmi les Nokizaru.

─ Merci Rinai, répliqua-il simplement avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un nuage blanchâtre.

─ Bon. C'est parti pour les réclamations, puis excuses, dit Kunio en pénétrant le fort.

─ Je t'avais dit « excuses » puis « réclamations », expliqua Noboru en le suivant de près.

L'hôte de Kurama les vit saluer leurs camarades au loin qui gardaient la porte principale. Shiyamari courut pour les rejoindre, voulant surement donner sa version des faits avant ceux-ci.

─ Allez go ! S'exclama Rika en levant son poing au ciel.

Lorsqu'il surgit à l'intérieur, Naruto fut surpris par la fraicheur qui y régnait. La décoration globale du hall d'entrée se limitait à une tapisserie rouge à coutures dorées, traçant tous les chemins empruntables du bâtiment. Rien n'était visible sur les murs, tout était neutre à contrario du plafond orné de plusieurs lustres décorés de bougies. L'immense escalier de pierre qui lui faisait face menait aux étages supérieurs perceptibles depuis le centre du rez-de-chaussée. Ainsi, les occupants pouvaient observer ce qu'il se passait dans le hall en étant en altitude. Il salua timidement de la tête les résidents ayant un regard appuyé sur sa personne, et suivit docilement sa nouvelle compagnonne de route qui grimpait marche sur marche.

─ Oyabun est au dernier étage. Soit le septième, affirma-t-elle.

─ Oh… d'accord.

─ Arrête de stresser comme ça… ça me stresse. Et puis ça ne te va vraiment pas, Naruto.

Il sourit à la remarque et essaya de se détendre. Il ne savait pas lui-même au fond pourquoi il appréhendait cette rencontre. Dans tous les cas s'il refusait son intégration, il n'avait qu'à partir autre part. _Autre part… encore_. Son visage se rembrunit. C'était donc ça ? Il ne voulait tout simplement pas perdre cette opportunité.

─ Je ne suis pas stressé.

─ Si tu le dis…

Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à définir tout en continuant sa montée. Arrivée au pallier désiré, elle tourna à droite, contourna la rambarde en pierre qui protégeait tout individu de la chute, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Kunio, Noboru et Shiyamari qui affichaient des regards paniqués. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément de parler.

─ Quoi encore ? Demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

─ Rien, rétorqua du tac au tac le Bleu.

─ Où est Oyabun ?

─ Dans sa chambre mais, il… nous… a dit que on devait se plier à Shii-chan, avoua difficilement celui-ci.

Il reçut un coup de coude de la part de Noboru qui visiblement désapprouvait ses dires. Seul Naruto remarqua cet acte.

─ Ça ne va pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers eux. Non c'est non !

Ils s'échangèrent des regards troublés, et formèrent une barrière humaine devant le grand arc qui donnait sur un couloir : d'un côté plusieurs portes épaisses en bois étaient visibles, et de l'autre des formes rectangulaires incrustés dans la pierre –faisant office de fenêtres sans vitre- permettaient de voir l'extérieur depuis le bâtiment. Il y avait quelques graines de sables échouées sur le sol, surement emportées par le vent du désert.

─ Résigne-toi… Rika… répliqua Kunio.

Elle soupira exaspérée, et décida de passer entre les jambes de ce dernier. Il resserra sa prise après que Shiyamari l'ait averti, bien qu'elle réussisse à passer. Noboru et la petite fille se mirent à courir pour l'en empêcher, pendant que Kunio entama une courte série de _mudras_, sous les yeux égarés de Naruto. Sans invocation, ses joues se gonflèrent. Il souffla un vent bien moins glacial en comparaison au dernier combat, et ralentit la course des protagonistes dans le couloir.

─ Ça ne m'arrêtera pas ! Entendit-il avant de lâcher une injure.

Il se mit à courir en slalomant entre ses compagnons qui essayaient de retrouver leur capacité de mouvements, et ralentit en voyant Rika à moitié couverte de givres sur le visage, immobile devant _la_ _porte_. Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Mal à l'aise, il passa une main dans son cou avant qu'elle ne le regarde en souriant.

─ Rika…

Personne n'osa dire un seul mot.

─ Vous êtes… bêtes, répondit-elle dans un rire nerveux en s'éloignant lentement dans le sens opposé.

─ Elle va pleurer, murmura Noboru en arrivant à la hauteur de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

─ Je ne vais pas pleurer ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tranchante qui s'était cassée en fin de tirade.

Elle accéléra le pas et disparut dans une autre allée.

─ Nous inutiles… Kunio c'est ta faute !

─ Quoi ?! J'ai fait quoi encore ?!

─ Si t'avais écouté Shii-chan, toi n'allais pas aller voir Oyabun !

─ Mais c'était obligé qu'on passe par lui, retard ou pas, Shiyamari.

Il soupira de frustration et s'appuya sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres.

─ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Demanda Naruto en s'approchant des lieux.

─ Bah… comment dire ça… Ecoute. Fais appel à ton ouïe de shinobi.

L'Uzumaki s'approcha de ladite porte avant qu'il ne sente son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Les joues rougies, il tourna les talons et fixa ses nouveaux nakama, déstabilisé.

─ Et donc ?

Kunio se racla la gorge pour essayer de se donner contenance au vue de la situation.

─ Shii-chan va t'expliquer.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

─ Elle a quel âge ?

─ Dix ans ! Dit-elle fière. Toi problème ?

─ N-non, non…

─ Alors voilà : Oyabun, mâle dominant, beaucoup beaucoup filles.

─ Il a un harem, traduit Noboru.

─ Oyabun aime beaucoup Rika aussi.

─ Rika est en quelque sorte sa « préférée ».

─ Oyabun pas bisou à autres filles si Rika à la maison.

─ Il ne va pas voir ailleurs en sa présence.

─ Mais bisou autres filles quand RETARD !

─ Je pense que tu as compris.

Le blond acquiesça, et fronça des sourcils.

─ Mais, si c'est sa préféré, pourquoi aller voir ailleurs ?

Les gémissements à l'intérieur de la pièce s'intensifièrent, provoquant un blanc inconfortable dans le couloir.

─ Va demander ça à Rika. C'est elle le souci… à vouloir se faire du mal toute seule, affirma Kunio en allant en direction de l'escalier. Vous êtes de gros pervers à rester devant la porte.

─ T'y étais je te signale, rétorqua le ninja de Konoha.

─ Et j'y suis plus, ajouta-t-il de dos en faisant un simple signe de main.

─ Bon bah on va te faire la visite des lieux, Naruto.

─ Hum.

─ Oh oui ! Shii-chan te montrera sa chambre ! Prévint-elle en lui prenant la main tout en le tirant légèrement vers l'avant.

La nuit fit son apparition assez rapidement. L'obscurité ambiante dans les alentours contrastait vivement avec l'intérieur des locaux illuminés à souhait. Le vent nocturne s'introduisait dans les bâtiments grâce aux orifices multiples qui le lui permettaient, idéalisant le fait d'être à la fois dans la structure mais aussi –d'une certaine façon- dehors. Une semi-liberté agréable grâce aux températures chaudes qui avaient tout de même baissé en fin de journée. Après avoir visité une bonne partie des locaux principaux à connaitre pour la vie de tous les jours, le blond avait décidé de flâner seul pour pouvoir prendre ses repères après avoir été certifié que malgré que le chef ne l'ait pas reçu, il était sûr de rejoindre le clan sans aucun problème. Noboru avait beau être sincère dans ses paroles, la petite boule qui le prenait la gorge refusait de disparaitre. Il soupira en s'engageant dans un autre couloir du quatrième étage, où sa chambre devait normalement se trouver. Où était-ce au troisième ?

─ Hum… rez-de chaussée, salle de réunion. Premier étage, cuisines et salle à manger. Deuxième, gérance des missions/trésorerie. Troisième, armurerie … euh… quatrième… dortoirs des garçons. Sixième, filles. Et septième, QG du chef…

Il se massa l'arrêt du nez en se stabilisant. A quel étage se trouvait-il ?

─ T'es au cinquième étage, Naruto.

Il leva les yeux du sol pour repérer la personne qui venait de parler. Il s'enfonça d'avantage dans l'allée avant d'apercevoir une partie de jambes posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans vitre, tenant la propriétaire en lévitation, tête à l'envers. S'approchant à pas de loup pour éviter qu'un geste brusque de sa part ne la face tomber de cette position bancale, l'Uzumaki posa ses mains sur la bordure et se pencha pour s'assurer l'identité de celle-ci.

─ C'est dangereux, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

─ Ouais je sais. Mais quand le sang affut dans ma tête, ça me fait réfléchir…

Les récents évènements lui vinrent en esprit instantanément sans qu'il ne décide de les partager à vive voix.

─ Bizarre… moi ça me fait juste mal à la tête.

─ Oui aussi, mais ne pense pas à ce mal de tête. Pense juste à… je sais pas moi. Un truc qui fait réfléchir. Essaye.

Il se mit dans la même position qu'elle, et croisa les bras lorsqu'il fut stabilisé. Il la fixa du coin de l'œil, et remarqua que ses joues et son nez étaient légèrement rosis à cause de la baisse de température. La pleine lune se reflétait dans ses yeux transparents.

─ Si je tombe, je t'emmène avec moi.

─ Et pourquoi ? C'était ton idée je te signale !

─ Oui mais ce n'est pas sûr… je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune !

Les arbres tanguant plus loin meublèrent le doux silence. Elle réajusta son haut de kimono pour cacher son ventre à découvert, et laissa son dos reposé sur le mur. « Dis… t'as vu… Oyabun ? » demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

─ Hum… non. On m'a dit d'attendre ce soir directement. Je voulais passer dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche mais… je me suis perdu ahah, répondit-il en se passant une main gêné dans ses cheveux.

─ Ah…

Son sourire mourut au moment où ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle attendait. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment amener un sujet aussi délicat car même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, parler de ses problèmes étaient souvent un bon remède pour trouver une solution.

─ Rika-chan… tu-

─ « ... es stupide » a dû te dire cet imbécile.

Encore pris au dépourvu. Il se tût et attendit patiemment qu'elle poursuive sa tirade. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait lui... Je le savais pertinemment, bien avant qu'_il_ m'ait prévenu mais… ce n'est pas son problème ! Enfin je dois t'ennuyer avec cette histoire. Peu importe. Naruto oublie tout ça-

─ Non enfin… je ne sais pas mais-

─ Oublie je te dis. Un jour, tout s'arrangera. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais… j'attends juste ce moment. Peut-être demain. Dans six mois ? C'est à ça que je pensais. Quand… hum…

Après quelques minutes sans ouvrir les lèvres, il se redressa soudainement et pénétra la bâtisse.

─ Viens on y va, dit-il en la regardant.

─ Je médite.

─ On m'a dit que c'était une cérémonie d'inauguration pour moi. J'aimerais que Kunio, Noboru, et toi soyez là.

─ Et pourquoi ?

─ Car c'est grâce à vous que je suis là, tout simplement.

Elle gémit en l'imitant avec un peu plus de délicatesse et s'épousseta le kimono. Elle renifla bruyamment à cause de son nez qui coulait et dit avec détermination :

─ Je n'ai pas le choix alors !

Un brouhaha se fit de plus en plus entendre à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la salle commune. Rika salua gaiement les quelques rares shinobi qu'elle croisait, pendant que Naruto hochait de temps à autre la tête.

─ C'est…là…

─ D'après le boucan oui. Aujourd'hui est le jour de la réunion mensuelle. Tu tombes bien, annonça-t-elle en poussant la grande porte du rez-de-chaussée.

Ce qui le frappa en premier fut la clarté du lieu en comparaison aux précédentes pièces, et l'espace vaste qui pouvait accueillir un bon nombre de personnes bien qu'elle soit déjà bien occupée. Ils s'avancèrent de quelques pas sur l'extrémité des tatamis marrons et rejoignirent Kunio assis sur l'estrade en parquet ciré, jambes ballantes, où un tapis épais bleu nuit avec plusieurs coussins étaient visibles.

─ Une revenante.

─ Où est Noboru ?

─ Hum ! Quelle question… avec Yuki, dit-il en balayant sa main en direction de l'assemblée. Ça va Naruto ?

─ Hum… je me retrouve difficilement ici.

─ Ça ira avec le temps. Personne ne t'a embêté ?

─ Non ahah. Juste des regards appuyés qui veulent clairement dire « qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? ». Mais rien de bien grave-

─ Oh là, oh là ! Pardonnez-moi mes chers disciples. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec les comptes de Shiyamari, expliqua un homme à la voix portante, debout sur l'estrade, la petite rousse accrochée à son cou.

Plus de la moitié de l'assemblée se tut et roula des yeux après ses quelques dires. Naruto se décala de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir mieux _le_ contempler. Il avait une grande carrure imposante facilement discernable à travers son haut de kimono blanc et son hakama rouge. Ses cheveux blonds platines qui tendaient légèrement vers le blanc partaient dans d'épais courts épis lui arrivant jusqu'au cou. Ses deux orbes fondant étaient d'un vert émeraude, fusillant du regard quiconque le regardait droit dans les yeux. Un large sourire amical ornait son visage d'homme mûr mais malgré tout assez jeune. Il s'assit sans grâce sur sa place attitrée et posa son katana enfourné dans un fourreau blanc immaculé, où un dragon longiligne couleur or était dessiné.

─ Toi n'écoutes pas Shii-chan.

─ Ouais, ouais. Ainsi va la vie. Bienvenu à la réunion mensuelle dont certains prennent la peine de venir même s'ils n'en ont absolument rien à faire. On m'a demandé de parler de kimono, de salaire, et encore une fois… Il soupira. « …de Shiyamari. ».

Une jeune femme parmi la foule se leva. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux couleur chocolat, et l'habit si unique que portait les Nokizaru. Un petit grain de beauté était visible depuis sa lèvre inférieure.

─ Oyabun, ne passons pas par quatre chemins. La distribution des missions est impeccable, mais Shii-chan et la remise des salaires… c'est autre chose. Je parle au nom de tous évidemment.

Certains acquiescèrent, et d'autres gardèrent le silence par peur de représailles.

─ Shii-chan fait bon boulot ! Vous retard !

─ S'il vous plait… pitié même hein ? Oubliez tout ça. Essayez d'être à l'heure et prévenez-moi en cas de retard. Elle est inquiète voilà tout. Elle fait des probabilités sur la durée d'une mission car si le celle-ci est dépassée, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Mais la plus part du temps c'est parce que vous trainez dans les bars/onsen comme si c'était l'ennuie total ici.

─ Oui « ennuie total » ! Appuya la petite fille.

─ Toi Mira, et vous autres, salaire rétablie exceptionnellement. Contents ? Ceux actuellement en mission ne sont pas comptés dans le deal. C'est la dernière fois, et arrêtez d'agresser Shiyamari.

─ Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en montrant du poing.

─ Problème suivant…les kimonos.

─ C'est moi, affirma Kunio en quittant Rika et Naruto. Il se mit à marcher aléatoirement sur l'estrade, mains liées derrière le dos. « Je suis votre bras droit… Oyabun ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plutôt affirmatif.

─ Oui… répondit-il avec lassitude. Va donc au fait.

─ Je demande à ce que Noboru, Rika et moi-même n'ayons pas un kimono similaire aux autres. Nous sommes le trio extraordinaire de l'organisation ! Avec 99.7 % de chance de réussite !

─ Et alors ? S'écria un jeune homme assis ne voyant pas le rapport.

─ C'est d'accord. Problème suivant ?

Un vacarme assourdissant envahit la pièce. Plusieurs shinobi ne comprenait pas cette décision dénuée de sens, d'autres voulaient changer leur habit qu'ils trouvaient morne et fade, et enfin il y avait les rares cas qui rêvaient de regagner leur lit pour s'effondrer dans les bras de Morphée.

─ C'est de l'élitisme ! Hurla une fille blonde hors d'elle.

─ Exactement ! Rétorqua Kunio en souriant.

Le chef se mit à taper dans ses mains de plus en plus fort pour capter le silence, ce qu'il réussit une minute après. Il soupira sous le comportement réprobateur et infantile de ses ninjas et se leva en invitant la petite fille à le lâcher. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto qui ne s'y attendait pas, et l'invita à le rejoindre dans un signe de main.

─ Viens.

Le blond déglutit difficilement, s'avança, et monta les trois marches qui le séparaient du chef. Il se posta à sa gauche, et remarqua à quel point la salle était bondée. Toutes les lorgnades étaient tournées en direction de sa personne, ce qui le mettait très mal à l'aise. Oyabun posa une main protectrice sur son épaule qui s'affaissa légèrement sous sa force, et lui sourit sincèrement. « Oh là, oh là ! Notre petit nouveau ! Vous l'avez reconnu pour certains, d'autres incultes grâce au bouche à oreille. Mais il est là, qui l'eut cru ! Ahah ! Tu sais, _Naruto-kun_, on a énormément de boulot grâce à toi. Tu le sais ça ? ».

─ Aha… pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

─ Le pacte des cinq nations ! Hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens… Pendant la Quatrième Guerre ils se serraient les coudes, mais tout ça n'était que tromperie ! Les problèmes avant toute cette mascarade sont encore présents. Mais ce fameux pacte rend les missions ninjas des villages cachés encore plus délicates qu'auparavant. Les demandes affluent encore et toujours. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour vous, mais nous, on s'enrichit sans faire trop d'effort parfois. Donc merci. Oui, merci aussi d'avoir sauvé l'humanité tout ça, etc… enfin bref, Naruto-kun, bienvenu parmi nous.

Tous tapèrent simultanément sur leur torse bombé, de grands sourires ornant certains visages. Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'Oyabun y mette fin en levant un bras. « Je te présente aux personnes principales, tu feras connaissance du reste seul. Voici les garants des missions qui travaillent principalement avec Shiyamari : Mitsuki et Amaru. ».

─ Yo, dit celle-ci assise juste en face de l'estrade à côté de ledit Amaru, levant sa main droite. Elle était très fine et possédait une chevelure noirâtre formant un parfait chignon haut et une franche droite. Ses yeux mi-clos -de la même couleur- ressortaient son teint laiteux. Ses lèvres fines étaient peinturées d'un rouge vif très aguicheur.

─ Ravie de t'avoir avec nous, Naruto-san, ajouta l'autre en retirant une cigarette derrière son oreille, près de belles bouclettes brillantes châtains reposant jusque sur sa nuque. Une barbe de quelques jours se formait sur sa mâchoire, lui donnant une certaine maturité proche de sa partenaire. Il pointa son addiction en direction de la petite fille. « J'espère que Shii-chan ne t'a pas trop emmerdé. ».

─ Non… ça va.

Shiyamari voulut répondre, mais le regard que lui accorda son protecteur la rebiffa.

─ L'armurier qui est Ren, désigna-t-il du doigt.

Il sourit gentiment à travers ses petites lunettes rondes, et ouvrit ses yeux grisés pour capter son attention.

─ Si tu as besoin d'arme, passe au troisième, affirma-t-il en acquiesçant, faisant bouger sa queue de cheval lisse brune.

─ C'est d'accord.

─ Pour finir Hanako, la cuisinière hors pair et talentueuse kunoichi de notre clan.

La jeune femme se leva parmi la foule et s'inclina légèrement vers l'avant. Ses cheveux blonds vénitien tombèrent sur sa poitrine plutôt généreuse lorsqu'elle se redressa. Elle plissa légèrement son regard turquoise en croisant le regard marin de Naruto, et s'assit avec délicatesse sans dire un mot, rougissant presque imperceptiblement. « Bon, Naruto-kun, j'ai à te parler seul à seul. Suis-moi ».

─ Hum…

─ Mitsuki, tu peux poursuivre la réunion ? Shiyamari va te remettre les feuilles des comptes que vous avez rédigé ensemble. Il y a un écart de quelques ryos –en particulier dans la mission de Kunio, Noboru et Rika- mais bon, je suis un homme de parole. On oublie tout ça pour aujourd'hui.

─ Hai, Oyabun.

Amaru et sa partenaire se levèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite en allant à l'estrade. A peine eurent-ils le temps de s'assoir à genoux pour l'une et en tailleur pour l'autre, que des mains levées fusèrent pour des réclamations diverses. L'homme aux cheveux bouclés alluma sa cigarette d'un air lasse, avant que sa partenaire ne prenne la parole.

Naruto n'entendit que de brefs échos s'élevant dans le couloir silencieux dans lequel il s'était immiscé après avoir fermé la porte. Il suivit de près son nouveau chef qui s'engagea dans les marches d'escaliers dans le silence, sa personne illuminée par les chandelles au mur avant qu'elle ne soit enveloppée dans les ténèbres jusqu'au prochain pallier. Quelques instants plus tard, le blond fut invité dans son immense chambre. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un espace aussi épuré, meublé seulement d'une grande armoire, d'un lit gigantesque, d'une table en bois accueillant deux chaises, et d'une estrade au-devant de la couche semblable à celle de la salle principale, toujours munit d'oreillers. Des voilages pourpres ornaient les fenêtres, s'envolant au fil des courants d'air extérieur. Plusieurs bougies apportaient une luminosité et une chaleur agréable dans la pièce.

─ Voici. S'il y a un souci, viens me voir. Je passe 70% de mon temps là. Comptes, charges, vie de tous les jours, c'est mon antre, ma grotte, ma garçonnière. L'Uzumaki hocha la tête sans cesser de scruter aléatoirement l'endroit de ses yeux. Le chef posa délicatement son arme contre le pied de son lit, et commença à défaire le nœud de son kimono. « Alors… pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous avoir rejoint toi qui dois surement posséder gloire, pouvoir, et ar… argent je ne sais pas vue la situation de Konoha ahah… mais le reste, tu l'as jeune homme. Avec une gueule pareille ne me dis pas que tu ne fais pas tomber toutes les femelles autour de toi ! Quelques récits épiques sur tes péripéties et hop ! ».

Naruto sourit quelque peu embarrassé par cette familiarité hâtive.

─ Non pas vraiment… enfin ça ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment…

Oyabun désormais en sous vêtement jeta ses affaires sur son lit et ouvrit les portes de son armoire près de l'entrée où le Konoha-nin était encore posté. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux bleus de stupeur en voyant la monstrueuse cicatrice qui barrait sa colossale musculature au torse –partant du bas du côté droit de sa mâchoire, reprenant au niveau de son épaule jusqu'à atteindre sa hanche gauche-. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la marque faciale pendant le rassemblement.

─ Comment ça ? Il n'y a pas de « moment » pour apprécier un corps voluptueux qui ne désire qu'à être assouvi de cette envie charnelle, désir sensuel… tu vois de quoi j'parle ?

Absolument pas. Il profita du fait qu'il soit plongé dans sa penderie pour soupirer de frustration. Depuis quand la conversation avait dévié sur sa virginité ?

─ Vous me demandiez pourquoi j'étais parti… je vous réponds donc qu'il fallait que je fasse une pause, dit-il en ignorant ses propos.

─ Une pause ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Il sortit un long kimono uni bleu nuit qu'il remit à Naruto avant de replonger dans son dressing. « Enlève cette horreur de combinaison orange dès que tu le peux. Tu fais honte au clan. ».Il contempla l'habit -qui était un peu trop grand pour lui- en tendant ses bras et sourit légèrement.

─ J'ai du mal à tourner la page avec tout ce qui s'est passé à la guerre. Mon village en reconstruction, la peine des villageois, des ninjas, de mes amis qui essayent tout de même de vivre avec… ça me fait encore mal. Et voir ça tous les jours, tout le temps, penser à ça, les morts, les pertes matérielles… ça me tapait vraiment sur le système. J'aillais devenir fou si j'étais resté, même si l'humanité est désormais sauvée... C'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à aller de l'avant, et j'ignore vraiment pourquoi… pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil, à être heureux que tout soit enfin terminé…

Il posa son kimono sur son avant-bras et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « Mais être ici à l'air de me changer les idées… même si ça fait relativement peu de temps que je suis avec vous, ou plutôt avec Kunio, Rika et Noboru… Même si c'est pour un court moment, si je peux être utile ici… ou si le fait d'être ici peut être utile pour moi… ».

Il se tut lorsqu'Oyabun ferma les portes de son armoire, kimono vert kaki en soie sur l'épaule.

─ Tu ne vas jamais repartir d'ici, Naruto-kun.

Celui-ci fronça progressivement ses sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

─ Et pourquoi ça ?

─ Parce que bientôt, les individus que tu considères comme de simples partenaires de mission deviendront ta famille. Des personnes que tu voudras protéger et que tu chériras plus que tout au monde. Tu veux savoir combien de shinobi comme toi, ayant pour projet de rester temporairement, sont repartis au final ?

Se détendant nettement après ses paroles, le blond secoua furtivement sa tête. « Zéro. Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? J'en faisais partie, des ninjas comme toi… Lorsque j'ai tué leur chef (c'était de la pure autodéfense hein… il m'a attaqué pour ma prime) ils avaient l'air de chiots égarés –si t'avais vu la tête de Rika ce jour-là…-. Donc j'ai décidé de rester quelques temps pour qu'ils puissent un jour s'autogérer seuls. Au final, Shiyamari a pris ses marques. Du haut de mes vingt-trois ans, j'ai tenu le clan. J'en ai aujourd'hui vingt-six mais la tâche semble toujours aussi fatigante... tu l'as vu toi-même tout à l'heure.».

Il ceintura son habit de la fameuse queue de singe qui caractérisait si bien leur organisation, et se posta devant les fenêtres ouvertes. Il jeta un coup d'œil au paysage sableux et reporta son attention sur le blond égaré dans ses pensées. « Mais bon il y a une première fois à tout, après tout. ».

─ Hum…Dites, j'ai deux questions.

─ Je t'écoute.

─ Pourquoi étiez-vous inscrit dans le Bingo Book ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être une brute épaisse sans cervelle… ou un meurtrier qui veut prendre le pouvoir sur le Monde Ninja…

─ Ah… j'étais un samouraï de Tetsu No Kuni, Naruto-kun. Accusé à tort pour des « futilités » (de mon point de vue), j'ai été condamné à effectuer le Seppuku*.

Il ria de bon cœur en repensant au moment de l'annonce de sa sanction. « Sacrés samouraïs ! Ils sont drôles parfois... Ce fut Mifune, le Taishô actuel, qui en avait décidé ainsi. J'ai bien sûr refusé, bien trop jeune pour mourir injustement en plus (j'avais dix-sept ans à l'époque). On s'est battu, et il m'a eu cette vieille branche ahah. Tu l'as vu toi-même ma _belle_ entaille au buste. Il m'a laissé pour mort, mais j'ai survécu. J'ai donc été inscrit dans ce foutu Bingo Book. ».

L'hôte de Kurama acquiesça simplement.

─ Et l'autre interrogation… c'est pour Shii-chan. C'est votre fille ?

─ Ça ne va pas non ?! S'exclama-t-il offusqué. Les gosses très peu pour moi. Apprentissage, éducation, tout ça… Et puis je suis encore jeune ! Shiyamari est…

Il baissa légèrement la tête, un léger rictus s'affinant sur ses lèvres. « Elle est un don du ciel. Je l'ai trouvé peu de temps après avoir fui Tetsu No Kuni, affaiblie, affamée, et seule. Elle avait un peu moins de trois ans à l'époque. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais su ce qui s'était passé. Je n'étais pas dans une meilleure mine qu'elle, encore en piteuse état, pas totalement guéri, mais voir une gamine à moitié morte allongée dans la neige m'avait fait un électrochoc. Je l'ai prise avec moi. Elle n'a aucune compétence remarquable si ce n'est les chiffres (qu'une louve lui a appris… pareil pour son japonais qui n'est même pas encore très correct…). Mais elle fait partie de ma vie maintenant. Utile ou pas. ». Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. « Quel enfant insupportable néanmoins. ».

Naruto gloussa en l'observant prendre place sur son estrade. « Approche. ». Il avança de quelques pas et s'assit à genou devant lui. « Je ne suis pas très difficile, Naruto-kun. Généralement, les missions que l'on a seront relativement _simples_ pour toi –rang allant de _C_ à _A_. _S_ très rarement-. Si tu ne veux pas les faire, pas de problème. Je n'oblige pas. Mais ne pas être actif se résume à ne pas avoir de salaire. Même si tu t'en moques, et même si nous vivons en communauté, la plus part des choses ici nécessitent une participation de quelques ryos pour la nourriture, les matières premières pour les armes, les soins, etc. Rien de bien compliqué, tu vois ? »

─ J'en ferai des missions, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien avant l'argent, ce sont les combats qui m'intéressent _dattebayo_ !

─ Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Bon, je vais te demander de quitter les lieux. Je dois demander pardon à l'une de mes femmes pour mon comportement désapprobateur… Ah là… qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas faire pour les satisfaire. Du balai, dit-il en le balayant de sa main.

Naruto se leva maladroitement, kimono toujours en main, et se tourna en direction de la sortie.

─ Merci… Oyabun, déclara-t-il de dos, main sur la poignée.

Le chef du clan fut surpris qu'il l'appelle par son nom de substitution. C'était la première fois. Il sourit chaleureusement.

─ Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu fais partie de la famille, Naruto-kun.

─ D'accord. Maintenant on passe au _Ninjustu_, Naruto. Fais n'importe quelle attaque sans l'aboutir bien sûr. Nous tenons à notre sublime dojo rouge sang du cinquième étage, déclara l'homme aux lunettes accroupi sur le parquet ciré, bloc note et plume en mains.

─ _Kage Bunshin No Justsu_, dit-il d'un ton calme avant qu'un clone apparaisse pour l'aider à former son orbe bleu. _Rasengan_ !

Ren écarta légèrement ses yeux tirés avant de sourire.

─ Ça ira.

─ Quoi ? Et quels sont les résultats alors ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Rika s'approcher telle une chatte pour aspirer son attaque entre ses lèvres.

─ Ton chakra a un goût bizarre. Et il me brûle l'estomac, vraiment. Ce n'était pas de la comédie la dernière fois.

─ T'as sur-joué quand même.

─ Naruto… globalement… tu es le ninja avec la Fiche la plus… comment dire… surprenante… mais tes faiblesses sont vraiment handicapantes pour le clan. Comme les _Genjutsu_ par exemple…

A l'appellation, le blond grimaça instantanément. « Mais… au moins tu arrives à les contrer. Puis tu compenses toutes tes lacunes avec cette réserve incommensurable de chakra et ton endurance. ».

─ Mais encore ?

─ Je vais te faire comprendre quelque chose. Yuki, approche.

La jeune femme à l'opposé de la pièce acclamant ses camarades qui s'entrainaient au Boken rejoignit à pas de loup le petit groupe. Elle était assez petite de taille dans un corps fin. Sa chevelure bordeaux formait un carré plongeant où deux petites pinces dorées apportaient une touche enfantine à son visage chérubin. Le sourire qui ornait son visage embellissait ses yeux couleur noisette et ses pommettes délicatement rosées.

─ Oui Ren-senpai ?

─ Je veux que tu assistes Naruto pour la guérison de la lésion sur mon bras.

Elle regarda d'un air perdu les deux membres de son maitre. Ils étaient intacts.

─ Que voulez-vous dire par- kyaaah !

Du sang gicla sur le sol sans que l'armurier ne change d'expression faciale. Il venait de planter brutalement un kunai extrêmement aiguisé, au vue de la réflexion des rayons du soleil, dans son bras gauche. Tous avaient émis un cri de stupéfaction sous la surprise.

─ M-mais je ne sais pas guérir ! S'écria le blond en panique.

─ Et il le faudra. Tout le monde sait soigner des blessures bénignes, ou stopper des hémorragies… au moins. Nous avons des medic-nin très compétents ne t'en fais pas. Mais on peut compter les uns sur les autres aussi en plein mission, sur place. Donc soigne-moi.

─ C-comment je fais… je ne sais pas, déclara-t-il hésitant en s'asseyant près de lui.

─ Concentre ton chakra dans tes paumes de mains. Respire profondément. Le processus de guérison variera la couleur toute seule. Un beau vert. Concentre-toi sur la blessure.

─ J'essaye… ça reste bleu.

─ Hey mais ! Ca vire au rouge ! S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en rapprochant son visage.

Le chakra émanant de ses mains empira la situation en ouvrant d'avantage la plaie. Une vague de liquide rougeâtre jaillit sous les exclamations de toute l'assistance. Ren s'égosilla à cause de la douleur avant que Rika n'envoie droit sur le mur Naruto avec son pied. Il laissa échapper un râle d'affliction en glissant à terre, avant de frotter son crâne endoloris.

─ Ne vous inquiétez pas Ren-senpai ! Je vais vous sauver ! Je vous en prie, ne mourrez pas ! Sanglota Yuki en soignant celui-ci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'armurier prit la parole après un long silence.

─ Ce n'est rien Naruto. Ça doit être le chakra de Kyuubi. Avare comme il est, ton démon désire te soigner toi. Uniquement.

─ Je suis vraiment désolé…

─ Je vais parfaitement bien ! C'est donc de ça que je te parlais… ces petites choses peut-être moins pris au sérieux à Konoha, mais qui sont indéniables ici. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup, alors nous voulons limiter les pertes… au maximum. Il fit signe à Yuki d'arrêter son processus de guérison et se leva. « Je vais remettre ta Fiche au deuxième étage. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. ».

Naruto descendait tranquillement les marches menant au réfectoire accompagné des deux jeunes femmes de l'organisation. Elles s'étaient lancées dans des explications ardues sur le transfert d'organe dans lesquelles il ne pouvait y participer car ses connaissances médicinales étaient assez restreintes. Maintenant le débat du haut de ses quatorze ans, il en conclut que Yuki devait être une disciple prometteuse et très utile pour le clan. Saluant leurs semblables en pénétrant la grande salle, ils rejoignirent une table longue en bois munit de bancs où Noboru et Kunio avait déjà pris place. Au menu du jour, ragout de curry et soupe Miso.

─ Comment s'est passé ton évaluation Naruto ? Demanda le Bleu assis en face de lui avant d'avaler quelques gorgées de sa soupe.

─ Hum… à peu près bien…

Rika assise à sa droite pouffa, puis chuchota assez fort pour que tous entendent.

─ Il a failli tuer Ren !

─ Ah ouais ? Dit Kunio brusquement enjoué.

─ Yuki-chan était dans tous ses états. Elle a pleuré tout ça, tout ça…

─ Shishou… vous abusez…

─ Noboru t'es jaloux ? Tu voudrais qu'elle pleure aussi pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine de riz en pointant sa cuillère vers lui.

Lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, il décida de ne pas répondre à ce coup bas en tournant son œillade rosée ailleurs dans un soupir.

─ Pourquoi voudrez-vous qu'il pleure pour moi, Shishou ?

─ Oh rien de très relevable… heureusement que tu es une gentille fille crédule. Je t'aime bien pour ça.

La plus jeune rougit en ne relevant que la dernière partie de sa phrase. Que son mentor lui annonce ouvertement devant toute l'assistance qu'elle l'appréciait la touchait profondément. Elle était son modèle autant dans ses compétences physiques et médicales, que dans son attitude et son franc parlé. Elle l'admirait tout simplement.

─ Qu'est ce qui te rend aussi… irascible aujourd'hui ? T'as mis mal à l'aise tout le monde. Kunio avait dit ça en regardant chacun de ses voisins. « Raconte-nous un peu ta soirée, Rika. » questionna-il d'un air narquois.

Comme prise au dépourvue, elle plongea son nez dans sa soupe, laissant un lourd silence plané. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'as pas réussi à résister. Tu ne sais toujours pas _lui _tenir tête. Rika, sache que si je devais peindre la déception, je te prendrais comme portrait. » finit-il dans un sourire avant de quitter la table.

Toutes les œillades convergèrent vers celle-ci. Elle roula des yeux pour montrer son désintérêt face à ses propos et murmura fortement à ses camarades.

─ Je ne vous ai pas dit, mais Kunio s'est pris un râteau par Hanako !

─ Han ! Comment savez-vous ça ?

─ J'ai mes sources Yuki-chan, affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle montra son pouce en direction du blond, sous entendant son silence sur l'information capitale qu'il venait d'acquérir. Il fit un signe de tête et ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire. Il en conclut qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour lui voler sa joie de vivre.

Vingt-huit jours. Cela faisait vingt-huit jours que Naruto vivait dans le quartier général des Nokizaru en étant considéré comme un membre à part entière. A vrai dire il n'avait même pas vu les jours défilés tant il se sentait apaisé. Les nuits furent au début semblables à celles passées à Konoha, mais rapidement, et grâce notamment à l'aide de Rika et ses herbes à infuser dans de l'eau bouillante, il retrouva un rythme de sommeil normal. Il passait généralement ses journées à s'entrainer avec ses deux compères dans la forêt annexant le désert, apprenant d'avantage sur leur style de combat personnel mais aussi sur certaines techniques propres à ceux de l'organisation.

─ Ça serait bien que t'apprennes la technique de la brume, Naruto. C'est notre marque de fabrique ! Arrête de nous narguer avec ton _Kage Bunshin_ ! Lui avait dit tout récemment Kunio.

Il en avait ri avant de promettre de faire un effort dans les prochaines séances bien qu'il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité. Soucieux de garder « secret » sa véritable puissance démoniaque, le blond se limitait à son mode _Sennin_ qu'il s'efforçait de garder le plus longtemps possible, ce qui engendrait beaucoup de méditation dans un paysage bienfaisant. Le silence n'était pas maître des lieux en raison des incessants cris d'animaux aux alentours, sans oublier les entrainements intensifs qu'effectuait souvent Rika consistant à parer les attaques gelées de son ami avec sa fameuse technique mais cela ne le dérageait pas pour autant car il se sentait comme dans un état second, avec lui-même, durant de longues heures.

─ Aie ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux après avoir senti une chose percuter son visage.

─ Tu vois ? On aura beau l'appeler du haut de sa cascade il nous ignorera. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon caillou !

─ C'est quoi ton problème Rika ! Répondit-il avec hargne.

─ Oyabun veut nous voir, maintenant. Donc descends, expliqua Kunio en les laissant en retrait.

La jeune femme lui fit une grimace avant d'aller rejoindre le plus âgé qui était déjà en route. Naruto soupira et les suivit dans leur démarche en dévalant la pente verdoyante à toute vitesse. Pénétrant ensemble la plus imposante salle du deuxième étage, le blond laissa son œillade bleutée divaguer sur les trois bureaux en bois foncé surmontés de paperasses. L'aspect de la pièce rejoignait la majore partie de ses semblables, de la pierre gris foncé sur les murs et sur le sol.

─ Enfin, dit Mistuki en passant une mèche derrière son oreille avec nervosité en les voyant arriver.

─ Ça va, on s'entrainait-

─ Kunio-kun je t'ai prévenu depuis hier, le temps c'est de l'argent ! S'exclama-t-elle. Elle soupira d'un air exaspéré. « Oyabun ! ».

Le chef leva ses yeux des fiches que lui montrait Amaru et se tourna en direction du petit groupe.

─ J'ai une mission pour vous, déclara-t-il en souriant.

─ Il est où Noboru ? Questionna Rika en le cherchant du regard.

─ Noboru reste ici. Naruto tu prends sa place.

Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent légèrement à l'entente de la nouvelle.

─ Hum. Avec plaisir.

─ Vous devez intercepter un colis.

─ Un colis ? Répéta Kunio.

─ Un colis.

─ Il y a quoi dans le colis ?

─ On m'a dit un colis. On ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ce colis... Kunio, je te préviens si-

─ Oh Oyabun… vous me prenez pour qui ? Dit-il avec amusement.

Le chef soupira. Il enfouit l'une de ses mains dans l'ouverture de son kimono marron clair pour masser son épaule droite.

─ Je disais donc que vous devez intercepter un colis entre Kusa et Taki. Il a été volé à Harappagakure No Sato* et à l'air d'être important car le chef du village désire ne pas ébruiter l'affaire en envoyant ses propre shinobi. Le Kusakage n'est pas au courant, seul le conseil restreint d'Harappa l'est.

─ Harappa ? C'est le village de Noboru ça ? Questionna Rika.

─ Voilà pourquoi je l'ai viré. Je ne veux pas qu'un incident arrive et qu'ils le gardent là-bas. Bien sûr notre silence adjoint une prime non négligeable. D'ailleurs avec celle-ci, je voulais faire sculpter une statue à mon effigie dans-

─ Oyabun ! Coupa la jeune femme. Elle frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains. « Faites vos bagages de suite. Vous partez maintenant. C'est une mission allant du ran car nous ne connaissons pas nos ennemis. Le chef Harappagakure No Sato a expliqué dans son message qu'il soupçonnait les Nunkenin de Taki No Kuni. Si c'est eux, j'espère que vous tomberez sur les faibles car dans le cas contraire…

─ Mission de rang S, ajouta fièrement Kunio. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Quelles sont les probabilités de réussite avec notre nouveau nakama ?

─ Tu rigoleras moins en entendant ça, déclara Amaru en se levant de son siège. Il scruta ligne sur ligne avant de glousser.

─ Bon crache le morceau, la fixation de Mitsuki-chan me met très mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en veut, dit la jeune Kaeru en essayant d'éviter ce regard noir.

─ Cent.

─ Cent ? Bah c'est bien ! Répondit le Bleu en souriant. Ce n'est pas seulement grâce à Naruto, c'est grâce à notre combinaison. Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais me sentir offensé !

─ C'est bien là que tu te trompes, Kunio. Qu'importe la combinaison qu'on fasse, trio, duo, solo, ça restera toujours cent.

Oyabun ria en voyant l'effarement lisible sur les deux inséparables. Il s'approcha de l'Uzumaki et tapota sur son dos amicalement.

─ Houmotsu-kun*, c'est comme ça que je vais t'appeler désormais, affirme-t-il avant d'en rire.

Le blond sourit d'un air gêné.

─ Oust ! S'écria la brune.

Chasés par les éclairs noirs qu'elle leur lançait, ils sortirent l'un après l'autre pour rejoindre leur chambre dans les étages supérieurs.

─ Rika.

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans sa démarche et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de celui qui l'avait appelé. Elle s'approcha lentement, l'entoura de ses bras découverts par son kimono bleu à manche courte, et posa ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Il approfondit son baiser l'encerclant de sa grosse carrure comme si elle n'était qu'une brindille qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas casser, tout en montrant l'affection qu'il pouvait lui éprouver. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'une dans l'autre, s'unissant pour ne faire qu'un. Il mit fin soudainement à leur contact physique en lui baisant la joue, puis le cou, avant de lui murmurer quelques mots dans son oreille. Elle acquiesça, et à contre cœur, poursuivit son chemin.

Une heure plus tard, c'est sur la louve de Kunio que les trois ninjas s'efforçaient à ne pas basculer à contre bas tant elle était rapide dans sa course. Ils se cramponnaient à moitié mort de rire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, le vent leur fouettant le visage et faisant virevolter les pans de leur kimono, jusqu'à que celle-ci ne ralentisse quelque peu essoufflée. Le soleil tapait assez fort en cette fin d'après-midi, mais passer la nuit dans la froideur du désert était clairement une mauvaise idée. Ils atteignirent les flancs de la forêt bordant Kusa No Kuni peu après, et décidèrent d'attendre l'aube avant de reprendre la route. Ils avaient deux jours maximum pour accéder à la périphérie de Taki No Kuni près du Pont Inari, avant que les Nunkenin ne rejoignent leurs territoires bien gardés. En effet, ils s'étaient approprié une petite zone dans une imposante montagne cachée par de multiples et immenses cascades, accessibles uniquement par ce fameux pont Inari. Tout devait se faire subtilement, tel était l'une des règles fondamentales des Nokizaru. Un faux pas, et tout retombait sur leurs personnes, et c'est ce qu'ils voulaient éviter à tout prix. Grâce à la louve de Kunio, il avait gagné pas mal de temps. Néanmoins, celui-ci avait stipulé qu'au lever du jour ils devaient continuer leur périple à pied de peur de se faire repérer. Leur camp de fortune se composait uniquement d'un feu en plein air qu'ils éteignaient souvent avant de s'endormir dans les arbres. Jamais au sol. Le premier lendemain fut donc un atroce réveil pour le blond qui n'était pas habitué à dormir dans de telles conditions.

Le jour j arriva à grande vitesse, et pour leur grande satisfaction ils étaient dans les temps. Après mûres réflexions, ils décidèrent d'attendre les protagonistes à quelques mètres du pont pour être sûr de ne pas les rater, mettant toutes les chances de leur côté pour les prendre par surprise car leur garde serait surement baissée en les sachant si près de leur quartier général.

─ J'ai faim ! Susurra fortement la jeune femme camouflée sur un arbre.

─ Moi aussi. Après le combat, on se dissipe immédiatement. On est beaucoup trop près de chez eux. C'est vraiment risqué là, expliqua Kunio non craintif mais calculateur.

─ J'ai une envie de ramen tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

─ Moi aussi.

Rika fixa le blond en souriant avant de l'accompagner dans son rire.

─ T'aimes bien les ramen ?

─ C'est le meilleur plat au monde ! Mais il n'y a qu'un cuisinier qui sache aussi bien les faire. Il s'appelle Teuchi, il gère son échoppe avec sa fille Ayame. Ça s'appelle « _Ramen Ichiraku_ » et se sont vraiment les meilleurs du continent !

─ Pff ! Balivernes ! Les ramen de Hanako sont les meilleurs ! Tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de les manger parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'acheter les ingrédients nécessaires mais crois-moi que ta bouche fondra au contact de son bouillon !

─ Mais vous allez arrêter ? Demanda Kunio en appuyant sa tirade en levant son bras. Concentrez-vous maintenant, un manque d'inattention et-

─ Qui va là ?

Cinq ninjas venant du sud venait de faire leur apparition en contrebas. Ils étaient tous vêtus de noir, de la tête au pied, seul leur regard peu avenant était découvert. Sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient la plus part recherchés pour des crimes commis ou des désertions, ils faisaient leur maximum pour ne pas griller leur couverture en montrant leur visage à l'air libre. Ils s'étaient tous stoppés dans leur démarche, fixant les hauteurs végétales qui avaient jusque-là été des éléments indispensables pour les surprendre, agir vite, et s'enfuir avec le colis avant que leurs renforts n'apprennent leur venue. Kunio jeta un regard noir à ses coéquipiers quelque peu gênés par leur gaucherie et décida de descendre dans un soupir. Il fit signe à Naruto de rester là où il se trouvait, seul Rika le rejoignit.

─ Ohayo ! Jeta-t-il d'un air jovial devant ceux-ci.

Personne ne lui rendit son bonjour. Ca s'annonçait mal. Il poursuivit. « Nous sommes des habitants d'Edagakure No Sato* à Kusa No Kuni. Nous cherchons des herbes médicinales qui poussent uniquement à Taki. ».

─ Quelle coïncidence ! Nous revenons de Kusa- aie !

─ Ferme-la Kenji, dit celui qui semblait être le leader en le frappant à la tête. Il s'avança pour se mettre en première ligne. « Je répéterai une seule et dernière fois. Qui va là ? ».

Kunio déglutit sans pour autant changer d'expression faciale. Il sourit amicalement avant de se mettre à sautiller sur place.

─ Je vous l'aie dit, nous sommes des simples habitants d'Eda. Qui serait assez fou pour se mesurer aux Nunkenin de Taki sur leur propre territoire ?

Le leader sourit à travers son masque au ton ironique.

─ Ce que je commence à apprécier chez toi, c'est ton culot, sale Nokizaru. Tes amis singes n'ont pas de langue à couper ?

Il leva ses globes jaunes perçants en direction de Naruto qu'il ne distingua pas nettement à cause des feuillages, puis plongea dans ceux de Rika avec des arrière-pensées malsaines qu'elle put facilement lire dans ses yeux. Elle faillit lui envoyer une cinglante réponse mais le Bleu l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son épaule sans pour autant arrêter ses petits trottinements sur place.

─ Mes amis singes ne parlent pas aux ramassis de déchets que sont les Nunkenin de Taki.

Il rattrapa soudainement un kunai à la volée destiné à être planté droit dans son crâne. L'un des leurs venait de le lancer surement blessé par ses quelques paroles. Il étira ses lèvres dans un rictus avant de commencer à le tourner rapidement sur son index. Il arrêta progressivement son exercice et se stabilisa près de sa coéquipière. Une fumée blanchâtre émana légèrement de sa bouche. Une épaisse couche de glace ensevelit l'arme au fil des secondes.

─ Et voilà qui pour nous arrêter… Setsugai No Oni* et la survivante du massacre Kaeru. Vous auriez dû dire à votre cher « Oyabun » de déplacer son cul pour effectuer cette mission, car je ne donne pas chère de votre peau. Quoi que vous attrapez… puis vous torturez pour tous les Nunkenin de Taki que vous avez assassiné pour une poignée de ryos serait assez jouissif. Le faire chanter, lui demander de nous rembourser plus quelques intérêts, car c'est notre argent après tout. C'est l'argent de nos morts.

─ Vos morts ont commis des actes barbares dans certains villages, tuant innocents sur innocents, détruisant des habitations, pillant, violant parfois… Que vous voulez déserter, c'est votre problème, mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de faire ce que vous voulez puisque vous n'avez plus d'autorité égale à celle d'un Kage. Je me ferai un plaisir de trancher chacune de vos gorges dans une lenteur si atroce que vous retrouverez la parole pour me suppliez de vous étriper vivant.

Le chef ria de bon cœur et dégaina son katana niché sur son dos.

─ Tu as une grande gueule, Kaeru. Je te jure que si je réussis à t'attraper, et que tes deux amis sont mo… non maitrisés, je te ferai des choses si ignobles et inconcevables pour la raison humaine que ceux-ci me demanderont en larme que j'arrête. Cours, Kaeru, aussi vite que tu peux. Fuis-moi, pas pour ta survie car je ne te tuerai pas, mais pour sainteté.

─ Pourquoi les hommes parlent autant avant les combats ? Cesse de blablater pour rien et viens. Je t'attends. Montre-moi ce que t'as Nunkenin !

Naruto choisit ce court moment saturé de tension pour faire son entrée. A l'aide d'un kunai, il trancha la gorge du Nunkenin qui était le plus en retrait par rapport au groupe. Son dernier gémissement lança instantanément les hostilités. Kunio se mordit l'extrémité de ses deux poignets d'où une lueur bleu jaillit après qu'une fine lignée de sang ait coulé. Il fit un vas et viens d'une vitesse à peine perceptible à l'œil nu avec son membre de libre, lança le pic de glace qui venait d'en sortir et le kunai désormais givré à l'adresse du leader. Celui-ci les évita en se protégeant derrière un arbre, mettant en danger son collègue qui ne s'attendait pas à être victime de cet assaut. Il reçut l'une des lames dans la cuisse gauche, s'empressa de le retirer, mais la propagation gelé avait malheureusement déjà commencé. Rika de son côté para coups sur coups en essayant tout de même d'attaquer le ninja qui avait une bonne maitrise de son _Taijutsu_. Décidant de la frapper avec autant de force qu'il put dans son flanc droit, le jeune homme masqué aux yeux gris fut stabilisé dans son action par le poing de pression de la Kaeu qui fissura l'air. Kunio prit de la hauteur pour surplomber le groupe, entama une série de mudras et souffla, toujours sans invocation, un vent glacial qui le pétrifia sur place. Elle fit quelques flips arrière pour éviter d'être victime du katana affûté du chef et se réfugia rapidement à quatre pattes dans un arbre. Voyant sa proie s'éloigner, il entama une courte série de mudras en direction du pont et planta son arme en face de lui.

─ _Suiton_, _Shio No Fun'bo_ ! (Elément de l'eau, Tombeau Aqueux).

Le sol se mit légèrement à trembler. Naruto fit apparaitre trois clones dont deux descendirent pour venir à bout du ninja possédant le fameux colis. Ses yeux d'un noir profond étaient quelques peu paniqués à l'idée de périr pour le bien qu'il possédait.

─ Le colis, dit calmement l'une des copies de Naruto en se rapprochant.

─ Jamais ! S'écria-t-il avant de sourire en se tournant vers son supérieur. Il effectua un signe incantatoire après avoir posé la boite en tissu vert kaki près de ses pieds, le regard souligné par sa détermination. « _Fuuton_, _Kihou _! ». (Elément de l'air).

Une bulle d'air se forma instantanément autour de lui. Les tremblements s'intensifièrent jusqu'à qu'une vague gigantesque sortant du gouffre des cascades s'enfouit dans la forêt, balayant tout sur son passage, y compris les clones de Naruto. Kunio avait réussi à geler à temps une partie du courant, formant un demi-dôme protecteur. Rika et Naruto se trouvaient à l'extrémité de deux arbres aux épais feuillages penchés à causes des intempéries, sains et saufs, bien qu'une bonne partie de la forêt ait été dévastée. Lorsque le niveau de l'eau s'amoindrit, arrachant avec elle les victimes de sa venue pour les amener dans son lit, ils retrouvèrent uniquement le leader trempé en plein milieu des dégâts causés par son attaque.

─ Naruto, attrape le colis ! Susurra fortement Rika en pointant du doigt le ninja qui le possédait depuis le début, se dirigeant droit sur le pont Inari.

Il acquiesça et se précipita à la rencontre du protagoniste. Le coupant brusquement dans sa course, il avança lentement vers lui d'un air intrépide.

─ Le colis, dit-il en tendant son bras droit.

─ Tu es bien prétentieux, petit, pour ne même pas me dire au moins « s'il te plaît ». Tes sales parents ne t'ont pas appris les bonnes manières ?

Comme il l'espéra, le blond se rua droit vers lui avec une haine conséquente lisible dans ses yeux bleus. Cependant, ce dont il ne s'attendait pas, fut le _véritable_ Naruto qui propulsa son _Rasengan_ au milieu de ses omoplates. Il tomba au ralenti sur ses genoux dans un râle de douleur, puis s'étala de tout son long dans sa mare de sang. Naruto voulut récupérer le colis qu'il venait de lâcher, mais celui-ci disparut au même moment que la respiration de son précédent propriétaire. C'était un faux. Il restait donc une seule personne susceptible de posséder le colis, et ce fut vers celle-ci qu'il accéléra le pas.

Un aveuglant éclair jaunâtre jaillit de nulle part. Le leader essaya de tenir sa respiration autant qu'il le put mais se rendit compte bien vite que cela était impossible. Il humecta l'air à plein nez. Rien. Rien de relevable_ pour l'instant. _Il leva ses yeux au ciel pour apercevoir ses deux ennemis postés l'un à côté de l'autre, expression neutre sur leur faciès.

─ Deux contre un ? Vous me faites sacrément pitié vous autres. Puis vous vous pavanez en croyant être les élites des shinobi avec votre organisation ridicule. Vous vous croyez supérieur car ces villages lâches et ignares sont incapables de régler leur propre merde ? Etes-vous fières de vous taper toutes leurs merdes ? Nokizaru de pacotille ? Demanda-t-il dans un rictus lisible dans ses yeux plissés.

─ Ferme-la, rétorqua Rika en fronçant ses fins sourcils blancs.

─ L'honneur tout ça très peu pour nous. On n'en a rien e colismare de sang. s s'ine lisible sur ses yeux bleus. arme en face de lui. sur place. ssion de Rika.à faire de ça. Mourir avec honneur ? Qu'est-ce que ça rapporte dans un monde où des humains se croyant supérieur, se trouvent en réalité au même niveau que les animaux ? On s'entretue pour survivre, se mange les uns les autres pour des histoires de territoires ou de pouvoir. Je n'ai pas d'honneur et j'en suis fière. Je me bats avec l'effectif dont je dispose, je te jette de la poussière dans les yeux pour mieux te planter dans le dos. Tu n'as plus les capacités pour te battre et tu le sais. Abandonne, laisse toi faire et tu mourras vite. Oui, je te ferai cet _honneur_ en te tuant rapidement de mes mains, annonça Kunio en souriant.

─ Mourir par tes mains pourries ? Ahah. En plus d'avoir du culot, tu es drôle, dit-il avant de grimacer en sentant l'insecte à l'intérieur de son abdomen grossir de plus en plus.

─ Les gens avec de l'honneur périssent toujours en premier, tâche de t'en souvenir dans l'au-delà ! Affirma-t-elle avant de quitter les deux hommes d'un pas lent.

─ Bah ? Tu ne veux pas le voir exploser ? Questionna-t-il en la regardant partir.

─ C'est ennuyant et lent. Puis tu te sens toujours obligé de parler avec la victime, ce que je ne désire absolument pas. Je vais voir si Naruto a réussi à attraper le colis. Par contre, toi tu restes. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on le soigne même s'il y a peu de chances…

─ Tss, merci pour ta solidarité…

─ De rien !

L'Uzumaki se tenait face à l'entrée du pont, bras croisés sur son kimono bleu foncé. Il regardait droit dans les yeux de l'homme en embonpoint, qui lui fuyait son œillade comme la peste. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, de légers tremblements faisaient vibrer la boite en tissu qu'il serrait contre son gros ventre, et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son front jusqu'à atteindre le bout de son nez.

─ Donne-moi le colis.

─ N-non. Je ne veux pas… Laisse… Laisse-moi passer ! Mes nakama ne vont pas tarder à arriver avec tout le boucan que vous avez fait ! Q-que Toshiki a fait avec sa cascade déferlante ! Dégage sale Nokizaru ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Lorsque Naruto avança d'un pas, l'homme ne put réprimer un cri de stupéfaction. Il recula spontanément et trembla de plus en plus fort. « Hii ! Pitié ! Je ! Ce n'est pas moi ais décidé de voler Harappa ! Je viens à peine d'arriver ici et ils m'ont envoyé pour me former ! Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! Je t'en supplie ! ».

Le blond avait arrêté d'avancer. Toute lueur combative dans ses yeux marins venait de disparaitre pour faire place à de la surprise. Son ennemi le remarqua et décida de poursuivre pour essayer de sauver sa vie. « Je t'en prie petit, ne me tue pas ! Pourquoi je mériterais un tel sors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai fait que suivre aveuglément les ordres ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! J'ai peur, tu comprends ça ? Tous mes nouveaux compagnons sont morts ! Masami, celui dont tu as tranché la gorge, c'était un chic type ! Il n'a jamais tué personne lui ! Il était avec les Nunkenin car il avait volé dans son village, mais il avait faim ! Ils voulaient l'exécuter pour un vulgaire sachet de riz ! Je ne veux pas connaitre le même sors ! Ne me tue pas ! Pitié ! ». Il tomba au ralenti au sol les larmes aux yeux et retira son masque. Ses courts cheveux bruns étaient complétement désorganisés. Il avait un visage plus ou moins disgracieux : de grosses joues, un nez épaté, de petites lèvres, et des yeux tirés noires. « Pourquoi ! Pourquoi dois-je mourir ainsi ?! Je t'en supplie épargne moi ! J'ai si peur de mourir ! ».

L'hôte de Kyuubi posa ses deux mains contre ses oreilles sifflantes et essaya de respirer plus lentement pour calmer ses palpitations. Tous ses mauvais souvenirs venaient de refaire surface. Sa vue se troubla légèrement et se dédoubla. Ils les entendaient encore, encore et toujours, à travers cet homme. Dans chaque phrase qu'il avait énoncé, il y avait un mot clé qui avait vivifié chacun de ses atroces cauchemars. Il regarda sa main droite et vit qu'elle était tachée de sang qui séchait progressivement. Une douleur lancinante le prit à la tête. Ses neurones se tordirent lui donnant une fulgurante migraine. De courts et effrayants flashs voilèrent son regard perdu sur le sol humide et boueux. Il grimaça en sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il battait beaucoup plus fort que la normale. Sa température corporelle oscillait entre les bouffées de chaleur et les sueurs froides. Il posa sa main droite sur sa cage thoracique et se mit à tordre le tissue de son kimono. « Hey petit, ça va ? » demanda-t-il. Ce fut le boum de l'explosion du corps de ledit Toshiki qui le ramena instantanément sur terre dans un sursaut.

─ Naruto ?

Il releva la tête et vit Rika debout devant lui. L'inquiétude dévisageait les traits fins de son visage. Attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais, elle retira un des kunai du kimono du blond sans lui demander et fit volte-face droit sur le détenteur du colis.

─ N-non ! Ne fais pas ça tu…

─ Chuuut…

Elle l'aida à se relever avec sa gracieuse main. Surpris par cet acte, il regarda droit dans ses yeux incolores et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Rika fit signe de garder le silence avec son doigt puis le plaça sur les fines lèvres de celui-ci. Elle posa délicatement son poing fermé sur son torse, et le poussa doucement contre un arbre non loin. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde, tout comme lui qui était complétement envouté par tant de beauté. Il exhalait son odeur, sentait sa respiration chaude contre son visage, et pouvait presque gouter à son doigt. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Puis il sentit, progressivement, une lame pénétrée sa gorge pendante. Très lentement, le charme se rompit, ses yeux s'agrandirent à cause de la peine et de la surprise. Une remontée sanguine envahit sa bouche. Il eut à peine le temps de demander « pourquoi » des yeux, qu'elle retira d'un geste brusque le kunai. Il tomba lourdement au sol, s'émergent dans la boue récemment formée. Elle essuya l'arme sur le vêtement du mort, tendit celui-ci à Naruto qui se pinçait l'arrêt du nez en évitant son regard, et récupéra le colis sans cesser de le regarder.

─ Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée l'explosion par insectes finalement. Ils vont savoir que c'est nous, expliqua Kunio qui s'approchait de ses deux camarades. On a le colis, il faut qu'on soit à la maison en une journée, sinon on va avoir des problèmes.

Pour s'éloigner au maximum de la base des Nunkenin de Taki, ceux-ci décidèrent de faire un détour dans les plaines de Kusa. Ils utilisèrent la rapidité de Rinai au début, puis marchèrent au pas toute la nuit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Les environs étaient majoritairement désertiques, seuls des parcelles et des champs et des rizières à perte de vue furent le paysage les entourant. Le soleil se réfugiait parfois derrière de légers nuages, rafraichissant le climat qui était tout de même tempéré.

─ Je suis épuisée, j'ai faim, j'en ai marre ! On s'arrête ! S'écria Rika avant de s'assoir en plein milieu du chemin. Un nuage de poussière maronnée s'éleva dans l'air.

─ Rika… si on ne s'arrête pas, on sera à la maison ce soir… peut-être… On doit remettre le colis à Oyabun pour qu'il puisse le rendre et récupérer l'argent le plus vite po-

─ Je m'en fiche ! Ca fait presque vingt-quatre heures que je n'ai pas dormi ! J'entends une rivière là, je veux me laver aussi ! Peut-être que ça ne te dérange pas le sang séché mais moi je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça, t'as compris ?

Il soupira et leva ses mains en signe de capitulation. Ils traversèrent ladite rivière et atteignirent la berge d'en face, non loin d'un petit bois. Après quelques brèves échanges, Kunio décida d'aller cueillir des fruits dans les alentours pendant que Rika s'occupait de la pêche après son bain. Naruto était lui assigné à la tâche du feu de camp. Il prit donc quelques galets près de la source et chercha des branchages pour alimenter son feu.

─ J'ai trouvé des baies, des Fuji*, et… ça !

Le blond occupé à souffler dans le foyer releva la tête pour regarder sa trouvaille.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une des petites feuilles jaunes et sèches en formes d'étoile entre ses mains.

─ Des feuilles provenant d'une petite plante très rare ! Ça sert pour ça ! Dit-il en sortant de son kimono similaire au blond une longue pipe bleue à dorures avec de petits motifs. La pipe du Mont Myôboku.

─ Mont Myôboku ?

Il hocha la tête.

─ C'est le royaume des crapauds. Ils ont une plante là-bas qu'on appelle Fuwafuwa. Elle en pousse en abondance sur leurs terres… Ici il faut soit se tuer à la tâche pour en trouver, ou payer le prix fort. Aucune des deux options ne me convient donc j'en fume occasionnellement. Là j'en ai pour… trois/quatre fumettes.

Naruto décida de garder pour lui son accès au Mont pour l'instant. Kunio s'installa près de lui et se mit à écraser les feuilles posées dans une écorce d'arbre avec une pierre. « Ca va te faire du bien… ».

─ Je ne fume pas.

─ Ce n'est pas du tabac, Naruto. C'est un remède contre les mauvaises passes. Et toi t'es en plein dedans…

Les vas et viens de la pierre contre le bois meublèrent le silence. L'Uzumaki tendit ses mains près du feu et fixa la flamme de ses yeux bleus. « Je sais ce que tu ressens. ». Interpellé, le blond le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Crois-moi, Naruto. Je n'ai fait aucune bataille au niveau des Grandes Guerres Ninja, mais je sais quand même ce que tu ressens. J'en ai vécu des aventures, j'ai failli mourir plus de… c'est incomptable. J'ai vu énormément de gens mourir autour de moi aussi, mais je suis toujours là, et c'est l'essentiel. Je sais que tu essayes de faire ton deuil, mais il faut que tu le fasses vite et définitivement. Car un jour, ça te coutera la vie. ». Le blond replongea son œillade dans le feu dansant l'air ailleurs. « Un jour, un type m'a dit que les Jinchuuriki étaient des êtres incompris et très sensibles, beaucoup _beaucoup_ plus que la normale. Je lui avais répondu que c'était juste des espèces démoniaques à cause de la chose qu'ils renfermaient, et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus glauque. Je croyais ça jusqu'à que je te rencontre, et que je vois par moi-même qu'au-delà du fait de détenir un démon surpuissant en toi, tu restes un être humain. Un simple être humain brisé en mille morceaux par la réalité. ». Il tapota sa pipe sur l'herbe avant de souffler dedans pour retirer les résidus, et prépara le foyer avec les feuilles fraichement pillées. « C'est fini, t'as gagné, tout le monde est heureux, donc arrête de te morfondre ! ». Il prit une brindille et enflamma le bout. Il posa délicatement celle-ci dans le centre du foyer, tout en aspirant dans sa pipe. Quand elle fut allumée, il jeta la brindille et absorba une longue taffe qu'il garda quelques secondes dans ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux et se lança tomber sur ses coudes. Une épaisse fumée blanche jaillit de sa bouche. « Divin ! Je me sens relaxé tout d'un coup… Tiens. ».

Naruto réceptionna le bien qu'il examina lentement. Il trouvait la pipe très belle. Il l'approcha lentement de ses lèvres et aspira une bouffée qu'il recracha aussitôt. « Non, non, non… trop vite. Tu inspires, tu la gardes en toi comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et tu l'expires. Tout est dans la finesse du truc… ». Le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal de suivre ses conseils, et la deuxième fut contre toute attente bien plus agréable. Tous ses maux semblaient s'évaporer à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Il se sentait apaisé et bien dans sa peau. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe près de son ami et ferma les yeux.

─ T'aimes Rika ?

Kunio s'étouffa avec la dose qu'il venait d'ingurgiter et se redressa pour mieux tousser. Des perles transparentes bordèrent ses yeux caramel. Il fronça ses sourcils bleus et se tourna lentement vers son locuteur.

─ Ça ne va pas chez toi de dire des trucs comme ça ? Urgh… Sur Rika en plus…

─ Je demandais juste-

─ Nan nan me dis plus jamais des trucs comme ça. Rika mais… ça fait tellement longtemps que je la côtoie que juste le fait de… penser… Il refoula une remontée en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche. « Urgh… ça m'écœure… C'est comme ma sœur… Ça serait considéré comme de l'inceste là. ».

─ A ce point-là ?

─ A ce point-là. Rika a, et sera toujours ma seule famille en dehors des Nokizaru. C'est aussi ma partenaire de combat. On se complète, je suis plus la partie offensive contrairement à elle qui excelle dans la protection. Rika se bat avec un katana normalement, mais vue qu'elle les brise à chaque fois, elle est obligée d'attendre que Ren en refonde un pour elle.

─ Hum je vois…

Naruto prit entre ses mains la pipe qu'il lui tendait. Il aspira une bouffée.

─ Qu'est ce qui t'as fait dire ça ?

─ Oh rien de pertinent. Tu sais toutes ces interactions que t'as eu avec elle en rapport avec Oyabun… tout ça…

─ C'est qu'une pauvre tarée, je me sens obligé de dire mon mot. Oyabun se tape trois quarts des filles de l'organisation et cette idiote est incapable de faire avec. Au lieu de mettre un terme à tout ça, elle préfère fermer les yeux et pleurer. Il y a vraiment des pauvres types sans aucun amour propre dans le Monde Ninja. Au moins elle m'a fait comprendre un truc… au grand jamais, Naruto, je m'enticherai d'une fille. L'amour ça rend faible. Et je ne suis pas faible.

Le blond se racla légèrement la gorge à cause de petits picotement que lui provoquait la pipe. Il se mit sur ses coudes tout en repensant à ces quelques paroles. Il avait été une seule fois amoureux, et cet amour à sens unique lui avait causé pas mal de problèmes au niveau sentimental tout comme au niveau physique. Par amour, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi... Puis il se demanda, juste une fraction de seconde, qu'aurait-il fait s'il n'avait pas promis à Sakura de ramener Sasuke à Konoha ? Aurait-il eu les mêmes convictions ? Aurait-il persisté en mettant sa dignité de côté tout comme face au Raikage ? Aurait-il mis sa propre vie en danger comme il l'avait fait ? Il l'ignorait et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Son meilleur ami était rentré, c'était l'essentiel.

─ Je te trouve un peu dure… je ne pense pas que l'amour soit indispensable mais de là à dire que ça rend faible.

─ C'est là que tu te trompes. Je ne dis pas que je peux me passer de la gente féminine en générale, je ne suis pas fou ! Je n'ai pas de « harem » comme Oyabun, mais des contacts sympas… Je vais te dire un truc Naruto : une vieille femme qui vendait des dango dans un village m'a dit des trucs qui m'avaient percuté en plein fouet comme le caillou que Rika t'as lancé la dernière fois. Elle m'a dit avec un ton grinçant…

Il reprit son bien en possession et s'accorda quelques secondes avec avant de poursuivre son récit. « _Kunio-kun, il n'y a rien de plus abominable, atroce, et insupportable que la mort de son être aimé. Tes parents, tes frères, tes parentés peuvent mourir, mais il y a rien de semblable à cette douleur-là. Et crois-moi que j'en ai vu mourir des personnes de ma famille, mais mon mari, je ne me suis jamais vraiment relevée_ ». Je n'ai pas l'envie de devoir protéger quelqu'un en permanence, savoir si tout va bien même quand je suis en mission tout ça. Peut-être que contrairement à elle, je le vivrais mal pendant un temps puis je reprendrais mon train de vie. Mais, très franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'essayer. Imagine si elle tombe enceinte en plus… Ahah, moi papa ? ».

─ Pas maintenant… mais pourquoi pas ?

─ Parce que mon gosse me haïrait très certainement. Je n'ai pas de fibre parentale. Tiens fini.

─ Non merci… ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, affirma le blond en se levant. Je vais voir où en est Rika avec le poisson. J'ai vraiment faim !

─ Fais donc ça, répondit-il en s'allongeant avant de s'amuser à lancer des baies pour les mettre dans sa bouche.

L'Uzumaki marcha le long de la côte pendant près d'une minute avant d'atterrir sur un banc de sable rocailleux. Rika était là, accroupie en face de la rivière en train de vider les poissons. Ses longs cheveux blancs détachés s'éparpillaient tout autour de son corps.

─ Oh ! Naruto ! T'es venu m'aidé ?

─ Je voulais voir où tu en étais, répliqua-t-il en s'avançant d'avantage jusqu'à qu'il remarque que seul son haut de kimono lui arrivant au quart des cuisses lui servait de vêtement. Il s'assit près d'elle.

─ J'ai presque fini morphale. Je vous vois bien Kunio et toi entrain de vous plaindre sur le temps que je mets or que vous ne vouliez pas vous arrêter.

Elle mit son kunai entre ses dents et rinça dans l'eau le poisson qu'elle tenait. L'œillade bleutée du Konoha-nin fixé sur ses faits et gestes ne mit pas longtemps à loucher vers ses jambes _trop_ dénudées. Il fallait qu'il trouve un thème de conversation, mais elle le devança en retirant l'arme de ses lèvres. « Naruto pour hier on n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en parler… je crois que- ».

─ Il n'y a rien à ajouter _dattebayo_, dit-il d'un ton légèrement cassant qu'il regretta aussitôt. Enfin je vais bien… vraiment. Je ne veux pas que toi ou… Kunio vous inquiétez pour moi. Je peux-

─ Tais-toi un peu tu veux ? Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde. Je te dis ça parce que le laisser vivre nous aurait coûté notre mort. C'était un témoin capital qui divulguerait nos identités plus vite que son ombre. On n'aurait même pas eu le temps de quitter Taki No Kuni. Je l'ai tué, ce que je n'avais pas à faire.

Ses yeux transparents se tournèrent lentement vers lui. Elle posa le troisième poisson près de ses semblables aussi propres et s'assit en tailleur en sa direction. « Plus jamais. D'accord ? ».

Il hocha mollement la tête. « Puis je trouve que t'exagères un peu. Oui des gens sont morts, mais c'était tous des innocents qui ont donné leur vie pour sauver l'humanité, je ne vois pas en quoi t'en fais tout un plat. Moi par exemple, on a massacré tout mon clan pour un don héréditaire. Pour une simple et stupide _technique héréditaire_…Elle pouffa. « Mon imbécile de père m'a caché dans un baril dans la cour de la maison, et a voulu protéger ce qui restait de la branche principale de notre famille. Il est mort si pathétiquement… ma mère est morte, mes deux grands-mères sont mortes, mon grand frère aussi, la gouvernante, même le chien Naruto ! J'ai vu chacune de ces morts, je me rappelle chaque scène, chaque parole, chaque regard. Je pourrais te les écrire, de tes dessiner Naruto. Je me rappelle de tout. Tout ça pour ça ! ». Elle traça une ligne imaginaire avec son kunai le long de sa trachée. « _Il_ aurait pu ne pas me cacher,_ il_ aurait dû me prendre avec eux …car vivre avec… c'est éreintant à force. Je me suis déjà vengée en plus, et je vais te dire un truc, j'ai jubilé comme pas possible sur le moment. Le seul problème c'est que je me souviens encore de ce fameux « Massacre du clan Kaeru », de ce jour ensoleillé, en plein après-midi, où l'on préparait ensemble une petite réception pour le diplôme de mon frère. Genin hein ? Il est mort pathétiquement aussi. ».

Elle se leva et s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale. Les pants de son sous vêtement gris était largement visible dans la position dans laquelle se trouvait le blond. « Tu vas perdre la vue Naruto ! Et c'est moi-même qui m'en chargerais ! » dit-elle en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Kunio, nourriture en main.

─ C'est toi qui n'a pas mis de pantalon je te signale !

─ Il sèche ! Il y avait du sang séché ! Je n'aime pas ça, le sang séché ! Tu comprends ?!

Il sourit au ton réprobateur et ne cessa de la fixer que lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision. Il laissa ses yeux marins divagués sur la rivière opalescente. De petits poissons remontaient le courant, slalomant entre les galets blanchâtres tout en gobant des planctons invisibles à l'œil nu. Une poignée de minutes s'écoula. Ayant fini de faire le tri de ses pensées, il décida de rejoindre ses deux amis pour pouvoir s'alimenter.

─ En troisième place… Satoshi de l'équipe _Mira Alpha_ ! S'écria Mitsuki avant d'applaudir.

Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se leva après la poigne enjouée de son frère jumeau et l'accolade de sa chef d'équipe. Il secoua sa tignasse argentée mi-longue et se posta sur l'estrade près de la chargée des missions. « As-tu quelque chose à dire ? ».

─ Hitoshi et moi-même avons trimé avec Mira-hime, enchainant mission sur mission pour pouvoir payer mes dettes de jeu d'argent. Je ne savais pas que ça ferait de moi un membre du _Top San_ ! Je suis super content ! Je dédie cette bouteille de Saké à Hime !

Certains applaudirent pendant que d'autres huèrent à l'appellation « Princesse » dont elle avait ni le statut, ni aucun droit formel.

─ Vous êtes jalouses ! Toutes ! Mes beaux cheveux ondulés suffisent pour qu'on m'appelle comme ça !

─ Hum… oui silence s'il vous plaît.

Personne n'écouta la brune qui massa sa gorge endolorie. « Où est Shii-chan ? C'est elle qui crie d'habitude. Je suis trop fatiguée Amaru. ».

─ Elle s'entraine avec Oyabun, répondit d'un ton lasse son coéquipier. Il se leva et se mit à sa hauteur pour calmer la cohue. « La deuxième place ! ».

Le silence s'installa peu à peu. Elle sourit et se racla la gorge.

─ La deuxième place donc, est attribuée à…

Tous retinrent leur souffle. « Kunio ! ».

─ Quoi ?! Rika tu m'as battu ce mois ?! S'exclama-t-il en se levant du tatami.

─ Et ouais. Désolée, répliqua-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

─ Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il doit y avoir un problème de calcul !

─ Heureusement que l'autre n'est pas là pour entendre ça, murmura Amaru à Mitsuki qui hocha vivement la tête.

─ Bon viens chercher ta bouteille et ton Fuwafuwa. Ma journée est chargée. Le temps c'est de-

─ L'argent ! Répondirent en cœur ses nakama avant de commencer à la critiquer à voix basse sur ses rapports ardus avec la monnaie.

Il arracha presque ses biens aux bras de la jeune femme et lui jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier.

─ C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être dévastés pour si peu. Enfin bref, mes chers Nokizaru, le temps est venu de déceler la première place du _Top San_ ! Elle est donc décernée à…

─ Rika ! S'écria elle-même.

─ Le plus populaire auprès des femmes -après Oyabun bien sûr- depuis une récente étude, le sauveur du Monde Ninja aux yeux fondants comme la glace !

─ Rika ! Répéta-elle inlassablement.

─ Naruto Uzumaki !

Tous l'acclamèrent lorsqu'il se redressa pour aller à l'estrade. Debout près de Mitsuki, il se passa une main dans sa blondeur d'un air gêné.

─ Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait maintenant trois mois que je suis là, deux que j'ai commencé les missions, et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à être aussi vite élu ! Je suis très heureux !

─ Maintenant la surprise du mois ! Brama Amaru en s'avançant près du jeune homme. Des murmures peu discrets s'élevèrent dans l'assistance qui essayait de deviner ce qui se préparait. Il sourit et fit signe de se lever à l'un de ses semblables parmi l'assemblé. Un silence mortuaire s'abattit lorsque ladite personne rejoignit les chargés de mission. « Ça va ? Hanako ? ».

Celle-ci hocha timidement la tête en fuyant son regard. Elle se tripota la lèvre inférieure avec ses doigts fins d'une main, et passa quelques mèches ondulées derrières son oreille de l'autre. Naruto chercha l'attention des deux inséparables pour comprendre la raison de sa venue, attention qui fut snobée par ceux-ci souriant de manière narquoise. « Bon le « bonus » de ce mois-ci était donc… Hanako ! ».

Un vacarme assourdissant s'éleva. Plus de trois quarts protestèrent contre ces propos dénués de sens, de logique, de pudeur, se rapprochant dangereusement de la perversion.

─ Taisez-vous enfin ! Arriva difficilement à hurler Mitsuki. Arrêtez de prendre tout au premier degré ! Comment osez –vous imaginez Hanako, la fille la plus prude et chaste des Nokizaru, faire une telle chose par obligation ?! Enfin bref. Ce n'est qu'un baiser.

─ Ce n'est qu'un simple baiser sur la joue, appuya Amaru.

─ Et alors ?! S'égosilla Kunio hors de lui. Déjà que je ne pense pas que Naruto mérite cette place, comme par hasard ce mois-ci le bonus est inestimable !

D'autres hommes entichés de cette dernière soutinrent ce flot de vérité en râlant à leur tour.

─ Vous n'êtes que des jaloux, annonça Mira assez fort pour qu'on l'entende. Hanako est belle certes, beaucoup d'entre vous amoureux se sont fait recalés certes, mais vaut-elle le niveau d'une Princesse ? Comme moi ?

Comme la brune le craignait, la réunion ne se passa comme prévue, comme d'habitude. Hurlements et insultes peu commodes accentuèrent le mal de crâne qui la gagnait graduellement. Elle soupira de frustration et fit de rapides vas et viens le long de son cou, regrettant d'ors et déjà de s'être emportée pour des futilités. Elle s'approcha lentement de Hanako et lui susurra à l'oreille un ordre qui fit soudainement rougir la blonde vénitienne. Celle-ci hocha la tête et déglutit difficilement en s'approchant de plus en plus du vainqueur amusé par la foule. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qui se passait qu'il ne l'entendit pas arriver, et lorsqu'il sentit cette silhouette pulpeuse près de sa personne, il se tourna instinctivement. Leur baiser initialement prévu sur une joue se transforma en un entre lèvres qui fit taire tout le monde. Leurs yeux étaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, tout comme ceux de leurs comparses. Après quelques secondes où son cerveau semblait déconnecté de la réalité, Hanako cramoisie par la gêne recula d'un pas qui rompit leur baiser, avant de partir en courant hors de la salle de réunion.

─ Violeur ! Argh ! Laisse-moi Rika ! Je vais le tuer ! Hurla alors le Bleu en se débattant. Plusieurs scènes similaires se reproduisirent un peu partout dans la pièce.

─ Bravo merci tout le monde, reprenez vos postes. Les trois équipes qui vont en missions, venez immédiatement. La réunion est finie.

Son timbre cinglant engendra un brouhaha qui fit comprendre à tous que l'heure était venue de reprendre leur tâche habituelle.

─ Tiens Naruto.

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés lui tendit un kimono plié en soie bleu foncé et aux bordures blanches, où était posé une bouteille de Saké, et un petit paquet de Fuwafuwa contenant pas plus de trois feuilles.

─ Merci Amaru.

─ Ne me remercie pas. C'est Oyabun qu'il faut remercier.

─ Je le ferai alors, dit-il en souriant.

─ Content de m'avoir viré du podium à ce que je vois…

Il se tourna et croisa le regard glacial de la Kaeru.

─ Rika-chan… je n'ai rien demandé du tout.

─ Tu m'as détrôné comme un moins que rien ! T'as embrassé la fille la plus courtisée ! Cet habit devrait me revenir normalement !

Fronçant ses épais sourcils bleus, il tira sur l'habit pour entamer un duel de force avec le blond. Rika exaspérée poussa Kunio pour rompre leur altercation et aida l'hôte de Kyuubi à plier son kimono ballant.

─ Félicitation, Naruto. Je ne te dirais pas que je suis contente pour toi, ça serait hypocrite de ma part, mais tu mérites mes félicitations. Amplement.

Il sourit.

─ Merci Rika-chan. Tu me battras peut-être le mois prochain ?

─ « Peut-être » ? Surement oui ! Profite bien de ta première place car tu ne la reverras pas avant un bon moment !

─ Elle a raison, tu sors le mois prochain. Ce kimono était à moi normalement.

─ Si tu le veux vraiment, je-

─ Je ne fais pas dans la charité ! Je fais dans le mérite… et tu le mérites, ce mois-ci. Il tapa gaiement sur son épaule gauche. Ce geste et ses quelques paroles touchèrent quelque peu le jeune Uzumaki. « Bon, Oyabun m'a dit qu'on devait passer le voir après la réunion… Toi Naruto en particulier. ».

─Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

─ Tu verras bien sur place.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent hors de leur bâtisse grise pour atterrirent dans la forêt adjacente. Ils entendaient de petits cris aigus raisonnant dans les alentours, avant même d'avoir aperçu la personne concernée. Slalomant entre les arbres et les lianes pendantes, ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'ils virent Oyabun accroupie devant sa protégée totalement essoufflée. Ses énormes mains emprisonnaient les poings fermés de Shiyamari qui l'écoutait attentivement sans le quitter des yeux. Lorsque ses orbes vairons se posèrent sur les trois ninjas en retrait, elle hocha la tête avant que le chef ne se lève pour leur faire face.

─ Ah là ! Vous êtes là, dit-il en souriant.

─ J'aurais préféré ne pas l'être, annonça Kunio en croisant ses bras.

Tout d'abord surpris par ses propos, le blond platine compris bien vite pourquoi son bras droit boudait tel un enfant de bas âge.

─ Oh Kunio, laisse la chance aux nouveaux ! Houmotsu-kun méritait amplement de gagner ce mois-ci. Puis deuxième place ce n'est pas mal… toi tu es toujours sur le podium…

Ce subtil sous-entendu ne manqua pas à la jeune femme qui l'ignora royalement. Voyant que celle-ci ne réagissait pas malgré la plaisanterie évidente, il décida de changer de sujet pour ne pas refroidir l'atmosphère. « Bon l'entrainement avec vous autres commencera après ce que Naruto et moi feront. Naruto-kun, j'aurais besoin de toi. ».

─ Pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Le chef s'assit en tailleur et fit allonger Shiyamari dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se mit accroupi en face de ceux-ci.

─ Tu es Naruto Uzumaki ? Uzumaki… Tu es un Uzumaki ! Et les Uzumaki sont des personnes très utiles pour des gens comme nous. J'en suis sûr que tu n'as même pas conscience du pouvoir que tu détiens en toi. Je ne parle pas de ton démon bien sûr. Mais vous les Uzumaki… vous avez une maîtrise exceptionnelle des arts des sceaux, le _Fuuinjutsu_. Je pense que tu le savais ?

─ Oui… on m'avait parlé de ça…

─ Et bien aujourd'hui, tu seras un élément indispensable pour le bien être de notre clan. Tu vois Shiyamari ? Et bien… -peu de gens le savent car je ne trouve pas que ça soit réellement utile de le crier sur tous les toits-, elle a un sceau au centre de sa poitrine.

─ Un sceau ? Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison ? Demanda-t-il surpris par une telle révélation.

─ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un énième Jinchuuriki… plutôt un truc du genre. Comme je te l'ai dit, je l'ai retrouvé abandonnée à Tetsu No Kuni. J'ignore ce qu'elle renferme, mais j'ai une théorie. Cette chose, cet esprit malfaisant qu'elle possède provient d'un défunt. Une personne morte injustement dans d'atroce souffrance qui n'a pas trouvé de repos, errant ici et là, terrorisant ceux qui le croisaient, tuant mystiquement peut-être au passage… Cette chose était assez puissante dans son vivant pour qu'on décide de la sceller en elle. Je crois que ceux qui ont fait ça s'attendaient à ce qu'elle meurt avec pour s'en débarrasser de manière définitive. Mais bon, je suis venu déjouer leur plan en me mettant dans la même occasion dans un sale pétrin. Car le problème maintenant c'est que la puissance de cette chose se développe tout en prenant petit à petit possession de son corps.

Il montra les marques argentées longilignes faisant parfois des sortes d'arcs et de tourbillons visibles sur ses bras.

─ Elle n'a pas toujours eu ça… je me trompe ?

─ C'est très récent. Ca s'accumule encore et toujours, et c'est vraiment horrible à voir. Vraiment horrible… expliqua-t-il en ressassant ses récents souvenirs. Ren et moi avons réussi à libérer une partie de la pression d'énergie ce matin, mais bien sûr ça n'a pas suffi.

─ Qu'avez-vous donc comme projet ?

─ Naruto-kun, tu seras le garant de Shiyamari à compter d'aujourd'hui. Une sorte de tuteur qui veille sur sa progéniture. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu seras là pour elle.

Le blond fut surpris par ses quelques paroles. Lui faire confiance de la sorte en si peu de temps était assez inattendu. Il ignorait s'il devait être honoré par un tel statut ou rebuté par cette nouvelle.

─ Je… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

─ Mais bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est pas une proposition mais une _obligation_. Si tu refuses, elle mourra. Et si elle meurt, je te tuerais, affirma-t-il dans un éclat qui ne reflétait guère la plaisanterie.

Naruto expira sa résignation dans un soupir.

─ Que dois-je faire ?

─ Tu vas desserrer son sceau. Comme je suppose que tu n'as pas encore une maitrise totale de ton _Fuuinjutsu_, tu vas le faire étape par étape. On va dire un intervalle de… hum… six mois ? Oui, tous les six mois tu desserreras son sceau car si tu le fais d'un coup, j'ai bien peur qu'elle y passe.

─ Ne devrons-nous pas le renforcer normalement ? Questionna-t-il.

─ Oh non. Si tu le renforces, l'énergie de cette chose prendra le contrôle total. Le fait de desserrer son sceau permettra tout d'abord l'accès au système circulatoire de son chakra qui est bloqué, et donc par logique, de dépenser ce taux trop élevé d'énergie qui s'accumule dans son corps. Je crois qu'elle doit apprendre à _l'utiliser_, et non chercher à l'extraire d'elle-même. Sceller d'avantage ou desceller serait dans les deux cas mortel pour elle. Il faut un juste milieu. Puis de toute façon il faut qu'elle apprenne à se défendre seule. Ma liste d'ennemies ne fait que croître après tout !

Il ria de bon cœur et fouilla dans son kimono pour en sortir un rouleau de parchemin. « Ren a trouvé ça. Ca à l'air efficace. Apprends-le par cœur, et on fera la première séance aujourd'hui. ».

Le jeune homme récupéra la technique et se mit à la lire plusieurs fois pour la mémoriser. Rien de bien compliquer après mures réflexions, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse bien, juste pour sa survie. Après plusieurs minutes de méditation, il remit le parchemin au leader et se mit à genou près de la petite fille qu'il réceptionna dans son bras gauche. Il plongea droit dans les yeux verts émeraude de celui-ci et acquiesça pour montrer qu'il était prêt. Oyabun sourit à sa protégée légèrement mal à l'aise, et l'aida à remonter son kimono fuchsia jusqu'à son cou. Ses jambes pâles étaient partiellement cachées par un short de la même couleur. Au milieu de ses deux petits monticules qu'elle s'empressa de cacher en croisant le regard marin du blond se trouvait un tourbillon argenté, agrémenté de petits triangles d'où provenait les marques visibles tout le long de ses bras. Naruto mordit l'extrémité de son pouce droit d'où une goutte de sang brillante jaillit et suivit le tracé du sceau. Lorsqu'il fut au centre, il fit apparaître quatre courtes flammes bleues sur le reste de ses doigts qui s'emboitèrent parfaitement dans chaque triangle. Les yeux de Shiyamari se mirent à révulser. Lorsqu'il eut tourné le sceau d'un sixième à la manière d'une horloge, toujours avec pour centre son pouce, trois halos de lumières aveuglant jaillirent des yeux et de la bouche de la petite fille dont la tête bascula en arrière. Cette scène quelque peu lugubre lui fit parcourir un frisson sur toute son échine qu'il s'efforça de cacher. Quelques secondes plus tard, les lumières se tarirent pour enfin disparaitre dans un clignotement. La rousse dût papillonner plusieurs fois ses yeux blanchis avant que ses orbes vairons ne réapparaissent. Son souffle était régulier à contrario de son rythme cardiaque qui avait considérablement ralenti. Sur ses joues rosées coulaient des larmes opalescentes rejoignant la cavité de ses oreilles rougies. Des cernes ternissaient son regard, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux perdus dans le ciel azuré montraient son surmenage.

─ Ses marques ont disparu, constata Naruto en fixant ses bras.

─ Effectivement. Tu as réussi, répondit son vis-à-vis en s'approchant d'avantage de sa protégée. Shiyamari ?

Au son de sa voix, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Elle le chercha, mais étant à contrejour, elle ne put que discerner une masse noir penchée sur elle. Comprenant qu'elle était encore groggy par la séance, il la fit se redresser.

─ O-Oyabun… murmura-t-elle.

─ Ça va ? Elle hocha timidement la tête et la posa lasse contre son torse musclé. « Kunio, Rika, on commence dans dix minutes le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. ». Les deux inséparables s'avancèrent enfin vers le petit groupe.

─ Je n'ai pas envie de m'entrainer aujourd'hui, annonça la jeune femme bras croisés.

Oyabun releva la tête et fixa d'un ton neutre celle-ci.

─ Fais ce que tu veux, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sans émotion.

Prise de court, la déception fut lisible une fraction de seconde dans ses yeux incolores. Elle fronça ses fins sourcils et sourit de manière désinvolte avant de monter dans un arbre pour s'assoir à l'écart. Le chef la fixa au loin, puis arbora son expression joviale habituelle en s'adressant à l'Uzumaki. « Tu peux y aller Naruto-kun. Rentrer manger, dormir, tu es libre pour l'instant. Kunio me suffit amplement pour ce qui suit. ».

─ Hum… je veux assister à votre entrainement. C'est bien son premier à elle non ?

─ Effectivement, dit-il en tapotant dans son petit dos. On va voir ce que donne une Shiyamari avec du chakra.

Naruto se leva et épousseta son derrière poussiéreux. Il fit un signe à Kunio qui lui répondit par un sourire, et alla rejoindre la jeune femme adossé en altitude sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle observait les alentours d'un air détaché comme perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle vit le blond s'assoir à ses côtés, elle le scruta brièvement dans le silence avant de tourner son œillade ailleurs.

─ Toujours en train de te plaindre, dit-il.

Elle sourit légèrement sans pour autant lui répondre. La trouvant étrangement silencieuse, il essaya de deviner ce qui occupait son esprit en regardant dans la même direction qu'elle. Il vit Kunio sautiller sur place comme avant chaque combat, s'arrêter progressivement avant qu'une fumée blanchâtre ne jaillisse de sa bouche. « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il sautait sur place, Kunio. ».

─ Moi non plus et je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi… Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit. « Il a mainte fois essayé de m'expliquer, je ne suis toujours pas sûre d'avoir compris. « _Rika je saute pour augmenter la circulation de mon chakra que j'ai inversé pour arriver à ce processus. Je refroidis fortement mon énergie avec l'une de mes entités qui est le vent, et dès que mon chakra est en contact avec l'extérieur, j'utilise mon autre entité qui est l'eau comme matière principale pour pouvoir créer ce que je veux ! Et blablabla et blablabla, même si tu me vois mordre mes poignets je cicatrise vite car mon chakra passe par le troue que je fais ! _». C'est d'un ennui mortel... Faut le voir quand il l'explique, enjoué comme s'il venait d'inventer un remède contre les abrutis. ».

Naruto pouffa.

─ Ce n'est pas si ennuyant. C'est très réfléchi comme truc.

─ Mouais… je trouve que JE suis plus ingénieuse niveau invention, affirma-t-elle en contractant son bras.

─ Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu fais ?

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et posa son indexe sur le creux de ses lèvre l'air de réfléchir.

─ Heu… non.

Il secoua furtivement sa tête.

─ J'en suis sûr que ça doit être d'un ennui mortel…

Elle ouvrit sa bouche l'air offusqué avant de taper sur son épaule.

─ Tout ce que je dis est intéressant ! Comment tu peux dire ça Naruto !

Ils gloussèrent ensemble avant d'observer au loin Shiyamari se mettre debout. Kunio lui donna quelques explications en lui remettant par la même occasion quatre kunai de glace qu'elle prit entre ses mains. Elle écoutait attentivement, opinant du chef parfois, et regardant de temps à autre Oyabun qui appuyait quelques tirades de son bras droit.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire faire ?

─ Lui faire atteindre des cibles je pense. Travailler son endurance et sa vitesse aussi.

─ Pourquoi t'es partie alors ?

Elle tourna sa lorgnade opalescente dans une lenteur significative, avant de changer brutalement d'expression faciale. Elle fit la moue.

─ Toi aussi tu ne veux plus de moi ? Questionna-t-elle les lèvres tremblotantes, larmes aux yeux.

─ N-non je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Dit-il complétement désemparé.

Elle fit de son mieux pour maintenir sa comédie, mais ne put se retenir bien longtemps. Elle éclata dans un gloussement.

─ Ahah, cette tête ! Tu m'auras toujours ! Ahaha !

Désireux de vengeance, il la poussa brutalement dans le vide avec sa main droite mais décida de la rattraper de justesse par son poignet de sa main gauche. Toujours vaincue par son rire, il dut attendre quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne prenne sa menace au sérieux.

─ Je vais te lâcher.

─ Tu ne le feras pas, répliqua-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui venait de couler de son œil. Un air de défi la posséda.

─ Tu me sous-estimes ? Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ?

─ Parce que tu m'aimes bien.

Il se pencha d'avantage pour mieux se perdre dans ses iris. Il reprit brusquement ses esprits et la hissa sur la branche de l'arbre dans le silence. Reprenant sa position initiale contre le tronc, elle soupira fortement avant de ramener ses jambes à sa poitrine. « Je croyais que t'allais me lâcher. ».

─ Moi aussi.

─ Ce qu'il ne faut pas dire pour éviter ce genre de situation… J'aime te taquiner Naruto.

─ T'aimes bien taquiner tout le monde, affirme-t-il en remuant ses jambes dans le vide.

─ C'est pour ça que tout le monde m'aime bien !

Elle ria doucement avant de fermer ses yeux. Le vent du désert rafraichit par l'atmosphère tempéré de la forêt se nichait dans ses cheveux blancs, faisant voler sa longue natte démesurant grande qui pendait dans le vide. Naruto la scruta furtivement du coin de l'œil avant que son attention ne se porte sur l'entrainement de Shiyamari qui venait de commencer.

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'il attendait derrière cette porte. On lui avait donné un rendez-vous, il était venu à l'heure, et voilà que la personne concernée ne daignait pas lui répondre. Il expira par la bouche et s'appuya sur le cadran de la fenêtre ouverte. Il entendait d'ici des gloussements, des murmures, brusquement des gémissements puis des silences inexplicables. Les minutes s'écoulaient sans cesse, le vent chaud du désert s'était refroidi considérablement à la nuit tombée, et ses amis l'attendaient pour le tournoi de Shōgi organisé pour la soirée. Brusquement, la porte d'en face s'ouvrit laissant une jeune blonde aux grosses boucles vêtue d'un kimono rouge beaucoup trop grand pour elle apparaitre. Ses épaules halées étaient nues, et ses longues jambes fines se dévoilaient dans la fente de l'habit qu'elle tenait scellée maladroitement d'une main sur sa poitrine opulente. Près de ses lèvres pulpeuses rouges se trouvait un grain de beauté. Lorsqu'elle vit Naruto, elle cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux gris où quelques mèches de sa franche allaient se nicher, avant de sursauter en sentant un pincement sur l'une de ses fesses. Son amant surgit par derrière et posa un doux baiser contre sa clavicule.

─ Oyabun, arrêtez…

Il releva ses yeux émeraude et vit que le blond le dévisageait avec exaspération, bras croisés.

─ Oh ! Naruto-kun ! J'avais oublié ahah…

─ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Il sourit à la remarque et embrassa tendrement la joue de la jeune femme.

─ J'irai chercher ton habit tout à l'heure, Tsumi.

─ Oyabun, je peux y aller moi-même ! Il est tombé par la fenêtre qui donne sur le désert.

─ Je l'ai jeté.

─ Mais-

─ J'irai. Allez, va-t'en avant qu'il projette de me tuer.

─ Je pourrai dormir dans votre kimono ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix enfantine.

─ Ramène-le moi demain. Fais en sorte que personne ne te voit comme ça à votre étage. Ça va faire des jalouses. J'en ai assez d'en racheter. Je sais que vous m'en volez en mon absence.

La jeune femme gloussa avant de s'éloigner dans une démarche très aguicheuse. Elle lui envoya un sensuel baiser qui fit de l'effet au concerné et s'éclipsa dans un tournant. Son visage radiait de bonheur. « C'était quelque chose. C'est toujours quelque chose avec Tsumi, des nouveaux trucs, nouvelles expériences... Elle mène la danse tu vois ? Dit-il en lorgnant Naruto qui lui restait stoïque face à ses propos. Bon ça va, viens qu'on en finisse ! Je ne savais pas que le Shōgi t'intéressait autant ! ».

Il le prit par les épaules et l'invita à entrer. Il s'assit sur son estrade et poussa quelques coussins pour que le jeune homme puisse le rejoindre. Il s'équipa de son service à thé Yokuka en fonte bleu foncé et versa le contenu dans deux tasses près de ses cuisses.

─ Je n'aime pas le Shōgi autant que ça, mais les soirées sont toujours aussi amusantes.

─ Oui, je suis en train de gâcher ta soirée, je sais ! Mais je voulais te voir cette nuit car elle est importante pour toi comme pour moi, dit-il en lui tendant sa boisson. Il but une gorgée et soupira longuement. « Le thé de Tsumi…hum… Je devrais peut-être la marier un de ces quatre… on la tuera surement la veille de notre cérémonie pour le côté dramatique mais quelle femelle ahah. ».

─ Cette soirée est importante pour moi ? Répéta-t-il pour ne pas perdre le fil.

─ Joyeux anniversaire ! S'écria-t-il d'un ton réjoui.

Le blond se mit à rire doucement sous les secouements du chef qui avait sa main gauche posée sur son dos.

─ Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, Oyabun.

─ Oh ? Bien sûr que si ! Ça fait un an, Houmotsu-kun, un an que tu es ici à améliorer nos rendements ! Ahah ! Tu te rappelles de quand tu étais venu ? Moi je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Une tête déconfite et des paroles de suicidaire. Ah là, tu t'en souviens ?

─ Ce n'était pas drôle à l'époque, répondit-il toujours souriant.

─ Eh bien là ça l'est ! Je suis heureux et satisfait de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es un homme un peu trop honorable à mon goût mais tu ne déroges pas au statut de légende que les gens t'ont façonné. Tu es un Nokizaru, tu l'as toujours été au plus profond de toi, et tu le resteras pour l'éternité. Essaye de rentrer à Konoha un jour, je sais que tu reviendras au galop parce qu'ici est ta maison. Ici on t'apprécie à ta juste valeur. Ici on ne se battra pas pour ton démon, mais pour ta personne, corps et âme, sang et sueur jusqu'à notre dernier souffle.

Naruto ne s'attendait tellement pas à cette courte déclaration qu'il posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. L'émotion le submergea et un sourire démesurément grand orna son visage remplit d'éclat. Ses orbes bleus étincelaient comme ceux d'un enfant émerveillé.

─ Merci… merci du fond du cœur _dattebayo_…

─ Tu n'as pas à me remercier va ! T'es un peu trop sensible aussi à mon goût. Ça doit être ton démon… Kunio m'a dit qu'un type lui avait dit ça. Eh bien je dois dire qu'il avait sacrément raison !

─ C'est bon, je ne pleure pas encore !

─ Question de temps. Ou si j'avais fini par « on t'aime », peut-être que t'aurais craqué. J'aurais dû te prendre dans mes bras pour calmer tes soubresauts.

Ils s'esclaffèrent à l'unisson et burent leur thé fumant. « Bon ce n'est pas tout. Je n'aurais pas pu te le dire demain car c'est une urgence. ».

L'Uzumaki reprit instantanément son sérieux.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

─ Je dois me rendre à Kusa No Kuni pour régler une petite affaire avec des types. L'histoire avec les Nunkenin de Taki commence à s'envenimer. Je savais qu'ils cherchaient un prétexte pour m'avoir, et le conflit du colis était l'occasion idéale pour revendiquer une pseudo vengeance. J'ai besoin de m'informer.

─ Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

─ Non, non. Ren suffit. Tu vas récupérer mon argent auprès des clients. L'heure c'est l'heure, et l'heure est venue de payer pour les services qu'on leur a rendu. Il ne faut pas les faire attendre, leur faire croire qu'on est des gens sympathiques qui leur laissent le temps de rassembler leur argent. Sache, Naruto-kun, qu'ils ont toujours la somme demandé ! Mais ils veulent retarder l'échéance car ça leur fait mal de s'en séparer. Il faut toujours être ponctuel. Et tu menaces de faire un truc pas net s'ils refusent. Certains fonctionnent à la dure, c'est comme ça.

Il but d'une traite le reste de sa boisson et se leva pour plonger sa tête dans son immense armoire en face.

─ J'y vais seul ?

─ Oh j'y avais pensé, répondit-il. Après tout, tu es un Nokizaru unique dans son genre avec cent de pourcentage de réussite ! J'aurais pu, depuis bien longtemps, mais je ne t'enverrai jamais seul car ce n'est pas assez enrichissant mentalement et physiquement. On apprend toujours plus quand on est en équipe.

─ Hum…

─ Je vais partir d'ici une heure. Il faut que je fasse en sorte d'être le plus rapide possible pour que personne ne soit au courant avant que je ne sois parti. Ils râleront bien, mais je serai déjà loin !

─ C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter votre domaine comme ça….

─ Ca va allez ! Ils sont grands et beaux !

Il sortit une longue cape épaisse en fourrure gris foncé laissant entrevoir quelques reflets argentés. C'était l'un des éléments primaires signifiant que la personne la portant était officiellement le mâle dominant des Nokizaru. Sa beauté restait intacte malgré les effluves de l'âge. Il la noua autour de son cou et déambula fièrement devant Naruto. Elle s'envolait en arrière lorsqu'il était en mouvement, retombait lasse sur son dos nu et son pantalon collant noir lorsqu'il faisait volte-face. « Belle hein ? ».

─ Toujours autant, dit-il souriant.

─ Peut-être un jour tu la posséderas… qui sait ?

─ Je ne pense pas non ahah.

─ Kunio est déjà au courant pour la mission. Hanako aussi car ce n'est pas une grande bavarde. Mitsuki m'aurait enfermé dans ma chambre avec un jutsu si elle le savait, et Amaru aurait vendu la mèche à Mitsuki si je lui avais dit. Qu'est-ce que ce traitre ne ferait pas pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras celui-là !

─ Et Rika ?

Le chef tiqua en entendant ce prénom. Son sourire s'amoindrit presque imperceptiblement.

─ Vous vous chargerez de lui dire, hein ? Je n'avais pas trop le temps aujourd'hui…

─ D'accord…

─ La première transaction s'effectuera sous forme de rendez-vous avec un type vers la Vallée de la Fin, et la seconde se déroulera dans un petit village de Tsuchi No Kuni. Chez le vieux Kamek. Kunio te donnera plus d'informations de toute manière. Vous partez au lever du soleil. Si vous loupez le premier rendez-vous, je vous assassine.

─ On fera en sorte d'être dans les temps, ne vous inquiétez pas '_ttebayo_ !

─ Parfait, parfait .Tu peux partir à ton tournoi de Shōgi maintenant. On se verra d'ici une semaine je pense. Vous serez rentrés avant moi en théorie.

Il dénoua sa cape qu'il posa sur son lit et saisit le haut de son kimono bleu marine ainsi que son hakama noir se trouvant juste à côté. Il enfila sa tête blonde et ses bras musclés dans les ouvertures, et lissa le tout avec ses mains. Naruto qui le regardait faire décida de se lever pour regagner la sortie. Il posa sa main sur la poignée.

─ Faites en sorte de revenir en un seul morceau.

─ Ai-je vraiment le choix, Houmotsu-kun ? Vous serez perdus sans moi, répliqua-t-il.

Le blond quitta la pièce tout sourire et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ayant raté une bonne partie de la soirée, Naruto décida de rejoindre sa chambre pour pouvoir se reposer. Descendant les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage, il s'engagea dans le couloir principal et ouvrit la porte de son antre qui n'était pas scellée. L'espace était moyennement vaste. Deux lits à l'opposé étaient placés contre un mur près d'une table de chevet en bois chacun. Un tapis bleu roi à broderie trônait au milieu de la pièce juste en dessous d'un lustre à bougie. Une gigantesque armoire était placée en face de lui, séparant plus ou moins l'espace qu'il partageait avec son colocataire. La pièce était sombre, condition idéale pour qu'il puisse s'abandonner dans son lit en toute tranquillité. Il se déchaussa, retira la fourrure cachetant sa taille ainsi que son kimono noir et blanc, et se laissa tomber dans la couche de droite près de la fenêtre sans vitre. Le vent extérieur caressait ses cheveux blonds sans atteindre son visage enfouit dans son coussin blanc. Il s'endormit sans couverture sachant que comme à l'accoutumé, son voisin de chambré viendrait le réveiller pour le départ.

Plus les heures passèrent, plus son sommeil prévu léger s'alourdissait. Il ouvrit un œil après l'autre et aperçut l'astre solaire au loin qui faisait son apparition. _Il_ était en retard. Il se prépara rapidement et en profita pour passer un brin de toilette dans la salle d'eau de l'étage. Dévalant les marches pour chercher ses coéquipiers, il fit subitement halte à l'étage de la gérance des missions en entendant tout près des injures loin d'être amicales. Il s'avança prudemment et poussa la porte déjà entrouverte du bureau principal. Lorsque Mitsuki entendit celle-ci grincée, elle fit volte-face pour empoigner durement l'habit du jeune Uzumaki.

─ TOI AUSSI HEIN ? S'égosilla-t-elle.

─ Q-quoi ? Bégaya-t-il surpris.

Ses yeux ténébreux semblaient l'absorber dans un gouffre sans fond. Sa bouche rouge se tordait dans un mécontentement sans nom. Ses fins sourcils étaient si froncés qu'un pli s'était formé sur l'arrêt de son nez pointu. Elle le lâcha de manière rude et se tourna vivement vers Hanako qui s'était cachée derrière Kunio. Sa petite tête blonde dépassait d'un tiers de l'épaule du jeune homme.

─ Même toi ! Hanako ! Toi, me trahir de la sorte ! Tu me déçois !

Elle fit un petit cri plaintif à peine audible et resserra sa prise sur le kimono du Bleu.

─ Ca va ! Pas la peine de l'agresser comme ça ! Elle n'y est pour rien à ce que je sache.

─ Il est y pour quelque chose à partir du moment où elle n'a rien dit, comme toi Kunio-kun !

─ Je n'étais pas au courant !

─ Ne me prends pas pour la dernière des abrutis ! _Elles_ étaient au courant tout comme toi !

─ Je ne le savais pas pour la quatrième fois ! Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?! S'exclama Rika appuyée dos contre le mur au fond de la pièce.

─ Mais oui c'est ça… J'adore les conversations de sourdingues comme ça. Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps près de son yukata rouge à motifs argentés. Elle inspira et expira profondément de manière à descendre la température de son sang bouillant lui montant aux joues.

─ Calme toi, Mitsuki… murmura Amaru en se penchant vers elle tout sourire.

─ Ne me dis pas de me calmer. Je suis calme là.

─ De toute façon ce qui est fait et fait. Pas la peine de faire tout un plat, déclara Kunio avec hargne.

─ Ca je le sais ! Mais _il_ n'a pas le droit de quitter le domaine comme ça ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Hein ? Je ne dis pas que je le sous-estime, mais je m'en voudrais jusqu'à ma mort ! Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu faire cette mission à sa place ! Il est centre du Shōgi, si la pièce la plus importante tombe…

Elle passa sa main droite tremblotante sur son visage pâle.

─ Arrête de te faire un sang d'encre, dit Amaru et posant ses mains sur ses avant-bras. Il ne va rien lui arriver car c'est Oyabun. C'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est arrivé au fondateur que ça lui arrivera à son tour. Nous sommes les Nokizaru, nous ne sommes pas des pauvres gens faibles d'esprit. Hum ?

Elle consentit d'un mouvement de tête avant de soupirer.

─ Bon, eh bien vous irez chercher nos sommes dues alors. Je connais le montant exact que vous devez me remettre. Gare à vous s'il manque même un ryos. Déjà que vous ne payez pas grand-chose ici, vos frais sont à vos soins. C'est clair ?

Les inséparables rejoignirent Naruto au pas de la porte sans dire un mot. Hanako qui suivait de près son pseudo bouclier sentit son corps ralentir à mesure qu'elle marchait. Quelqu'un retenait le tissu de son vêtement. « Pas si vite toi. ». Ses yeux turquoise s'agrandirent légèrement. Elle n'osa pas se montrer de face tant elle sentait la panique monter en elle. « Tu vas te rendre à Kusa avec Daisuke pour chercher Oyabun. J'aimerais retarder la bombe imminente qui va éclater d'un moment à l'autre ici quand tout le monde sera au courant. J'aurais nettement préféré le ramener moi-même ici par la peau du cou mais… je dois rester là. ». Hanako déglutit difficilement. Elle opina timidement du chef. « Où est Daisuke ? ».

─ Il était de garde avec l'enfant braillard qu'il trimballe, déclara Rika nonchalamment. Il doit surement être en bas…

─ Ok. Hanako tu partiras en fin d'après-midi à l'heure du diner. Je ferai en sorte que personne ne vous voit. Là, il y a trop de yeux. Ça fera trop suspect s'il y a autant de personnes qui partent.

─ Hum…

─ Allez-vous en !

Le petit groupe atteignit le rez-de-chaussée dans un silence religieux. La colère, la rancune, ou encore la honte empêchait chacun d'eux de placer une tirade pour tourner la page de ce récent épisode. Le blond fermant la marche les observait d'un air morose, ne sachant pas comment les appréhender pour le moment.

─ Daisuke ! Oï ! Daisuke ! S'écria le plus âgé en s'approchant de la sortie.

Un grand homme à la peau mât accroupie près d'un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année se redressa. Il avait de long cheveux de noirs lui arrivant jusqu'au bas de son dos. Deux tresses de la même longueur encadraient sa tête à la mâchoire pointue. Ses yeux d'un bleu légèrement sombre étaient tirés. Ses sourcils épais épousant la parfaite forme de ses globes oculaires agrandissaient son regard mi-clos. Il sourit chaleureusement en voyant le groupe s'arrêter près de lui, et fit un petit signe de main à Hanako qui acquiesça joyeusement en retour. « Mitsuki a dit- ».

Il leva sa main pour l'arrêter dans sa tirade. Il regarda droit dans les yeux de la cuisinière et commença une série de signes avec ses mains. Hanako était comme absorbée par ses faits et gestes, hochant parfois de la tête pour montrer qu'elle le suivait dans ses explications.

─ E-elle… me… m'a… déjà informé… de… situ… de la situation avant qu'elle… vous… qu'elle vous sermonne…traduit le garçon.

Le trio far de l'organisation le regarda étonné. Ses sourcils broussailleux châtains s'étaient refrognés. Ses grands yeux marron foncé montraient de la détermination démesurément grande pour l'occasion. Comme vexé par ces fixations, il se tourna vers Daisuke, faisant virevolter la queue de singe attachée autour de sa tête à la coupe au bol. « Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça eux ?! C'est bien ce que t'as dit non ?! ».

Son ainé posa une main réconfortante au-dessus de son crâne.

─ On n'a pas dit le contraire sale morveux, rétorqua la Kaeru. Je ne sais pas qui est le pire ici entre la sale peste, et toi Eiikichi le morveux. Vous devriez vous marier un de ces jours. Vous feriez le couple le plus détestable du Monde Ninja.

─ Je hais Shiyamari ! Arrh !

Daisuke retint son enragé protégé par le tissu de son kimono et sourit en retour à Rika qui ne résista pas longtemps.

─ Bon apparemment tu es déjà dans le vent. Nous allons y aller par contre. Bonne chance pour trouver Oyabun et restez discrètement avec lui s'il vous chasse. Enfin ce n'est juste qu'un conseil hein… je préfère me faire cuire par lui que par la sorcière Mitsu-Mitsu.

─ Brr… un frisson vient de parcourir toute mon échine… On doit vraiment y aller… je sens qu'elle nous cherche…

─ Bon à plus ! Fit Kunio en sortant de la bâtisse suivit de ses deux compères.

─ Faites attention à vous ! Dit Rika.

─ Bonne chance, ajouta le blond en faisant un coucou à ceux-ci. Le petit garçon lui tira la langue en guise de réponse ce qui lui soutira un sourire.

─ On va marcher un peu… annonça Kunio en prenant le désert encore enveloppé dans la nuit.

L'astre solaire se levait lentement dans l'horizon, traçant des halos rosés dans le ciel encore assombris. Les nombreuses étoiles pétillant comme des étincelles perdaient de l'éclat au fur et à mesure que le jour approchait. Le sable refroidit s'immisçait dans leurs chaussures pour aussitôt en ressortir en grande quantité. Ils marchèrent ainsi toute la matinée, sentant petit à petit la chaleur si unique du climat aride les envelopper.

Ils firent une journée entière de marche pour arriver dans la forêt près de la Vallée Sans Nom qu'ils devaient traverser pour atteindre ensuite la Vallée de la Fin. Le rendez-vous fixé à onze heure précise était à leur portée de main, c'est donc ainsi qu'ils jugèrent gratifiant de s'arrêter pour finaliser leur trajet le lendemain matin tôt.

─ On dormira à l'auberge au retour il a dit… pourquoi tu râles encore ? Demanda Naruto assis près du feu.

─ Pourquoi t'interviens ? Qui t'as adressé la parole ? A qui tu crois ouvrir ta grande-

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle reçut une poignée de terre dans son visage. Bouche ouverte à cause du choque, elle sentait un goût boueux se répandre sur l'ensemble de sa langue. Kunio éclata de rire.

─ Tu parles trop mal…

─ Uzu…maki… Elle toussa. Un filet de bave perla au coin de ses lèvres. « Uzumaki… UZUMAKI ! ». Hystérique, elle le poursuivit dans les alentours jusqu'à qu'elle l'eut attrapé et fit regretter ce geste impardonnable.

La température ambiante était à son idéale. Le bruit de la cascade la plus connu du Monde Ninja s'étalait dans les environs, fusionnant avec les différents chants des oiseaux en écho. Attendant assis jambes ballantes sur une épaisse branche d'arbre, les trois ninjas se passaient un paquet de chips à la patate douce qu'ils avaient achetés à un petit commerçant ambulant en venant.

─ Il est en retard, le type –merci-, dit Kunio avant d'avaler plusieurs pétales en même temps.

─ Eh doucement vorace !

─ Il devait venir seul non ? Demanda le blond.

─ Ouais… répondit-elle entre deux bouchées.

─ C'est bizarre parce que je sens plusieurs personnes s'approcher d'ici.

─ Ce n'est pas lui là-bas ? Supposa Rika en pointant du doigt un jeune homme sortant des flancs de la forêt.

Ils s'avancèrent discrètement pour mieux l'observer. Il était grand et possédait une carrure des plus minces. Vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon vert kaki, il se passa anxieusement une main sur sa tête recouverte d'un foulard noir qui laissait échapper ses cheveux bruns mi-long. Il tenait fermement un paquet en papier carton scellé par une ficelle blanche. « C'est une plaisanterie ? Qui est ce lâche qu'on nous a envoyé ? Hey toi là ! »

─ Huh ? Fit-il avec surprise en se tournant vers eux. Ses petits yeux noirs étaient fortement cernés.

─ C'est notre argent que tu tiens ?

─ Q-qui êtes-vous ?! S'écria-t-il paniqué.

─ Kunio !

A peine eut-il le temps d'entendre son prénom qu'il se jeta droit sur le jeune homme qui faillit se faire découper en deux par le tranchant d'un katana. Ils roulèrent en boule pendant quelques instants, faisant soulever la poussière au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Le Bleu se releva instantanément et se maintint en travers du chemin des quatre hommes qui venaient d'apparaitre. Ils étaient vêtus de yukata usés et salis par leurs nombreux déboires. Cheveux gras et mal entretenus, l'un les cachait avec un chapeau de paille, à l'instar des trois autres qui les laissaient à l'air libre. Deux bruns aux cheveux courts, et un gringalet aux cheveux gris. Dents jaunis à cause du tabac et des boissons alcoolisées, ils montraient à eux seuls les clichés de l'habitant lambda de la Vallée Sans Nom.

─Oï ! On le suivait depuis plus longtemps que vous ! Cet argent est à nous ! S'écria celui au chapeau.

─ Tss... Comment t'as fait pour ne pas les remarquer ? Ils empestent le Saké à trois kilomètres, dit-il à l'adresse du porteur qui se relevait difficilement.

─ J-je ne sais pas… je ne suis qu'un simple Genin… j-je ne suis pas fait pour être un shinobi…

Kunio le fixa intensément avant de détourner son regard.

─ On en reparlera après.

─ JAN-KEN ! S'écrièrent en même temps ses deux amis plus loin.

─ Ahahah ! C'est moi Naruto ! La pierre casse les ciseaux !

─ Argh… c'est injuste…

─ Je m'en occupe. Personne sur mon chemin, annonça-t-elle.

─ Une femme ? Tch ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire hein ? Un jutsu sur la cuisine ? Demanda le maigrichon d'une voix aigüe.

Elle entendit son ami d'enfance ricaner au loin, et vit Naruto essayer de camoufler un sourire.

─ Ah… ah… très marrant. Je crois que je vais te tuer en premier…

─ Avec un wok ?

─ Tais-toi Kunio !

─ Je n'arrive pas ahahah ! C'est un génie ce type !

─ Assez ! Cette misogynie me met hors de moi !

Elle saisit de sa main gauche son katana flambant neuf qui était caché dans son dos. Le manche était bleu électrique, difficilement percevable à cause des bandes blanches pendantes qui l'entouraient.

─ C'est donc ça ta fameuse lame ? Questionna le blond.

─ Ren l'a fini au début de la semaine.

─ Hum…

─ Je vais te montrer comment je me bats sérieusement. N'interviens pas.

─ Je ne suis qu'un spectateur alors, répondit-il en souriant.

─ Une épéiste hein ? Déclara le bretteur au chapeau de paille en se mettant en première position. Avance que je te montre comment on découpe quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas semblable à une pauvre volaille hein…

Rika sourit de manière si menaçante que les trois autres brigands se mirent instantanément sur leurs gardes.

─ Encore une référence… une seule… et je sépare ton buste du reste de ton corps.

Son adversaire fit passer son katana entre ses doigts agiles. Il se redressa de tout son long et la fixa de ses yeux marrons préalablement cachés par son chapeau.

─ Pardonne-moi, mais tes menaces de ménagère à tendance garçonne n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

─ Rika… laisse, dit Kunio connaissant pertinemment le tempérament volcanique de sa partenaire.

─ « Laisse » ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire la mégère ? On attend toujours comment tu…

Il se tut en la voyant contracter son bras droit libre. Un monticule de muscle fit son apparition d'où des veines bleutées montraient légèrement leurs reliefs.

─ T'as pas assez de chakra pour faire ça, dit Kunio avec un visage perplexe. Ça ne sert à rien, laisse-les, on y va.

─ Alors comme ça vous ne voulez pas vous battre ? Il n'y aura alors qu'une issue pour notre futur combat ! S'exclama l'épéiste. _Ittoryuu, Sanshi no Dakko_. (Technique à un sabre, Enlacement du Fil de Soie).

Il s'élança vers Rika avec sa longue lame affutée aux reflets rougeâtres. Bondissant pour mieux la trancher en biais, il s'empara de son arme avec sa deuxième main et s'apprêta à l'abattre avec toute la force dont il disposait. La jeune femme prit de l'élan avec son bras contracté qui recouvrait désormais sa mâchoire, et le déplia pile au moment où la lame allait la toucher. Un bruit assourdissant retentit, provoquant une vague de pression qui s'étala sur tout l'horizon dans une bourrasque. Les fissures blanchâtres qui brisèrent l'atmosphère étaient beaucoup plus courtes et fines qu'à l'accoutumé. Son poing se compressait sans cesse, mais cela n'avait l'air d'avoir aucun effet sur le concerné qui continuait d'abaisser son arme malgré sa mobilité réduite. Une des fissures se scinda en deux sous la surprise de la jeune femme. Son adversaire sourit de manière victorieuse et força l'accès avec son katana. De longs filaments à peine perceptible à l'œil nu se faufilèrent dans la brèche récemment créée et se ligotèrent comme des aimants sur l'avant-bras de Rika. Tout d'abord intriguée, elle déchanta rapidement en les sentant resserrer dans son membre. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de contenir ses gémissements. « Tu souffres… hein ? Celui qui arrive à contrer ma lame au corps à corps se soustrait automatiquement à la douleur de mes fils de soie ! Non seulement mes fils imbibés de chakra te causent des dommages… mais en plus ils prélèvent ton énergie qui est, ma foi, pas très conséquente. ».

─ Lâ…che… moi…

Les filaments étaient si serrés contre son bras qu'ils commencèrent à disparaitre dans sa chair. Elle ne put réprimer un hurlement de douleur. Son mur fissuré commença doucement à se rétracter vers le centre de son poing.

─ Rika-

─ Ne bougez pas ! S'égosilla-t-elle en glissant lentement à terre. Elle se soutint à la dernière minute à l'aide de son katana.

Bras endoloris légèrement en lévitation dans cette position, des tracés de sang s'écoulaient tout le long jusqu'à atteindre les pants de la manche de son kimono. Elle n'avait plus assez de chakra pour tenir plus longtemps, c'est pourquoi elle insulta intérieurement Kunio qui l'avait prévenu avant qu'elle ne le fasse. En effet, malgré la situation inadéquate, elle pensait au moment où il lui dirait son fameux « _Tu vois, je te l'avais dit… Tss..._ » et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une injure. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

─ Regarde toi… tu ne fais pas partie de ces femmes rares qui arrivent à tenir tête à un homme. Ta place n'est pas sur un champ de bataille.

Les fils se comprimèrent d'avantage. L'écoulement sanguin redoubla à tel point qu'elle se sentit obligée de poser ses lèvres sur l'une des nombreuses plaies pour l'arrêter. L'homme au chapeau de paille la regarda faire perplexe. « Tu crois que ça va suffire pour stopper les saignements ? Tch ! En plus d'être faible, tu n'es pas très maline. ». Quelques secondes filèrent avant qu'elle ne relève sa tête d'une lenteur inquiétante pour plonger ses yeux incolores dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Sa bouche était barbouillée par sa propre hémoglobine. L'expression qu'elle arborait était si indéchiffrable qu'un frisson parcourut l'échine de son vis-à-vis. Elle sourit puis cracha en plein dans sa figure le liquide rougeâtre qu'elle avait accumulé dans sa bouche. Celui-ci geignit de surprise et de dégout, puis recula d'un pas tout en essuyant son visage souillé. Il venait de perdre sa garde. Rika en profita pour retirer son arme du sol pour l'empaler droit dans son cœur de ses deux mains, dans un hurlement de rage. Déconfit par la rapidité du mouvement, son ennemie eut juste le temps d'entrouvrir sa bouche avant de s'éteindre à tout jamais. Son lourd corps oscilla de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière, et ainsi tomba lourdement sur la jeune femme qui ne put supporter un tel poids avec ses membres Il s'écrasa sur elle de tout son long.

Naruto accourut à sa hauteur pour dégager cette masse encombrante. Il poussa le corps sur le côté, et se mit accroupi près de la jeune femme qui respirait difficilement. Son bras droit était en piteux état.

─ Tu te bats très mal, avec un katana.

─ La… ferme Naruto, arriva-t-elle à articuler en se redressant. Elle gémit à cause de la douleur.

─ Oï on s'en va, déclara Kunio en s'avançant près d'eux. Quelle perte de temps ma parole…

─ M-mais et les autres ? Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous… allez faire d'eux ? Demanda le porteur à l'adresse du Bleu qu'il collait presque.

Ses quelques paroles firent comme un déclic dans sa tête.

─ Hey vous là ! Vous voulez vous battre ?

Encore choqué par la mort de leur semblable, ils mirent du temps à quitter leurs yeux du corps sans vie pour les tourner vers le petit groupe. « Je préfère vous prévenir. Je ne suis pas comme elle. Ça va aller vite. C'est _notre _argent, il est venu pour _nous_, donc commencez pas à nous prendre la tête. Occupez-vous de l'enterrement de votre nakama et décuvez en silence ». Il aida Rika à se relever et leur tourna le dos. « Allez ! Plus on se dépêche, plus vite on pourra se détendre dans les onsen ! » dit-il en levant ses poings au ciel.

Les trois brigands les regardèrent partir dans le calme. Ils auraient voulu les pourchasser, les faire payer pour le crime qu'ils avaient commis, mais l'un d'eux avait murmuré une chose au moment même où leur leader les avait quitté. Un seul mot qui les avait refroidi à tel point que toute lueur combative avait disparu. Une sorte d'électrochoc pendant leur état d'ébriété qui leur avait ramené un semblant de lucidité. Ils savaient maintenant _leur _identité, ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient jamais, avec leur niveau actuel, égalé l'un des membres de leur communauté.

─ Comment… dis-moi juste comment tu-aie ! Kunio ! Pourquoi tu refuses de me soigner !

─ Tu te débrouilles seule, c'est ta punition, répondit-il en tête du groupe près du porteur. La prochaine fois tu m'écouteras et tu laisseras Naruto participer au combat. Je déteste quand tu te laisses emporter par tes stupides sentiments.

─ Si t'étais à ma place-

─ Je n'aurais rien fait ! Franchement Rika, que dois-je prouver à cette bande de bons à rien qui plus est saoules? Hein ? Tu le sais, je le sais, Naruto le sais, même ce type-

─ Yuzo, corrigea celui-ci.

─ Ouais Yuzo… il sait que dans le Monde Shinobi il y a des milliers de femmes ninjas talentueuses qui ne sont pas uniquement des medic-nin ! Ils disaient ça pour te baratiner. Et ils ont réussi ! Regarde ton bras tss…

─ C'est bon ça va guérir !

─ Là n'est pas la question ! S'écria-t-il en se stoppant dans sa marche. Il se tourna de trois quarts dans un soupir et se passa une main dans ses cheveux bleu foncé. Il soutenait son regard avec toute la réprimande qu'il possédait. « Nous sommes une équipe, tâche de t'en souvenir. ».

Elle tourna sa lorgnade d'un geste sec et cessa le processus de guérison de son bras pour les croiser sur sa poitrine. « Boude, je m'en fiche. Ouais elle disait donc, comment t'as fait pour te retrouver dans cette situation ? ».

─ Eh bien… mon père est le chef de notre village. Un shinobi respecté de tous et très sociable. Tout le monde l'aime chez nous, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Malheureusement pour lui, je suis une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Je n'ai pas hérité de son don pour les combats. Ma mère est décédée, je suis donc son seul et unique enfant. Dans mon village, la passation de pouvoir s'effectue uniquement par hérédité. Je suis, en théorie, le futur chef de notre territoire mais je n'ai pas les compétences pour. Il essaye de me donner goût à tout ce qui touche au Monde Ninja, il paye des fortunes pour m'entrainer sans cesse… mais je suis une calamité. Un vaurien qui ne mérite pas ce statut…

─ Tu ne devrais pas te dénigrer comme ça, dit le blond. J'en suis sûr que tu es bon à quelque chose !

─ Oui tu as raison… j'adore la peinture et la calligraphie. Penses-tu que ça suffira pour protéger les habitants de mon petit village ? Questionna-t-il toujours souriant.

Personne n'émit de commentaire, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. « Il m'a envoyé vous remettre l'argent pour «_ tester mes nouvelles capacités en tant que Genin officiel _». Mes compétences n'ont globalement pas changé, et mon statut de Genin est surtout dû à lui-même et non à ma personne. La preuve, je me suis fait suivre par des ninjas –non même pas- de pègres saoules sans m'en rendre compte… Puis quelle stupide idée j'ai eu de garder l'argent dans ma main…».

─ T'as raison, appuya Rika qui ne comprenait toujours pourquoi il avait pris ce risque.

─ J'avais déjà perdu une somme en la mettant à l'abri dans mes vêtements… C'est pour ça que… enfin peu importe.

─ Il n'y a pas de « peu importe » qui tienne ! Si t'avais perdu l'argent… la sorcière Mitsu-Mitsu nous aurait arracher les yeux pour les cuire dans de l'huile bouillante, et nous les aurait fait manger avant de nous faire travailler pour la rembourser quintuplement.

─ La sorcière Mitsu-Mitsu ? Répéta-t-il d'un air inquiet. C'est un mythe japonais ?

─ Si seulement ça n'était que ça, déclara Kunio avec gravité.

─ Hii !

Ils arrivèrent à un branchement qui donnait deux routes divisés par de la végétation de plus en plus dense.

─ Bon Yuzo, nos chemins se séparent ici, annonça le Bleu. Nous allons à droite !

─ T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ? Demanda Naruto.

─ Non ça ira. Vous avez votre argent, c'est l'essentiel. C'est l'allée qui me tracassait, le retour sera beaucoup moins difficile.

─ Fais attention à toi alors. Et parle à ton père. On ne peut changer une personne entièrement à sa propre image, mais on peut adapter une institution pour elle. S'il tient vraiment à toi, et s'il comprend ce que tu ressens, tout s'arrangera…

─ Il a raison, ajouta Kunio. Ne te laisse pas faire surtout !

─ Bonne chance Yuzo-kun ! Et ceux qui ne sont pas contents, envoie les moi !

─ Pourras-tu vraiment les battre ? Questionna-t-il au loin.

─ Bien sûr ! Aujourd'hui j'ai juste eu de petits problèmes techniques ! Mais je me bats super bien d'habitude hein !

─ D'accord ! Je tacherai de m'en souvenir, Nokizaru !

─ Quel chic type ce Yuzo, dit Kunio, ses yeux caramel ne quittant pas la démarche du jeune homme qui s'éloignait au fur et à mesure.

─ C'est triste ce qui lui arrive. J'espère que ça va s'arranger…

─ J'ai peur qu'il meurt maintenant. Son père fou qui envoie son propre fils seul pour « l'endurcir ». Faut vraiment être barjo pour faire ça, déclara la Kaeru en se remettant en marche.

─ Tu ne connais pas sa vie pour dire une telle chose.

─ Kunio, j'en connais assez pour affirmer mes dires en tout cas.

Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, il vit que ses sourcils blancs étaient froncés comme souvent ces temps-ci. Il soupira.

─ Arrête de faire ça avec tes sourcils, tu vas avoir des rides… Viens je vais te soigner.

─ Je ne veux plus.

─ Allez viens ! Arrête de faire ton enfant ! Dit-il en tournant autour de l'Uzumaki pour l'attraper.

Elle pouffa tout en évitant ses tentatives de prises.

─ Je ne veux plus j'ai dit ! Narutooo ! Dis-lui qu'il arrête !

─ Ohayo, Nokizaru-tachi.

Kunio en tête de fil leva sa main droite pour la saluer tout en s'approchant de son comptoir en bois. Elle était vêtue d'un yukata violet aux motifs fleuris blancs, le tout ceinturé par un obi rouge à coutures dorées. Elle s'inclina légèrement.

─ Yo Oba-chan !

─ Trois chambres comme d'habitude ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant sa tête pour mieux contempler le reste du groupe.

─ Comme d'habitude ouais, sauf qu'on a déjà mangé ! Dit Rika en posant ses mains sur le meuble.

─ Où est le jeune homme fragile qui vous accompagne tout le temps ?

─ Noboru ? Chez nous. Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui le remplace, répondit la Kaeru en montrant du pouce Naruto qui lui sourit poliment.

─ Vous avez donc trouvez votre voie, affirma l'aubergiste d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses deux amis. « Bien. Naomi ? ».

Une jeune femme très fine sortit de la porte en bois derrière la vieille femme. Cheveux châtains clairs coiffés en un chignon agrémenté d'une fleur de lys, elle portait un habit semblable à la septuagénaire mis à part la couleur qui variait. Un bleu pastel en accord parfait avec ses yeux orangés.

─ Hai, Seiko-sama ?

─ Tu vas accompagner les deux jeunes hommes dans leur chambre respective. Je m'occupe de la demoiselle.

─ Hai. Elle quitta l'aubergiste prisée dans les notes de son carnet de réservation, et les invita de ses mains à l'accompagner. « Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. ».

─ O-oh… fit Naruto. Il se tourna rapidement en marchant vers elle et vit Kunio complétement happé par la silhouette féminine en face de lui. Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et le laissa en retrait.

─ Kunio calme ta libido tout de suite. Si on nous vire à cause de tes manières de sauvage, je te tue, murmura menaçante Rika.

─ Je n'aurai pas besoin de forcer. Elle va me tomber dans les bras toute seule, susurra en retour celui-ci.

─ Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta vie. Je dis juste que-

─ Ca va j'ai compris. Cependant… Il tourna ses yeux caramels remplies de malice pour les plonger dans ceux de sa meilleure amie. « Je t'expliquerai quand même mon plan d'attaque dans l'onsen. ».

─ Ne te sens pas obligé.

─ Je me sens, dit-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre la jeune femme et le blond.

Longeant le long couloir garni de portes en papier de riz, les deux Nokizaru laissaient leur regard flâner sur la taille de guêpe qui les guidait. Soudain, celle-ci s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses pièces. Elle coulissa la porte et se décala de l'entrée.

─ Voici une première chambre. Un yukata, deux serviettes, des getas, et des produits hygiéniques sont mis à votre disposition dans la salle de bain. Le futon se trouve plié dans l'armoire. Vous avez pris une formule sans diner, mais Seiko-sama vous l'offre exceptionnellement ainsi que le petit déjeuner de demain.

─ Je ne dirais pas non alors, surtout si c'est toi qui le prépare, affirma Kunio d'un air aguicheur.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement au ton épicurien et au langage familier. Naruto roula des yeux en voyant cette scène.

─ Bon je prends celle-ci.

Kunio lui fit un rapide clin d'œil en signe de remerciement. Il devança la jeune femme en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il les entendit glousser à travers les murs sans grande épaisseur, avant que leur voix ne s'atténue avec la distance. Sa chambre était semblable à celle qu'il avait loué ici la première fois. C'est donc sans grande hésitation qu'il prit les devant pour se laver et ainsi, pouvoir se détendre dans les sources chaudes qui n'attendaient que sa venue.

Une heure s'écoula sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte. Les trois ninjas étaient complétement absorbés par leur conversation sur l'utilité de Tsumi dans le conseil restreint qui avait lieu chaque fin de mois. Les vapeurs blanchâtres dansaient dans l'air saturé d'humidité, devenu presque irrespirable tant la chaleur les enveloppait. Kunio prit une grande bouffée dans l'espoir de rafraichir son intérieur en ébullition, sans grand succès.

─ Pour conclure car je suis en train de tourner de l'œil, tu es juste jalouse. Voilà pourquoi tu étais contre.

─ Moi ?! S'exclama Rika assise dos contre la paroi en bambou qui les séparait. Je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle. Ce qui me dérange c'est qu'elle n'a pas les compétences pour assister à cette réunion. Si elle est là, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est parce qu'elle est passée sous le bureau.

─ Même Naruto le pense… j'en suis sûr. Haineuse.

Le blond ouvrit sa bouche de stupeur en entendant son prénom.

─ Je n'ai rien dit du tout moi !

─ Heureusement que j'ai dit « le pense ».

─ Ne me mettez pas dans vos affaires. Je n'ai pas d'avis là-dessus. Tsumi est une bonne kunoichi, j'ignore si sa présence est utile à la réunion, mais elle n'est pas néfaste non plus.

─ Voilà !

─ C'est vrai que glousser et attirer l'attention d'Oyabu n'est pas « néfaste » pour sa concentration, rétorqua celle-ci.

─ Rika arrête de nous saouler avec ton venin remplie d'amertume, et dis-moi si mon plan d'action « je-ne-me-souviens-plus-où-est-ma-chambre » est bien ou pas ?

─ Je m'en fiche ! T'as compris !

─ Tant pis ! Si ça ne marche pas, je te prendrai pour responsable ! S'écria-t-il en se levant pour regagner l'auberge.

─ Ne me mêle pas avec tes histoires de fesses, sombre idiot !

Naruto soupira et remercia intérieurement ses deux coéquipiers qui avaient pour habitude de s'accaparer de l'onsen en pleine nuit, sans qu'il ait un quelconque voisin aux alentours. Il entendait Rika faire des bulles avec sa bouche à force de murmurer dans sa barbe.

─ Pourquoi ça te touche autant si t'arrêtes pas de nous répéter que tu n'as plus rien à avoir avec _lui_ ?

Cette simple phrase la surprit plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

─ Ça ne me touche pas, Naruto… j'essaye juste de comprendre et Kunio ! C'est ce type de personne qui parle pour ne rien dire ! Des commentaires inutiles avec des vérités fausses. Franchement Tsumi quoi ! Même Eiikichi le morveux a plus de mérite !

Les deux amis se mirent à rire.

─ Tu l'imagines à la réunion ? Demanda Naruto hilare.

─ « _Pourquoi vous décidez ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que Shiyamari a dit ça qu'il faut l'écouter ! C'est qu'une pauvre petite pouffe ! Souillon !_ _Rien de plus énervant ! Arrh !_ ». Et l'autre qui répond « _Toi fou ! Toi ne connais rien du tout ! Moi appeler Oyabun ! Moi appeler Oyabun pour frapper toi !_ », imita-t-elle avec leur intonation enfantine.

L'Uzumaki dû essuyer une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

─ Ah… oui ça serait marrant.

─ Arrivés à l'adolescence avec leurs hormones qui les travailleront, ils tomberont dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Ils se bécoteront à chaque coin de la bâtisse comme des animaux en chaleur. C'est moi qui te le dis.

─ Peut-être…

Un silence s'installa peu à peu. Le jeune homme se mit à contempler les étoiles dans le ciel bleu marine et constata qu'elles étaient beaucoup moins visibles que dans le désert annexant leur quartier général. Aucun paysage n'était comparable à celui qu'il fréquentait.

─ En parlant de ça… j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des lustres. Et avec les rumeurs ça ne s'arrange en rien…

─ Quelles rumeurs encore ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton blasé.

─ Il y en a tellement ! Celle qui est considérée comme la plus crédible est que tu as une « promise » dans ton ancien village, c'est pourquoi tu rejettes les avances des filles du clan.

─ Ah oui ! Je l'avais entendu celle-ci. Déjà je ne les rejette pas, je n'y réponds pas.

─ Du coup ma question est la suivante : est-ce que tu es gay ?

Ne pouvant pas voir directement son expression faciale, la Kaeru serra ses points et ferma les yeux tout en espérant qu'elle tenait le scoop qui mettrait sens dessus dessous les membres de son clan. Puis elle entendit enfin une réaction de sa part, mais malheureusement pour elle, pas celle qu'elle attendait. Il riait.

─ Où êtes-vous allez chercher ça ? Interrogea-t-il entre deux esclaffements.

─ T'avais dit à Kunio que tu étais jamais vraiment allé avec une fille. Du coup…

─ Hum je vois.

─ Je suis déçue…

─ Désolé d'avoir brisé ton rêve de popularité.

Elle marmonna une réponse qu'il ne put déchiffrer. Prenant son menton entre ses doigts, elle réfléchissait à une théorie qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à élaborer. Ses yeux incolores s'agrandirent à la lumière qui éclaira son esprit.

─ Ca veut dire que… que Hanako était ton premier baiser ?!

Naruto pensa une fraction de seconde à son _vrai_ premier baiser. Un mince sourire orna son visage. Il était préférable de ne pas en parler pour ne pas enfoncer le clou.

─ Hum.

─ Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ?

─ Très franchement… rien, déclara-t-il.

─ Je vois. C'était un baiser de type un.

─ Quoi ?

─ Un baiser de type un j'ai dit. Il y a trois types de baiser. Le premier c'est celui qui ne te fait rien. Le deuxième… Elle garda un temps de pause et sourit légèrement. « C'est un baiser qui fait battre ton cœur à tout rompre. Qui te donne des palpitations, une bouffé de chaleur, des frissons sur chaque parcelle de ta peau. C'est un baiser intense qui signifie que tu apprécies voire aime la personne avec qui tu partages cette sensation. Et le troisième… oh le troisième… Il est similaire au deuxième sauf que les sentiments ne sont pas forcément dans le deal. C'est un baiser langoureux avec des mains brulantes qui se baladent un peu partout sur le corps. Des bisous qui se perdent, des caresses… un baiser qui aboutit à tu sais quoi…».

Il avait écouté attentivement chaque parole qu'elle avait énuméré. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour mieux se masser l'épaule gauche.

─ C'est bon à savoir… je crois…

─ Ah ! Je viens de me souvenir ! Je devais te montrer un truc super important ! Rejoins –moi à l'intérieur.

Il l'entendit marcher avec difficulté dans l'eau jusqu'à sortir du bassin. Il l'imita quelques secondes après et se sécha activement car il ne comptait pas retourner à l'intérieur de toute manière. Se rhabillant de son kimono vert kaki fleuris, il coulissa la porte et aperçut Rika qui l'attendait tout dégoulinante d'eau. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'essuyer. Ses mains étaient liées derrière son dos, près de sa natte pratiquement défaite à cause de l'eau.

─ Truc important ?

Elle hocha la tête puis s'approcha doucement. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle monta sur la pointe des pieds et s'agrippa soudainement à son cou pour capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Ce mouvement eut pour conséquence plus de mal que de bien puisque le blond gémit à l'entrechoquement de leurs dents. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus sa respiration irrégulière atteint un rythme normal. La prise de Rika se desserra doucement, et lentement, elle plongea sa main droite dans ses cheveux dorés pour approfondir son baiser. Naruto ne réagit pas sous l'intrusion mais était tout de même bloqué psychologiquement pour entreprendre un mouvement. Il se contenta juste de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. _Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça_. La jeune femme effectuait des petits coups de langue qu'elle terminait par un entre lèvres délicieusement lent. Alternant entre la lèvre supérieure et la lèvre inférieure, elle jouait avec son partenaire qui essayait de faire ses preuves sans qu'elle ne lui laisse le temps d'essayer. Délicatement, elle rompit le baiser et tourna de ses deux mains la tête du blond qui, enivré, avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle déposa une lignée de baiser sur le côté droit de sa mâchoire et finit par suçoter légèrement le lobe de son oreille rougie. Il essaya de se contenir, mais une complainte s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle remit ses pieds à terre, recula de deux pas, et l'observa sans dire un mot. Reprenant ses esprits, il ouvrit ses yeux dans un papillonnement et plongea dans ses iris transparents.

─ Un deux ou trois ? Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment en croisant ses bras.

Il ne comprit le sens de sa question que lorsqu'elle fronça des sourcils.

─ Je… ne sais pas '_ttebayo_.

Elle roula des yeux en souriant et s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres réservée pour les femmes.

─ Pathétique.

Il la regarda partir pantois.

Allongé sur son futon, le jeune ninja fixait le plafond blanc immaculé intensément. Toutes ses idées avaient été chamboulées en un instant, et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il était tellement perdu par ce flot d'informations envahissant qu'il s'était trouvé en train de se pincer l'avant-bras pour s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Il roula sur sa couche pour plonger sa tête dans son oreiller.

─ Ça tourne au ridicule, murmura-t-il pour lui-même d'une voix étouffée.

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Ça n'était rien qu'un baiser après tout… avec l'une des femmes les plus convoitée du Monde Ninja. Ce qui le dérangeait au fond, c'était la manière dont était parti le tout. Rika était décidemment trop vif pour lui. Soudain, il entendit la porte menant au jardin extérieur s'ouvrir dans un silence presque inaudible pour l'humain lambda. Il porta lentement sa main sous son coussin où un kunai reposait en cas d'assaut inattendu, et referma son poing dessus. Ses yeux étaient réactifs malgré l'obscurité. Il sentit la silhouette se rapprocher et se détendit aussi tôt en reconnaissant son parfum. Une huile musquée qui faisait, d'après elle, pousser ses cheveux démesurément longs. Il se retourna dans son futon et la vit s'assoir lentement à califourchon sur lui. Etant à contrejour, seuls son regard brillait à la clarté lunaire. Les mains qu'elle porta sur son torse découvert étaient encore moites.

─ Rika-

─ Chut… fit-elle en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Trois, Naruto…

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement et ne put s'empêcher de céder à la tentation lorsqu'elle prit les devants en l'embrassant. C'était un baiser puissant, avec des intervalles saccadées par la reprise de leur souffle à l'unisson. Voyant qu'elle dominait la situation, il se redressa sur ses coudes et la porta de ses deux mains pour qu'il puisse se mettre en position assise. Il se sépara de sa bouche pulpeuse légèrement rosé par l'afflux sanguin et s'attaqua à son cou qu'il baisa tendrement. Frôlant avec lenteur sa peau tannée, son souffle brulant lui provoquait des frissons incontrôlables sur toute son échine. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à sa clavicule toujours dans ces même gestes et releva la tête pour voir sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas émis un son, mais ses joues rougies et son regard mi-clos montraient clairement sa satisfaction. Dans un élan de désir, elle se jeta presque sur lui et s'accapara de ses mains sagement posée sur sa taille, pour les poser sur sa poitrine couverte par le faible tissu en soie de son yukata entrouvert. Il rompit leur baiser une nouvelle fois et fixa intensément les deux monticules qu'il détenait entre ses doigts, avant de diriger ses yeux azurs dans les siens. Il rougit de plus bel. Charmée, Rika laissa sa parfaite dentition apparaitre sur son visage et colla son front contre le sien. Elle plongea ses mains dans sa chevelure dorée et se colla d'avantage contre son corps musclé. Elle murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas tant son cœur tambourinait dans ses tympans. Une chaleur enivrante les enveloppait tout autour sans qu'elle ne soit pour autant désagréable. Puis avec douceur, il la suivit dans son déshabillement. Il l'aida, elle l'aida, et finirent par fusionner dans une parfaite synchronisation.

S'il avait pensé à fermer la fenêtre coulissante menant au jardin, Naruto n'aurait pas été réveillé par le chant des oiseaux alentours, et n'aurait pas ouvrit un œil après l'autre en ressentant la source lumineuse qui stagnait sur ses paupières depuis le début de la matinée. Ce qui le surprit en premier fut son champ de vision limité par une masse blanche malgré ses yeux avidement ouverts. En second, ce fut le poids sur son dos, car allongé sur le ventre, ce « fardeau » le réduisait dans sa mobilité. Il ne mit pas longtemps à corréler les deux désagréments qui aboutir à la source de son problème. Il sourit légèrement et se glissa hors du futon entre les longues mèches de cheveux qui s'agrippaient sur l'ensemble de son corps comme pour le retenir. Après s'être extirpé sans grand mal en essayant de ne pas réveiller son amante, il chercha son yukata à terre et l'enfila pour camoufler sa nudité. Il le noua et après un soupir d'autosatisfaction, regarda la jeune femme qui avait volé sa vertu. Elle avait légèrement remué dans sa couche lorsqu'elle avait dû quitter la chaleur de son dos ainsi que l'effluve masculine dans le creux de son cou. Sans plus. Elle dormait paisiblement, visiblement exténuée par la nuit passée. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est sur le parquet surplombant la pelouse qu'il décida de se sécher à l'air libre. Puis il vit au loin Kunio à terre adossé contre le mur de l'auberge, regardant le paysage placide meublé par un petit bassin pour poissons entouré de bambous. Plusieurs bonzaïs et décorations florales étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Lorsqu'il entendit le bois craqué sous le poids du blond, il leva instantanément ses yeux caramel vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur sa pipe bleue à dorures. Naruto le rejoignit dans sa position sans dire un mot. Un léger rictus dévisageait son visage radieux. Le Bleu le remarqua instantanément.

─ Alors comme ça… on a décidé de passer de « trio » à « duo » ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix détaché en tapant sur sa pipe pour enlever les résidus.

L'Uzumaki l'observa du coin de l'œil. « Tu sens Rika à trois cents kilomètres, j'ai même cru un moment que c'était elle. On a un nez très développé chez nous, tu t'en souviens ? ».

─ C'est comme ça que t'as deviné ?

Il se mit à rire.

─ Si seulement ça n'était que _ça_. J'ai passé la pire nuit de toute ma vie. Entre vous et vos… ébats dégueulasses et Oba-chan qui _nous _a interdit de nous voir « _pour des raisons fortuites_ » qu'elle a dit… J'ai si mal dormi… Il bailla bruyamment. Une larme perla le coin de son œil gauche. « J'ai plus de Fuwafuwa Naruto. Quelle poisse… ».

─ Je t'ai toujours offert les miens parce que je n'ai pas de pipe pour l'instant !

─ Ca va ! Je sais que j'en profite aussi quand t'es pas là, mais je ne te demandais rien là ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as passé une mauvaise nuit ou quoi ?

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent, et un mince sourire s'étala sur son visage. Mauvaise nuit ? C'était l'une des plus belles qui lui avait été donné de vivre. Si ses débuts avaient été timides et incertains, à mesure qu'il prenait de la confiance et qu'il apprenait comment fonctionnait le corps féminin, il s'était transformé en une toute autre personne à la fin. Sa première fois avait été terriblement rapide, et sa partenaire n'avait pas raté une seule seconde pour le lui faire savoir. Sa deuxième fois avait été plus entreprenante, curieux de savoir ce qui lui provoquait un quelconque plaisir, mais surtout réactif face à sa propre excitation qui prenait des pics démesurés parfois. Sa troisième fois regroupait à elle seule tout ce qu'il eut appris en une soirée. Et Naruto était quelqu'un qui évoluait rapidement, dans presque _tous_ les domaines. Si Rika avait été au début surprise par ses initiatives et par sa prise en main, elle fut rapidement conquise par celui-ci à tel point qu'elle en tomba dénue et éreintée au lever du jour.

Il s'étira de tout son long, toujours avec ce sourire qui lui défigurait son visage. Il était tellement plongé dans ses souvenirs qu'il avait oublié de répondre à son ami qui attendait patiemment sa réplique. Celui-ci en l'observant fit une grimace de dégout. « Urgh… Rika quoi… Elle est peut-être jolie mais sa personnalité… J'te comprendrai jamais… Vous m'écœurez… Bon faudrait penser à la réveiller, il faut qu'on rentre ce soir. ».

─ Hum… j'y vais, dit-il en se levant.

Le Bleu le regarda partir dans le silence. Il avait l'air de marcher presque le cœur léger.

─ Réveille-la comme tu me réveilles moi hein…

Le blond lui sourit malicieusement en retour avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre. Kunio soupira d'exaspération avant de se reconcentrer sur sa pipe.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils quittèrent l'auberge pour se mettre en route. Le village de ledit Kamek se trouvait à Tsuchi No Kuni, non loin de Kaze No Kuni en faisant quelques calculs mathématiques. Et c'est bien cela que l'ainé du trio s'amusait à faire depuis que ses deux compagnons flirtaient ouvertement devant lui. Il avait mainte fois essayé de les devancer pour ne pas avoir à faire à ce spectacle sordide, mais à chaque fois ceux-ci s'arrangeaient pour qu'il les ait dans son champ de vision. C'était de la pure provocation.

─ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… à chaque fois… ce n'est pas qu'avec… Il grimaça. « _Vous_… mais les Nokizaru en général aiment me mettre dans leurs problèmes. Ce n'est pas uniquement dans de la confidence oh ça non ! La plus part du temps c'est très subtile… On fait des trucs devant moi et on attend que je me taise en retour… Mais pourquoi vous prendre la peine de m'en informer ? Ça m'est complétement égal, mais je suis concerné parce que je le sais dorénavant ! Et ça vous amuse, et ça me travaille. « _Oh oui, oui ! Je vais faire un truc pas net devant Kunio ! Il s'en fou de toute manière, après tout, ce n'est que le putain de bras droit d'Oyabun !_ ».

─ Mais tais-toi enfin ! S'écria Rika en le fusillant du regard. C'est quoi ton problème ?!

─ Oh « mon problème » hein ? « MON problème » ?

─ Ne t'occupe pas de ma vie sentimentale.

─ Ça te coûtera de toute manière. Je n'aurai pas à m'en occuper comme tu dis.

─ Il n'y a plus de « Oyabun et moi ». Depuis bien longtemps, déclara-t-elle calmement. Elle dirigea lentement ses iris transparents vers le sol. Cesse de remuer le couteau dans la plaie quand elle a déjà été cicatrisée.

Kunio l'observa sans grande émotion avant de reprendre sa marche. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto qui était à ses côtés et prit la tête du groupe sans dire un mot.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les murs géants encerclant le village de Kamek, le soleil se déclinait déjà à l'horizon. Ils n'avaient pas pris une seule seconde pour faire une pause, c'est donc à quelque peu essoufflés qu'ils s'avancèrent vers les portes principales permettant l'accès vers leur lieu de rendez-vous. Kunio se mit en tête et frappa trois coups pour annoncer leur venue. Un shinobi habillé d'une combinaison beige ceinturé d'un tissu rouge fit son apparition au sommet de la barricade. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en un bun au sommet de son crâne. Il porta instantanément sa main sur le manche de son katana en apercevant les trois ninjas.

─ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton rude.

─ Nokizaru, répondit du tac au tac Kunio.

─ Père ne m'a pas dit avoir de rendez-vous avec vous aujourd'hui.

─ Bah ton père est sénile, faudrait que tu t'y fasses.

Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent. Il les fusilla du regard d'un air menaçant.

─ Fais attention à tes paroles, Nokizaru. Je me renseigne. S'il s'avère que vous n'avez aucune raison de pénétrer le domaine, je vous ordonnerai de quitter les lieux sur le champ.

─ Alors là mon vieux, tu rêves, dit Rika en se mettant à la hauteur de son meilleur ami. Notre argent tu crois que ça va tomber du ciel ? On en a strictement rien à faire de votre domaine, on peut même faire la transaction ici-même, ramène nous juste la somme que vous nous devez.

─ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua-t-il sur la défensive avant de converser avec l'un de ses semblables à terre.

─ C'est normal, vous êtes tellement consanguins dans votre clan que même les choses les plus logiques paraissent être une énigme.

─ Tais-toi Rika, murmura Kunio.

─ Bah quoi c'est vrai nan ? Susurra-t-elle en retour. Regarde sa tête, il ressemble à son père, à sa femme et à son neveu en même temps…

─ Arrête.

─ Père pensait que vous viendriez demain. Il ne nous avait pas prévenu, révéla-t-il finalement en se retournant vers eux.

─ Comme d'habitude, déclara Kunio en levant les yeux au ciel.

─ Entrez. Et tenez-vous correctement. Nous ne sommes pas habitué à voir autre que votre meneur.

Ils s'immiscèrent à l'intérieur avec lenteur tout en scrutant les alentours. Plusieurs maisons sans étage supérieur peinturé d'un blanc cassé encerclaient une grande cour à la terre rougeâtre. Une fontaine d'eau à l'effigie d'un samouraï chevauchant fièrement sa monture surplombait l'espace. Bras levé et épée dégainé, sa statue de bronze brillait faiblement à la lueur du soleil couchant. L'homme de tout à l'heure se mit en travers de leur chemin, et indiqua de ses yeux sombres la route à emprunter. Ils le suivirent dans le silence jusqu'à l'une des bâtisses qui était légèrement plus imposante que les autres. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et fixèrent leur guide qui s'assit à genoux devant la porte en papier de riz.

─ Père, je demande la permission d'entrer avec vos invités. Les Nokizaru.

Ils entendirent un bref grognement. L'homme tira alors la porte, se leva, et salua respectueusement son paternel avant de les laisser le rejoindre dans l'immense pièce. Le parquet était parfaitement ciré. Mis à part deux immenses armoires en bois et quelques plantes grasses, le lieu était vide.

─ Arh ! Ça pue la jeunesse ! S'écria-t-il avec hargne.

Seul Kunio se retint de rire contrairement à ses compagnons qui étaient choqués par de telles salutations. Le vieil homme était presque affalé sur une montagne de cousins en soie qui soutenait son dos courbé par l'âge. Le reste de ses cheveux grisâtre dû à la calvitie étaient soigneusement attachés en une queue de cheval qu'il tenait avec un fil rouge. Il avait les traits fins, une moustache poivrée, deux yeux vert globuleux tiraillés par les rides, et une peau pendante parsemée de grains de beauté. Il portait une combinaison similaire à son fils, néanmoins la couleur de sa ceinture était violet foncé.

─ Eh bah ici, ça pue la mort, chuchota Rika aux deux garçons qui pouffèrent.

─ Urumi, va ouvrir la fenêtre du jardin ! S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme précédemment assise à genoux près de lui. Cheveux châtains séparés par deux couettes, visage pâle rougie au niveau de ses pommettes, elle s'exécuta rapidement et revint s'assoir près de celui-ci. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas et la pris par la taille pour la coller contre son corps sec. Il empoigna d'une main avide l'un de ses seins couvert seulement d'un yukata bleu ciel.

Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur le visage de Rika en le voyant faire.

─ Et c'est qui elle ? Votre fille je suppose ?

─ Hum ! Et puis quoi encore !

─ Comment oses-tu t'adresser à Père de cette façon ?! Hurla leur accompagnateur d'un ton réprobateur.

─ Ca va Shin. Laisse-les cracher sur notre pureté ces enfants de salauds ! Ce n'est que la fille de mon frère !

─ Ah pardonnez-nous… c'est vrai que c'est _beaucoup_ moins grave, affirma Kunio dans un rictus.

─ Enfin, venons-en au fait avant que ça dégénère. Nous sommes ici pour récupérer l'argent que vous nous devez, dit le blond.

─ Je l'avais compris ça. Le jour où l'un de vous viendra pour une visite de courtoisie, cela serait une annonce de mauvais augure pour moi. Shin, apporte mon coffre, dit-il à l'adresse de son fils qui s'exécuta tel un automate.

Il transporta une boîte cuivré rouge qu'il déposa près de son père. Celui-ci retira une clé de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il sortit une liasse de billets attaché par un élastique et le lança à l'adresse de Naruto qui la réceptionna sans grande difficulté. Le vieil homme se gratta le dos sans grâce et alterna son regard noirâtre entre celui-ci et Rika. Il referma inconsciemment sa prise sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui émit un petit cri plaintif et lorgna intensément la jeune Nokizaru.

─ Kaeru, c'est ça ? Celle-ci fronça ses sourcils en signe de réponse. « Hum ! Ton Oyabun m'a parlé de toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant parlé d'une fille, et je le connais depuis le temps où lui et moi étions encore samouraïs. Il n'a pas menti sur ta beauté, je te prendrais bien pour douzième femme si tu n'étais pas déjà sa propriété. Moi, Kamek, prêt à rompre mon pacte de pureté pour ta belle gueule.

─ Premièrement, je ne suis la propriété de personne, jiji. Deuxièmement, je préfèrerais crever que de me marier. Et troisièmement… elle grimaça avec répugnance. « Je ne suis pas nécrophile pour faire l'amour à un cadavre. ».

Un silence inconfortable s'installa peu à peu. Les parentés du vieil homme retinrent leur souffle comme si leur simple expiration provoquerait une catastrophe inévitable. Loin d'être surpris par les propos de Rika, les deux jeunes hommes de son clan attendaient patiemment la suite des évènements. Naruto observa du coin de l'œil Rika qui faisait visiblement un effort monumental pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Il détourna son regard en entendant Kamek rire à gorge déployée.

─ Ah… Kaeru. C'est rare les filles drôles de nos jours, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de son fils qui hocha vivement la tête même s'il ne partageait pas cet avis. Dégagez de mon chez moi, votre odeur de singe me donne la nausée.

Sans émettre un commentaire, les trois shinobi firent volte-face et regagnèrent la porte d'entrée. « Kaeru. ». Celle-ci en dernière position ralentit sans pour autant se montrer de face. « Je suis peut-être vieux mais pas encore fou. J'ai l'œil. Les nouvelles vont vites… et la trahison se paie. ».

─ Garde ta philosophie pour tes bâtards incestueux, répondit-elle en quittant les lieux.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Questionna Kunio interdit en entendant sa réplique cinglante. Le blond l'attendant lui aussi à l'extérieur était tout ouï.

─ Rien d'important… encore dans son délire de vieux fou… On y va ?

Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et emboitèrent ses pas. Comme happé par la poussière rougeâtre provoquée par leur mouvement, Rika ne remarqua pas ses deux compagnons la scruter avec interrogation depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route pour leur quartier général. Elle fut plongée dans ses pensées tout le reste du trajet, malgré ceux-ci qui essayaient de la faire interagir dans leur conversation.

Laissant ses orbes marins se perdre dans la salle, Naruto s'appuya d'avantage contre le mur soutenant son dos. Le brouhaha habituel de la réunion mensuelle était comme toujours assourdissant, et celui dont tout le monde attendait la prise de parole était présent certes, mais complétement englobé dans une discussion avec sa protégé. Il vit Shiyamari sauter de joie après que le celui-ci ait acquiescé pour une requête dont il ignorait l'objet, et l'observa courir pour annoncer la nouvelle à Kunio assis tout près de lui.

─ A dit oui ! S'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

─ Ok. On attend Rika et Mitsuki alors.

─ Pourquoi ? Demanda finalement le blond en les regardant.

─ Ecoute, dit le Bleu en pointant du menton le chef qui s'était enfin levé.

─ Hum… bon, il n'y a pas eu trop de soucis ce mois-ci, et de toute façon ils ont déjà été réglés. Mitsuki a fait la loi avant moi ahah ! Elle m'a épuisé avec les comptes aujourd'hui. Si vous saviez comment j'ai souffert…donc je vais vous laisser. Ne salissez pas l'endroit, ou nettoyez-le après. Pas de peinture n'importe où, ou pas « sérieuse ». Je vous rappelle qu'avec la queue de singe, on en fera les caractéristiques typiques de notre clan.

Il s'étira bruyamment, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale et disparut par la porte arrière. Il croisa les deux jeunes femmes en passant mais n'y accorda pas une grande importance. Bras remplis de petits pots en bois ainsi que de sachets de poudre de différentes couleurs, elles montèrent sur l'estrade et s'assirent en tailleur. Le silence s'installa de lui-même.

─ Faites la queue. Une couleur par personne, si vous en voulez d'autres, demandez à votre voisin. Ceux qui ne veulent pas se faire tatouer, allez-vous coucher. Moins d'effectifs, moins de catastrophe. Il n'y a qu'un seul tatoueur officiel, c'est Hanako. Vous payez pour ses soins mais c'est du travail propre avec un beau rendu. Vous voulez faire appel à votre voisin ? Bien. A vos risques et périls. Je ne rembourse pas la cotisation.

Un des Nokizaru à la chevelure violacé leva sa main. « Quoi ? » Dit Mitsuki avec exaspération.

─ On peut aller jusqu'à combien de tatouages ?

─ Un seul et unique visible. Visage ou membre. Les parties cachées ça m'est égal. Bon on commence ?

Petit à petit, une file indienne se forma devant le duo qui s'activait dans sa tâche pour ne pas créer un trop grand attroupement. Kunio et la petite fille laissèrent Naruto en retrait pour s'accaparer de leur marchandise et revinrent peu après avec celle-ci en possession.

─ Toi faire ma patte, dit-elle à Kunio.

─ Tu n'as aucune personnalité ? Pourquoi pareil que moi ? J'avais tant espéré que tu changes d'avis.

─ Rinai à moi aussi. Je veux patte.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de s'équiper d'un pinceau à poils courts. Il versa un petit peu d'eau dans un récipient, et ajouta la poudre argenté contenue dans un petit sachet. Il remua le tout puis agrippa la mixture de son autre main.

─ Où ? N'oublie pas que c'est pour la vie.

─ Hum… Joue.

─ Argh ! Non ! C'était mon idée ! Autre part !

Elle fit la moue en abaissant sa tête, puis le fixa de ses yeux vairons.

─ Ici ? Proposa-t-elle en touchant son cou.

─ Ok. Relève tes cheveux.

Elle prit ses longues mèches rougeâtres entre ses mains et les plaça sur son dos. Kunio traça avec le pinceau un rond difforme surplombé par trois petits ronds de taille exacte. Il souffla sur son cou pour accélérer le processus de séchage, ce qui eut le don de faire rire la rousse très chatouilleuse.

─ C'est jolie ! Mais fait mal ! S'écria-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir. Moi faire pour toi ?

─ Nan nan nan, Rika va me le faire. Regarde, elle arrive.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une humeur bonne enfant avec ceux qui se peinturaient des motifs insolites tout en espérant que Mitsuki les aideraient à s'en débarrasser. Hanako, visiblement épuisée par les demandes, finit les deux bandes argentées sur la joue gauche tannée de Rika et se laissa tomber lasse contre le mur adjacent.

─ Merci Hanako ! Tiens pourboire, déclara la Kaeru en lui tendant un billet.

La blonde vénitienne sourit de plus bel en réceptionnant son offrande. Rika se leva avec le reste de son pot de peinture et se dirigea instantanément vers ses coéquipiers qui discutaient à l'écart. Sa joue la picotait fortement, c'était apparemment signe de bonne prise. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle s'assit sans grâce dans un soupir et scruta son chef d'œuvre sur la joue gauche de son partenaire. Elle sourit d'autosatisfaction. Puis soudain, elle tourna sa lorgnade vers l'Uzumaki qui n'avait pas arrêté sa tirade lors de sa venue. Elle le scrutait minutieusement de ses yeux incolores et celui-ci commençait à ressentir ce regard lourd sur sa personne, mais faisait fi de ne pas le remarquer. Elle fronça lentement ses sourcils blancs et posa le récipient à terre. Naruto eut à peine le temps de la lorgner du coin de l'œil qu'elle se jeta brutalement sur lui. Ils roulèrent sur quelques centimètres et Rika finit par avoir le dessus à califourchon. Main gauche bloquant son torse à terre et main droite tenant fermement le pinceau, la jeune femme luttait contre la prise rude du blond au niveau de de ses poignets. Leur duel de force était si intense que leurs membres en tremblaient frénétiquement. Leurs yeux fusionnaient sans vraiment l'être, accaparés l'un dans l'autre comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux. Leur souffle était saccadé par des gémissements quasi inaudibles. Le pinceau montait puis descendait, se rapprochait dangereusement du visage de Naruto avant de s'en éloigner. La colère monta doucement en lui. Ses muscles se contractèrent d'avantage lui permettant un avale de puissance qu'elle arriva contre toute attente à égaler avec difficulté. Il reconnaissait cette expression bourrée de détermination, et il détestait lorsqu'elle l'utilisait contre lui.

─ Oï, fit Kunio. OÏ !

Rika rompit une fraction de seconde l'eye contact pour le regarder. Le Bleu comme agacé d'assister à cette scène se mit debout et saisit le kimono de Rika par le col. Celle-ci geignit comme un enfant avant de se stabiliser haletante près de son meilleur ami. Elle ne quitta pas une seule seconde le corps du blond à terre, le dévisageant comme s'il représentait la peste en personne.

─ Traitre, cracha-t-elle avant de partir d'un pas vif hors de la salle.

Les deux hommes l'observèrent jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse de leur champ de vision. Le bras droit du chef aida le blond à se mettre debout de sa main, pendant qu'il fixait le sol d'une expression perdue et déconfite à la fois.

─ Elle en fait toujours trop, Naruto. Laisse-la. Il ne lui répondit pas. Kunio croisa ses bras sur son torse. « Ma foi, elle n'a pas si tort que ça. Plus le temps passe, plus tu deviens plus qu'un simple frère d'arme. Faudra que tu tournes la page un jour, tu sais ? A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, j'ignore si je pourrais te tuer –même si j'ai peu de chances- si tu nous trahis, et ça devient problématique. Si tu comptes rentrer dans ton village, nous t'effacerons ta mémoire. Si tu refuses, nous te pourchasserons. Nous sommes en droit de le faire. Tu connais les règles de toute façon même si ça n'est jamais vraiment arrivé. Et c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. ». Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Rika elle, te tuera par contre. Et Dieu sait qu'elle t'aura par tes sentiments. ».

Sur ces paroles, Kunio le quitta pour rejoindre sa chambre à coucher.

Ce fut au cinquième étage, la tête à l'envers comme la première fois, que Naruto alla se changer les idées. Si les récents évènements avaient ravivé des souvenirs enfouis dans son être, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se sentait perturbé par les différentes réactions de ses coéquipiers. Il le savait depuis bien longtemps, il reportait juste le problème au jour suivant espérant qu'avec le temps il s'arrangerait de lui-même. Il s'enlisait chez les Nokizaru comme dans les sables mouvants du désert mais sa patrie, son village où il avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie ne pouvait passer aux oubliettes du jour au lendemain. A l'époque où l'hostilité régnait envers sa personne, peut-être. Mais les mentalités avaient changé, les villageois avaient ouvert les yeux sur son potentiel, sa bonté, et ses racines si prestigieuses qu'ils auraient dû être condamnés pour leur méfaits. Souvent il lui arrivait de prendre du recul, avec l'âge et la maturité qui le gagnaient, trouvant bizarrement hypocrites qu'ils réagissent de la sorte après qu'il ait dû se battre corps et âme pour gagner leur considération. Mais pouvait-il vraiment leur en vouloir ? L'être humain était comme ça, hypocrite. Il ne l'avait appris seulement en compagnie de ses chers Nokizaru qui étaient plus proche du comportement animal que du comportement humain. Car contrairement aux êtres humains qui se considéraient comme l'élite des êtres vivants, eux étaient fières de leur statut récusable. N'étaient-ils pas dans le fond plus vrais que la sournoiserie humaine ? C'est cela qui le faisait rester chaque jour, mois, année en plus. Il était loin de prôner leur sens de l'honneur vu que le sien lui avait été inculqué depuis son plus jeune âge, mais il ne pouvait nier leur répartie qui au fond le sied parfaitement. Avec eux, il avait parfois l'impression qu'il était un simple shinobi sans présence démoniaque depuis sa tendre enfance. Cependant, tourner la page et effacer les personnes qui l'aimaient, qui l'avaient protégé, qui l'avaient soutenu dans les moments les plus dures, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il était pris entre deux mondes totalement différents, et sa clairvoyance allait de pis en pis.

Secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, il entreprit de regagner la bâtisse en pensant à Rika. Si celui-ci avait le malheur de croiser la jeune femme en étant en suspension dans le vide, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le pousser du cinquième étage pour se venger. Pieds à terre, il soupira longuement. Il en avait croisé des femmes insupportables tout au long de sa vie, mais au grand jamais une au niveau de Rika. Elle était loin d'être capricieuse, mais son côté lunatique pourrait rendre fou n'importe quel homme faible d'esprit. Elle avait certes des côtés négatifs comme toute personne au monde, mais son humour, sa taquinerie et son audace faisaient battre son cœur sans cesse. Il ignorait s'il était vraiment amoureux, mais l'attirance était pour sûre présente. Réciprocité ? Il l'ignorait aussi. Si ses pupilles se dilataient à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses iris transparents, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de celle-ci. Le seul moment où il pensait partager un semblant de ses émotions était lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour quand ils en avaient l'occasion, loin de leur quartier général, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. En ces instants, tout pétillait de mille feux chez elle, et c'était ce quoi il s'accrochait. Occasionnellement, il lui arrivait de penser qu'elle l'utilisait comme amant de substitution car si pour elle le sujet « Oyabun » était clos, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il avait l'impression de trahir son chef à chaque fois qu'il déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Toutes les fois où il avait essayé de lui en parler, la conversation tournait court. Au fil des mois ce thème était devenu tabou. Et leur relation clandestine en était déjà âgée de quatre.

─ Naruto !

Il se tourna vers la voix. L'obscurité ambiante l'empêchait de voir distinctement la silhouette qui s'approchait. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il entendit des petits pas en foulé, il ne mit pas longtemps à deviner.

─ Shii-chan ?

Elle s'arrêta essoufflée devant lui. Relevant sa tête peuplée de longues mèches rouges, elle goba la sucette présente dans sa main et lui sourit.

─ Quand prochaine torture ?

Il savait de quoi elle parlait. Etant son garant officiel depuis que le chef du clan l'avait décidé, lorsque les six mois de la dernière séance approchaient, il avait pour habitude de la voir rôder autour de lui pour lui demander la même chose une fois par jour. Elle redoutait ce moment, tout comme lui qui ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant.

─ Hum pas maintenant Shii-chan, répondit-il en lui touchant le sommet de son crâne. On a le temps encore… Trois/quatre mois je crois…

─ Oui mais ! Passe vite ! Très vite !

─ C'est vrai, dit-il d'un ton évasif. Il la prit par le dessous de ses bras et la porta sur son dos.

─ Hana-cook* cherche moi pour dormir.

─ Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te ramène.

─ Moi pas sommeil !

─ Oyabun n'est pas de cet avis, Hanako aussi, et moi de même.

Il l'entendit ronchonner dans ses cheveux dorés. Il se mit à monter les marches qui menaient à l'étage des filles du clan. Remuant sa chevelure dans tous les sens, la petite fille se redressa et murmura dans son oreille avec malice.

─ Humph ! Tu shampouines même huile que Rika ! Humph ! Pour fille !

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond. Il la déposa avec délicatesse et se mit accroupi devant elle.

─ Chut… fit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Celle-ci posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de rire et hocha la tête. Elle pénétra dans le long couloir de l'étage en courant, et laissa Naruto en retrait. Il se redressa et rejoignit sa garçonnière l'instant d'après.

─ Remonte ton tee-shirt.

Elle déglutit difficilement en entendant cet ordre mais s'exécuta avec lenteur. Elle lança des éclairs chargés de réprimandes à son tuteur puis observa honteuse Naruto qui essayait de se focaliser sur son sceau. Plus les mois passaient, plus il se disait que celui-ci avait un emplacement inadéquate pour une fille qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'adolescence. En cette troisième séance, il avait l'impression d'observer la croissance hormonale de son corps qui sortait doucement de l'enfance. « Shiyamari, c'est pour une dizaine de minutes à peine. Qu'est-ce que t'as à cacher sérieusement ? Tout le monde a déjà vu des seins, taille clémentine, melon, même pastèque ! Ton niveau fuji ne pique même pas les yeux… ».

La jeune fille fronça ses sourcils de mécontentement et reporta son attention sur le ciel azuré. Aucun nuage ne pointait son horizon malgré ce que lui avait dit Kunio plus tôt. Aujourd'hui serait un jour de pluie, lui avait-il annoncé. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les poings, et attendit patiemment que le processus se passe. Elle connaissait les étapes par cœur désormais : incantation, flammes, desserrement, tête lugubre et inquiétante, et pour finir instant de flottement. Elle essuya ses larmes du dos de ses mains et se mit en position assise.

─ Aujourd'hui je peux ? Demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Le chef acquiesça tout en l'aidant à se mettre debout. Il prit le tir à l'arc que son bras droit tenait un peu plus loin et le tendit à sa protégée.

─ Tu as un bon œil, Shiyamari. Ren a dit que tu étais faite pour fusionner avec ton arc. Tu as atteint toutes tes cibles sans utiliser ton chakra la semaine dernière, mais aujourd'hui, on va voir si tu peux l'utiliser pour augmenter la puissance de tes flèches. Totalement concentrée, elle hocha lentement de la tête. « Le test d'aujourd'hui consistera à me fuir moi. ». Elle ouvrit ses globes oculaires d'avantage en entendant ses quelques paroles. « Tu ne vas pas utiliser ton chakra comme habituellement, en bougeant plus vite, en marchant sur les arbres ou sur l'eau, ou bien en sautant plus loin. Aujourd'hui tu vas devoir l'utiliser à bon escient, au bon moment, si tu ne veux pas que je t'attrape. Je te poursuivrai comme un animal sauvage affamé qui en a après sa proie. Tu ne me reconnaitras, Shiyamari. Mais c'est le prix à payer si tu veux obtenir ta requête. ». Il se redressa sans autant la quitter des yeux. « Quittez le lieu vous autres. Celui qui intervient, je le planterai plus tard dans le dos pendant son sommeil. ».

Kunio et son l'hôte de Kyuubi rejoignirent Rika qui les regardait depuis le haut d'un tronc d'arbre, à quelques mètres. Shiyamari plaça son arc dans son dos et se mit en garde. Un vent frais souleva sa chevelure écarlate dans l'air. Elle repoussa les mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles et essuya ses mains moites sur son short marron. « Tu vois la cascade pas loin ? Tu devras toucher l'eau juste au bord, puis revenir ici qui sera ton point de départ et d'arrivée. ». Elle consentit dans un hochement. « Je te laisse quinze secondes pour prendre de l'avance, et pas une de plus. ».

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa tirade qu'il se mit à compter. Shiyamari se mit à courir à la seconde d'après entre les arbres et les lianes pendantes qu'elle évitait sans grande difficulté. Elle roulait en boule, sautait d'arbre en arbre, tout en finissant ses atterrissages à quatre pattes, concentrant son chakra dans chacun de ses membres pour gagner de la rapidité. Puis au loin, elle vit la cascade qui s'écoulait dans un fracas, s'étalant dans des vagues sur toute la surface du lac de taille moyenne. Elle cavala jusqu'à celui-ci, toucha l'eau du bout des doigts, et fit volte-face en re-pénétrant la densité forestière. Ses sens étaient totalement en éveille, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être surprise en entendant l'air être tranché par un katana qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien depuis des années. C'était comme si une malédiction habitait l'arme au point que l'atmosphère ne devienne froide et inconfortable en sa présence. Elle roula en boule sur le côté et se mit instantanément sur ses pieds pour continuer sa fuite. Elle entendait les dégâts que son « ennemie » causait lorsque la végétation tombait en lambeau dans un fracas assourdissant, et cela ne faisait que croitre son stresse. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'avantage, ses yeux scrutaient son environnement avec panique, et sa respiration était loin d'être régulière. Son tuteur apparut d'un seul coup devant sa personne, katana levé dans sa main gauche prêt à la découper en biais. Elle hurla de frayeur et fit un flip arrière comme Rika le lui avait appris avant de se mettre à courir à contre-sens malgré sa proximité avec la ligne d'arrivée. Elle gémissait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Des larmes commencèrent à border ses yeux de différentes couleurs. Elle évita encore plusieurs de ses assauts dans le feu de l'action, et le dernier en chaine lui soutira une entaille très fine sur son bras droit et une partie de son tee-shirt rose. Elle s'enfuit haletante et sentant sa récente plaie qui picotait progressivement, ne put s'empêcher de verser un torrent de larmes. Ces yeux qu'elle avait croisé lors de leur tête à tête n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle connaissait. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur, aucune lueur réconfortante. Elle était terrifiée par la _personne_ qui la poursuivait. Elle se tourna un instant pour être sûre que c'était bien_ lui_ et pas un autre qui lui voulait sa mort, et accéléra le pas en redirigeant sa lorgnade vers l'avant. Peine perdue pour elle, elle avait mal calculé l'intervalle la séparant du prochain arbre. Prise de court et perdant ses moyens, elle ne pensa pas à le grimper et se contenta juste de s'appuyer dos contre celui-ci. Elle observa l'homme qui l'avait élevé, nourri, et éduqué depuis des années, venant à toute vitesse à sa rencontre, et ne put empêcher une montée de soubresauts se bloquant dans sa gorge. Mais au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Il ne la tuerait jamais. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait, et cette foi s'amoindrissait proportionnellement à la distance de leur affront. Puis il lança, avec force et détermination, son katana en direction de son front. Elle émit un cri de stupéfaction. Après l'impact, elle tourna de l'œil avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Son tuteur attrapa au ralenti son frêle corps dans ses bras musclé et récupéra son katana qui avait frôlé de justesse le sommet de la tignasse rougeâtre de la jeune fille. Il le rengaina puis tourna sur lui-même. Il avait senti une présence derrière lui, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rester en place en le voyant agir ainsi malgré ses consignes. Il fronça ses sourcils blond platine et s'approcha de Rika d'un pas lent. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux dépourvue émotion. Sans un mot, il lui remit l'enfant entre ses bras sans la quitter des yeux. Elle résista, dix, vingt secondes, mais finalement détourna son regard ailleurs. Il arqua ses sourcils puis baissa ses yeux d'un air dépité. Il n'avait fallu aucun mot, aucun son. En un échange, ils s'étaient compris.

─ Oyabun ! Elle n'a pas réussi alors ? Questionna Kunio qui s'approchait accompagné de Naruto.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de relever la tête.

─ Je pense qu'elle est apte. Elle s'endurcira au fil des mois, répliqua-t-il simplement avant de les quitter.

─ C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'Uzumaki.

─ Paperasse, dit-il en souriant faussement.

Il disparut entre la végétation. Les trois amis scrutèrent Shiyamari qui s'était endormie, puis imitèrent leur chef peu de temps après.

Le soir venu, la réunion mensuelle était étrangement plus calme qu'à l'accoutumé. Les problèmes étaient majoritaires classés « réglés », mais cela n'empêchait pas une bonne partie des shinobi de l'organisation de se dispatcher pour vaquer à leurs différentes occupations. Kunio s'approcha lentement de l'estrade et grimpa les marches pour se poster à la gauche le meneur du clan affalé sur une montagne de cousins.

─ Oyabun, je peux vous demander un truc ?

Celui-ci ne releva même pas les yeux. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence de son bras droit pourtant si proche de lui. Le Bleu l'épia avec curiosité. Des poches sombres cernaient ses yeux quelques peu ternis. Il suivit alors la trajectoire que ses orbes dévisageaient d'un air absent, comme vitrifié. « Oya… ». Il se tut en le voyant se lever. Il s'approcha de la limite de son piédestal et expira fortement. Certains s'arrêtèrent de parler pendant que d'autres ne firent pas attention à sa personne.

─ Rika.

En pleine conversation avec Yuki, elle souleva lentement sa tête et se tut. Son sourire s'amoindrit à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Elle plongea ses iris incolores dans le vert émeraudes qu'elle chérissait tant autre fois. Il lui fit signe d'approcher avec sa main. Elle s'exécuta toujours en soutenant sa lorgnade. Plus elle avançait vers sa personne, plus son cœur battait à tout rompre. Une boule l'empêchant de respirer correctement se forma dans sa gorge. De légers tremblements la possédèrent sans qu'elle n'en sache vraiment la raison. Elle avait juste un mauvais pressentiment. Arrivée en bas des marches, elle s'arrêta. Il recula d'un pas signifiant qu'elle devait le rejoindre en haut, encore plus près de lui. Elle gravit ceux-ci l'un après l'autre toujours en soutenant son regard avec défiance malgré l'inconfortable proximité. Tout semblait sourd autour d'elle. Elle entendait l'ensemble de son organisme en mouvement, mais aucun son extérieur. Il y eut comme un moment de flottement lorsqu'elle put discerner enfin une émotion stable chez son vis-à-vis. De la douleur pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'une colère noire n'assombrit son visage halé. Son cœur rata farouchement un battement. Elle voulut entreprendre un mouvement de recul mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir sa main droite en lévitation qu'elle s'entrechoqua avec une puissance son nom contre sa joue gauche. La force était telle qu'elle tourna sur elle-même avant de tomber au ralenti à la renverse. La gifle avait cogné sa peau dans un claquement si sec qu'une bonne partie de l'assemblée avait retenu un hoquet de surprise. Certains avaient mis leurs mains sur leur bouche, d'autres s'étaient levés pour être sûrs de ne pas être victime d'une illusion, et quelques-uns avaient juste ouvert inconsciemment leur lèvres. Il la rattrapa par le poignet pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol et la tira contre son torse légèrement découvert. La tête de Rika se balançait de manière instable dans tous les côtés tant elle était sonnée par la puissance de la frappe. Ses yeux papillonnaient dans le vide, et elle dut attendre quelques secondes avant de reprendre doucement ses esprits. La chaleur de l'étreinte n'avait aucun effet sur son corps stupéfié parcouru de frissons. Des perles salées firent leur apparition quand elle comprit enfin ce qui lui était arrivé. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura :

─ Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti lors du coup de grâce que tu m'as fait ?

Elle déglutit difficilement et laissa ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues rougies. Son corps fins tremblotant se perdait dans la montagne de muscles que représentait son supérieur. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle secoua furtivement la tête et plongea sa tête d'avantage contre sa personne. « Moi je veux. ». Il l'encercla de sa main gauche et retira sa main droite pour la plonger derrière son dos. Il saisit le manche de son katana sans la quitter des yeux. Celle-ci en apercevant ses faits et gestes se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort. Elle entendit le fer qui se coulissait de son entre pour s'illuminer au reflet des bougies de la pièce. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à tel point qu'ils étaient près à sortir de leurs orbites.

─ P-p-pitié…

─ Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Rika.

─ P-pas ça… non… j-je…

Elle sentit sa main gauche remonter le long de son dos jusqu'au milieu de ses omoplates. Il saisit de manière rude sa tresse blanche et passa sa lame près de sa nuque. Elle cherchait son attention des yeux tant elle se sentait en détresse, mais il ne la regardait pas, car il savait qu'il allait revenir sur sa décision. Elle flancha légèrement, complétement dépassée par les évènements. Ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'elle sentit l'arme effleurer sa peau. Puis d'un geste sec et imprécis, il coupa de trois quarts sa natte, son héritage qui rappelait à tous qui elle était. Tout semblait s'être arrêté. Rika auparavant agitée ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre, comme bloquée dans l'espace-temps. Il se décolla d'elle et la contempla de ses yeux vides. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle respire. Il avait l'impression d'être face à une statue dont l'apparence était très proche de la réalité. Les cheveux courts ne lui allaient pas du tout, c'est qu'il en conclut dans un rictus avant de la pousser avec deux doigts hors de l'estrade. Le choc avait été tel qu'elle n'émit même pas une once de résistance et se laissa tomber à la renverse comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Des centaines de mèches blanchâtres volaient dans l'air à mesure qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement du sol. Il observa la tresse dans sa main, puis redressa sa tête en sentant la présence du _clou du spectacle_. Naruto, hors de lui, s'était élancé dans l'atmosphère poing en lévitation_._ Lui savait qu'elle importance Rika accordait à ses cheveux. Lui savait que ce geste n'était que pur rancune et n'était pas justifié. Comme tous les spectateurs au final. Mais il n'avait tout simplement pas pu faire abstraction. Au moment où il crut atteindre sa cible qui lui souriait avec défis, il sentit son corps percuter contre le sol de l'estrade à quelques mètres d'Oyabun. Kunio exerçait une pression gelée sur son torse pour essayer de le « refroidir » tout en maintenant avec difficulté son cou.

─ Naruto ! Arrête !

─ Gnh ! Lâche-moi teme !

─ T'as oublié la première règle abruti ! Cesse ! Hurla-t-il en retour.

Il s'interrompit soudainement en entendant son chef applaudir des mains avec lenteur tout sourire.

─ Voilà, dit-il en faisant le geste avec ses mains. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à ajouter d'autre ? Son beau sauveur blond aux yeux bleus qui vient à sa rescousse. Manipulé par ses sentiments au point d'en oublier les lois intransigeantes de notre clan. Kunio, laisse-le.

Le jeune homme se leva et aida son ami calmé à se relever. Il l'interdit formellement des yeux d'ouvrir la bouche et l'empêcha d'avancer en tenant un morceau de son kimono. Le blond platine se craqua le cou. « Avant toute chose, sache que je ne t'en veux pas, Naruto-kun. Tu l'ais pris dans tous les sens humainement possible, ça m'est égal. Il y a juste une chose qui me met hors de moi. C'est quand on se fou de ma gueule. ». Il tourna ses iris verdâtre vers Rika qui reposait dans les bras de Mitsuki l'ayant réceptionné à temps. Sa vue était toujours aussi vitreuse. Elle était prise de légers soubresauts, mais ses lames refusaient de couler. « J'ai trop d'amour propre pour laisser couler, et je regrette que mes sentiments ne m'ait pas aidé à rester à la surface. Que tu te sois entiché de cette garce, j'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Mais qu'elle me manque de respect, qu'elle me prenne pour le dernier des cons, qu'elle m'encule par derrière comme si c'était elle le mâle dans l'histoire, ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter. ». Il jeta la natte au sol et pointa l'Uzumaki surpris avec son katana. « Tu as dérogé à la première règle, Naruto-kun. Tu as attaqué ton chef volontairement. Tu veux mon trône. Tu veux mon domaine. Tu veux mon statut, ma reconnaissance, mes shinobi et mes concubines. Tu les auras, mais il faudra me passer sur le corps. Demain sept heures… nous perdrons un membre du clan. ».

Sur ces mots, son sourire s'amoindrit presque imperceptiblement. Seul Kunio avait remarqué une fraction de seconde la peine qu'il ressentait. Il se dirigea dans un silence incommodant vers la porte arrière de la pièce, les cheveux de Rika refusant de se séparer de ses vêtements.

_**Lexico**_

**- Kusa No Kuni **(Pays de l'Herbe) - _Harappagakure No Sato_ (Village des Plaines) – _Edagakure No Sato_ (Village des Rameau)

**- Taki No Kuni **(Pays des Cascades)

- **Testsu No Kuni** (Pays du Fer)

- **Seppuku :** Forme rituelle de suicide par éventration pour un samouraï, servant à se repentir d'un pêché impardonnable commis, volontaire ou non.

- **Houmotsu-kun** : Objet précieux/de valeur. Equivalent à Diamant-kun, Pactole-kun,...

**- Setsugai No Oni : **Démon des Avalanches/Dégâts dus à la neige

- **Fuji **: Pommes japonaises cheloues.

**- Hana-cook : **Contraction entre Hanako et Cook (cuisinier en english).

**Le saviez-vous ?**

- Hanako n'est pas muette, juste timide maladive. Elevée par sa défunte mère, celle-ci lui répétait souvent que si elle n'avait rien à dire d'important, qu'elle se taise et lise un bouquin. Sa passion pour la cuisine naquit ainsi dans les livres culinaires.

- Kamek quitta les samouraïs âgé de 65 ans pour cause de santé. Il eut par la suite seize filles contre quatre garçons.

- Shiyamari a battu à mains nues Eiikichi dans la forêt après que certains Nokizaru les aient incité. 84% avaient parié sur la petite fille. Depuis ce jour, il la déteste.

- Rika travaillait dans une maison close en tant que bonne à tout faire (ménage, courses, préparation des vendeuses de charme) à cause de son jeune âge (6 ans), avant qu'elle ne rencontre Kunio. Elle s'enfuit à l'âge de 8 ans et entra chez les Nokizaru à 9 ans. Kunio en avait 12 lors de leur adhésion.

- Oyabun a déjà reçu quatorze demandes en mariage. Il les a toutes refusé de peur que ses amantes ne se soient victime d'un crime passionnel.

- J'ai écrit le prologue avant même d'avoir commencé ma fic.

- Le vrai nom d'Oyabun est… ^^

**Commentaire d'auteur :** Quels survivors si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici ! Ahah ! Merci pour la lecture dans tous les cas. Pour la suite, bah relisez le prologue ^^. Cooool heeein. J'aimerais juste savoir si vous accrochez, je sais que c'est contraire à l'éthique d'un écrivain, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je passerai à autre chose. Je suis une grosse loque qui a besoin de motivation, car la flemmardise est une maladie dont j'ai atteint la phase terminale. Ah et une amie à moi voudrait savoir quel moment (ou quote) vous avez préféré/détesté (on s'embrouille tous les jours pour ça). Merci encoreeeeeeeee !


End file.
